Bad To The Bone
by MysticLove98
Summary: Rachel gets kicked out of Carmel after an incident involving Jesse. As a last resort she is forced to attend McKinley. Badass Rachel vs Bitchy Santana & Nerdy Quinn. Eventual Faberry. Sorry Really Bad Summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone :)**

**Thank you all for reading. In the next chapter you'll meet a very different Quinn than your all use too.**

**She was never pregnant and the story is pretty much AU.**

**Shelby is Rachel's aunt here.**

**Bold** font is For Shelby and Normal is when Rachel is speaking.

I would love to know what you all think, ill be updating again very soon so your thoughts would be very appreciated.

**Note: I don't own glee, if i did Faberry would rule the world!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**I'm sorry Rachel, I honestly tried everything.**

What! Are you seriously giving up that easily?

**It's not my fault! You've had a million chances to get your act together but you constantly keep getting yourself In trouble!**

Aunt Shelby, I told you it wasn't my fault!

**I know, I believe you but no-ones backing up your story. Everyone's on Jesse's side, I think he must of threatened them.**

Screw this! I'm going to kick his ass!

**No Rachel! Not again! Don't make matters worse! Your already lucky that I managed to talk him out of pressing charges, please don't do anything stupid, your already in enough trouble. I honestly don't think you'll survive in jail anyway...**

As a matter of fact, it wasn't even that bad, I still talk to a couple of people I met in there, they were all really nice! Except this girl who threatened to kill me...don't worry I let her touch my boobs and she- why are you looking at me like tha- OH CRAP! You didn't know?

**RACHEL! YOU WENT TO JAIL?**

First you have to promise that you won't tell my dads because I really don't want to go back to New York or I might kill one of those paparazzi morons by shoving a camera up their ass!

**Rachel, what the hell did u do? Just tell me the truth.**

...Well you remember last summer when I told you that I was going back to new York to stay with my dads for the holidays?

**...yes?**

Well I was actually in prison serving a 7 day sentence...please don't kill me! If you do, I pick drowning as my preferred choice of death...I hear it's quite peaceful...

**Rachel, stop rambling and tell me why you went to jail, I don't have the patience to deal with this right now**

Okay...well Its a funny story actually...

**Rachel! What did you do? please tell me you didn't kill anyone!**

NO! Of course not! well almost...Here's the honest truth...I was heading to the mall minding my own business when I saw a kid being bullied by some tall old lady who kept saying something about Nazi's and it looked like she was going to punch the poor kids lights out! Anyways I told her to leave him alone and she shoved me!

**...that's why you went to jail?**

No I'm not done yet...so, I shoved her back and she started yelling something about evil midgets at me. All of a sudden she slapped me over the head so I got mad and punched her in the nose.

**so you broke your hand by punching an old lady in the face and not by falling off your bike like you originally told me?**

Aunt Shelby it's not my fault your so gullible, you should of known that I don't even own a bike! Plus I am very proud to report that I landed a fantastic punch and ended up giving her a broken nose!

**you broke her nose? How was I suppose to know that my niece lies to me!'**

Yes, and I've lied to you plenty of times, you just never found out. Besides I'm a terrible liar, I kept laughing and rambling...

**Oh, things suddenly make so much sense! I should really stop daydreaming when you talk to me.**

You mean, you only pretend to listen when I talk to you?

**...RACHEL YOU GOT ARRESTED!**

Aunt Shelby I am very disappointed in you!

**Aw I'm sorry honey, I promise I'll pay more attention next time! On a more serious note, why did you get arrested when she's the one who hit you first?**

She turned out to be a psychopath! Apparently the cops were kinda scared of her or something! I think her name was Sylvester Stallone...

**Huh? Isn't he an actor?**

That's odd, I could of sworn it had Sylvester in it. She wore a tracksuit and was like freakishly tall with blond hair and demon eyes, sound familiar?

**Oh dear god! Please don't tell me you assaulted Sue Sylvester!**

YES! That's the one! Wait...how do you know her?

**Rachel, please don't freak out...**

Why would I freak out?

**You know how we discussed that we would have to look into other schools if Carmel didn't over-rule your suspension?**

Please get to the point

**Right! Well it seems that McKinley is the only other option you have apart from going back to New York because no-one wants to enrol someone who assaults people and has a criminal record...which I was just made aware of.**

McKinley? You mean the loser school who's asses we kicked at nationals last year? You have got to be kidding me!

**I'm sorry Rachel but it's either that or New York.**

Fine! But I still don't see what this has to do with the devil in tracksuits.

**...she's the principal and cheer-leading coach. Now I know why she was so eager to accept you!- Rachel! Rachel!**  
**Oh crap! Fainting isn't going to get you out of this young lady!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thank you to all my subscribers! I was really overwhelmed with how much of you added me to your alert list :)**

**Now the story really begins! Things will get much more interesting within the next few chapters.**

**Bitchy Santana Vs Badass Rachel + Drama is coming up!**

**Don't worry, you'll see more of Quinn in the next chapter :)**

**I hope you enjoy this one, I love hearing what you all think, so please feel free to review :)**

**As always I don't own glee which is very unfortunate.**

**Thanks for reading! If you want I can update again soon because I know how frustrating it is to wait :)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Yes, she had really fainted because even she could admit her acting skills weren't that good. Unfortunately it only made matters worse because she fell off her chair and ended up with a fat lip. Luckily the swelling had gone down in time for her first day in Hell.

Why was she so scared? Sue wouldn't hit her in front of any witnesses so all she had to do was stay away from empty classrooms and avoid dark hallways right?

No actually she was still very screwed.

If she remembered correctly, Sue wasn't the only one at McKinley that she had managed to piss off. In fact most of the cheerios would gladly murder her for all the mocking YouTube videos she made of them.

Sadly, Rachel was not as smart as she often pretended to be, otherwise she would of posted the videos on another anonymous account. Preferably one which didn't consist of her user-name being *RachelBadassBerry* and a photo of her throwing a ball at Santana's head while she was crying in the bathroom after they lost at nationals.

It's not like she had anything against the Latina. In the beginning she didn't even know the girl existed. That all changed when Santana called her an ugly transvestite midget when Rachel had gone to wish them good-luck at nationals the previous year.

In that moment Rachel had walked away with her head held high and swore to get revenge on the Latina. Not that she had hurt her feelings or anything because when she cried herself to sleep that night it wasn't because Satan had called her a transvestite. No, they were happy tears for winning nationals that day. Yes happy tears because Rachel Berry was not weak. The countless YouTube videos mocking the Latina and her team-mates were made when she was bored _and not_ because Santana had made her cry.

Whatever her reasons for hating the Latina, it didn't matter because Rachel Berry was still dead...and currently missing first period.

She said one last quick prayer as she closed her eyes and ran through the halls of McKinley, head down, sunglasses covering her face and purple wig bouncing on her head. She thought a disguise would help her get through the day safely. Hopefully no-one would recognize her right?

All her efforts were wasted as she suddenly slipped on a sticky red substance.

Oh hell no!  
"son of a bit-" her rant was cut off before it even started when someone put their hands on her shoulder.

"I-I-I'm so sorry! Oh my Gosh I didn't have time to tell the janitor to clean that up, I was just so cold and didn't want my cloths to stain so I ran to the nearest bathroom to try and wash up before first period ended! I'm going to be in so much trouble for missing History again! I'm sorry, A-Are you okay?"

_Rachel was not okay!_

"I think I have a major bruise on my ass but I'll live" Rachel studied the girl in front of her, thick rimmed glasses that covered most of her face, lots of Argyle and grandma shoes. She tried desperately not to cringe. "why are you late to class? Don't you have a shower at home or something?"

The girl blushed and hung her head in embarrassment "umm I-I actually showered this morning at home b-but I got slushied before first period so I had to wash it off before it dried and gave me a rash"

Rachel was shocked, sure throwing slushies was a good idea she never thought of, but to throw it on such an innocent girl was just cruel! Not like she would pick on anyone who didn't deserve it. Hurtful pranks were usually reserved for jocks and cheerleaders because they were assholes. She never picked on people to make herself feel better, unless they hurt her first, in those cases it was war and psychotic Rachel would come out to play.

She mumbled a few curse words under her breath as she picked herself off the ground. "I'm sorry to hear that, you should really get to class, I don't want to keep you any later than I already have"

"It's not your fault, it happens alot so it's no big deal, thank you for not being mad at me" she fought back a smile as she studied the brunette in front of her, before she shifted her gaze to her shoes and started to walk away "nice wig by the way, purple suits you"

Rachel laughed before turning in the opposite direction and heading for Sue's office, she ripped off her wig and took off her shirt that was covered in slushy. She looked at her appearance, white tank top and black torn jeans would have to do. She was sure Sue would be thrilled!

As she made her way to the principals office she almost fainted twice but not because of fear. She blamed it on the heat and McKinley's lack of air conditioners. Seriously how poor was this school?

Rachel Berry wasn't scared, she was too badass to even admit that the emotion even existed so when her heart pounded like it was going to explode and she jumped at every corner, she blamed it on heart burn and indigestion.

With her eyes closed and countless prayers flying through her mind, she opened the door and hoped that Sue would have a heart attack and die on the spot when their eyes met.

What she found in there was just as surprising.  
"Excuse me sir, I'm here to see Ms Sylvester? My name is Rachel Berry, it's my first day"

"Oh yes Ms Berry please come in" The man looked up at her and motioned for her to take a seat. "I'm principal Figgans, Ms Sylvester is no longer the principal after she was caught throwing one of her cheerios down the stairs. The girl broke both her arms and legs so Sue was forced to give up her title and go back to being the cheer-leading coach" her laughed nervously before adding "between me and you, I think she likes it better because she can get away with abusing kids"

Rachel's stomach twisted violently and all of a sudden she had the urge to rid her stomach of everything she had eaten that week.

The man gave her a worried look before adding "Ms Berry, given your...history...I wouldn't worry too much about Ms Sylvester, if she causes you any trouble, please see me immediately"

Rachel slowly nodded and gave him a small smile "thank you sir"

"No problem, now here's your schedule, the classes are all numbered so it shouldn't be too hard to find your way around. Since its your first day and you missed first period, I'll let it slide this time but let me remind you that tackiness is not welcome at McKinley"

Rachel had the decency to at least look embarrassed before quickly apologizing and getting ready to leave. "I assure you it won't happen again sir, I fully intend on keeping my perfect 4.0 GPA"

He gave her a small smile as he shifted in his seat "that's very good to hear and the only reason I didn't hesitate to accept someone of your history into our school Ms Berry. Please stay out of trouble and welcome to McKinley"

Rachel walked out of his office with every intention of skipping the remaining period but when she heard giant footsteps and saw a flash of blond hair she ran for her life.

Luckily her first class was close. She peered in through the window before quietly opening the door, silently hoping not to catch anyone's attention. Rachel wondered why she even hoped at all when Everyone's eyes suddenly shot up and stared at her.

She put her hands in her pockets and cleared her throat "Hi I'm Rachel Berry, I'm the new student"

The teacher nodded before adding "Ms Berry please take a seat and catch up on what you've missed. Next time being late will result in a detention"

Students laughed as Rachel rolled her eyes and took an available seat in the corner

Rachel was in her last class for the day, by some miracle she had managed to avoid Sue and Santana. Her disguise was actually working! Eating lunch in the Bathroom alone had also helped...

A few minutes passed without incident before she felt something hit her head. She looked down at her desk and saw a crumpled piece of paper. Muttering curse words under her breath, she scrunched the paper up further with every intention of throwing it back when someone kicked her chair and whispered "Read it manhands!"

Rachel smirked at the nickname before opening it and quickly turning around to catch a glimpse of the cheerio sitting behind her. The cold eyes and blond hair that she was met with did nothing but make her smirk deepen. The girl thought she was intimidating but Rachel just found her cute.  
She could practically feel the anger seeping through the paper and almost ripped it in her excitement. If this note contained nasty comments, she could kick some cheerio ass and use the it as proof that she was provoked.

Playing the innocent victim was Rachel's all time favorite role because it worked every time.

_"Don't think I haven't seen the YouTube videos treasure trail, Welcome to Santana's Kingdom you bitch! your midget ass is dead!"_

Rachel laughed out loud which caused the whole class to stare at her like she had grown an extra head. Instead of telling them to mind their own business she shrugged and wrote out a quick reply before throwing the paper back.

Santana's anger was only fueled when the note hit her in the eye.  
_  
"Bring it Dora the Explorer! I would love nothing more than to show the whole school a repeat of what happened in the bathroom at Nationals last year ;)"_

Rachel was excited and had a cocky grin stretched out on her face.  
Santana was fuming and plotting revenge...along with ways to get rid of Rachel Berry's lifeless body and run away to Mexico before anyone even noticed she was missing.

After what felt like forever, the bell finally rang but before Santana could collect her things and follow Rachel out the door, she had disappeared. "You can't hide forever you little midget, tomorrow your transvestite ass will face the biggest slushy shower ever recorded in history!" she pulled out her phone and sent out a few quick texts before a smile appeared on her face as promises of tomorrows abuse filled her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapters will get longer after this one :)**

**I'm not sure when I'll update next so i hope you'll enjoy this one.  
**

**Dont Own glee Unfortunately.**

**

* * *

**

Rachel strolled into school nice and early seeping confidence. She had forgotten to get her books out of her locker in her rush to escape Santana's fury. Her history homework was left undone but luckily she had until lunch to finish it.

Not like Santana scared her, in fact the Latina had the opposite effect on the other brunette. Rachel found her quite amusing, the way her tan skin would turn pink when she got angry or the way she would shake when you got her really mad, It was all very entertaining.

However she knew that if Santana caught up to her yesterday, she would cause a scene and Sue "the devil" Sylvester would surely find her.

Finally making it to her locker and turning the corner to head to the library, she heard a faint gasp.

Carefully turning around to avoid being seen, she hid behind a trashcan to get a better look at what was happening while remaining undetected just incase the Devil spotted her. .

What she saw made her heart twist and anger burn in the pit of her stomach.

There, standing in the middle of the hallway, surrounded by cheerio's was the nerdy girl she met the previous day before first period. It took a while for Rachel to process the scene in-front of her because the amount of slushy made it hard to recognize the girl at first. But when she slowly opened her mouth and spoke, there was no mistaking it was her.

Rachel slowly approached them, faintly hearing the insults being hurled at the shaken girl. "Listen loser, you will do my Math homework for the rest of the week and hand it to me every lunch period. Got it?" Santana sneered.

"Y-Yes San-Santana" the girl stuttered.

"Good, don't be late like last time because you wouldn't want me to push you down the stairs in-front of your idiotic boyfriend Finnerella again and watch as he does nothing, would you?"

"N-No S-Santana, I-I Promise ill have it done on time" the girl whispered trying to fight back her tears.

Before Santana could launch another cruel attack on the quietly sobbing girl, Rachel snapped. She increased her pace until she was a few footsteps away from the other brunette.

"Listen here Satan, if you don't step away from her_ right now, _I will _end _your pathetic existence. Why don't you try and pick on me for a change?" Rachel stood tall with her hands on her hips, cold eyes unblinking as she dared the Latina to make another move.

An evil grin spread across Santana's face as she slowly stepped towards the other brunette. "You know what Treasure Trail? I'm gonna let this one slide for now but ill remind you of your place here in McKinley _very soon_" With a snap of her fingers she turned on her heel and headed in the opposite direction followed by her minions.

Rachel remained frozen, eyes burning holes in the back of the Latina's head willing her to drop dead until she was out of sight. When she turned towards the other girl, she was also nowhere to be seen. Rachel huffed, still swimming in her anger as she followed the slushy trail to the nearest bathroom. There, stood the girl furiously wiping at her glasses and trying to restrain her tears. Rachel Gently put her hand on the girls shoulder to notify her of her presence.

The Other girl suddenly jumped and let out a loud shriek as she stumbled backwards. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to make sure you were okay"

"I-Im fine, don't worry about me, like it told you yesterday, I'm use to it" she finished the sentence with a small sad smile but Rachel could see fresh tears threatening to escape her deep sad eyes.

She mentally shook her head and looked away from the girls piercing gaze as she took a few steps toward her and held out her hand. Rachel's heart broke for the girl and it took all her self control to not turn around, find Santana and kick her ass right then and there. She tightly closed her eyes to keep her anger in check before she opened them to be met with curious eyes staring back at her. "I don't know where my manners went but I'm usually not so slow" she forced a laugh as she continued "I'm Rachel Berry, I just transferred here"

The Other girl slowly shook her hand before she let go to look down at her feet "Nice to meet you Rachel, Im Qu-Quinn, Quinn Fabray"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Quinn, I didn't mean to disturb you so I'll get going, are you sure you don't need any help?" she tried her best to paste on a comforting smile but it turned out constipated due to the images of Santana running through her mind.

Quinn finally looked up and shook her head "No. I'm fine, Thank you for everything even though you didn't have too, Santana is honestly mean to everyone" she crossed her arms protectively around herself before her gaze fell to the floor again.

"Not a problem Quinn, I'll see you later and don't worry about Santana, you wont have to deal with her for much longer" Before the blond could reply, the brunette was already out the door.

Quinn shot the closing door a puzzled look as Rachel marched through the halls, hell bent on teaching the Latina some manners.


	4. Chapter 4

**Firstly i would just like to say a big thank you to all my subscribers!**

**I'm still debating whether or not to continue this story, i have a great plan but work might get in the way and lack of reviews is kinda killing my muse**.

**Hope you've enjoyed it so far, I'll continue updating _if_ I get more interest :)**

**Here's an extra long chapter incase it doesn't get any further**.

**As always i dont own glee or any of the characters, if i did, the show would be much more interesting.**

* * *

Unfortunately for Rachel, the first period bell had rang before she could locate the Queen Bitch. She headed to her Spanish class and sat at the back, carefully avoiding the teachers eyes. Rachel never regretted flipping him off at nationals like she did now. She felt her cheeks blushing as the memory flashed through her mind. She was too busy staring at her notebook to notice someone take a seat infront of her.

"Spanish? Really Rupaul, why don't you kill yourself already?"

Rachels eyes shot up as her hands balled into fists almost reaching forward to slap the Latina's head before Mr Shue interrupted.

"Excuse me Rachel?" She snapped out of her Santana induced rage as she met his eyes.

"Yes Mr Shue?" she asked sweetly, trying to come off as innocent but it sounded more threatening to his ears.

His posture immediately stiffened before he lowered his eyes to her desk "I-Um just wanted to welcome you to the school and I hope that you know there are no hard feelings after what happened at Nationals last year" he hesitated and thought carefully before he continued. "I-We saw your amazing performance and would just like to let you know, there is an available spot in our glee club if you want to join, Santana here is our Captain, if your interested, please don't hesitate to ask any of us" he tried to smile but failed miserable under her intense stare.

"Uh thanks Mr Shue, but if I were to even audition, it would be for the part of Captain because the one you have now is obviously lacking...judging by your weak performance last year..." she ended the last part with a kick to Santana's chair just to piss her off. From where she was sitting she could see the Latina's clenched fists and couldn't help the smirk that immediately took over her face.

Mr Shue looked more uncomfortable more than anything else, so he cleared his throat and avoided Santana's hate filled gaze before quickly adding "If that's a role you would be interested in, then I see no harm in having a competition between you and Santana...If its okay with her...let me know if your interested and we could discuss this further" He hastily fled the scene and went back to his desk before clearing his throat and continuing the lesson.

The Latina's fists never unclenched for the remainder of the period, in fact she managed to brake a few pencils in her attempt to calm down. Rachel watched on in amusement, clearly enjoying the view while pretending to pay attention to whatever the curly haired man was rambling on about. Shelby had taught her enough Spanish so she really saw no need in paying attention. Mr Shue's Spanish sucked just as bad as his lame glee club anyway.

Thankfully the bell rang just as Shue opened his mouth to ask a question. Rachel again ran for her life, determined not to face the Latina's wrath until lunch. She successfully managed to somehow avoid the cheerios until she came face to face with the tracksuit devil herself, the moment their eyes met, Rachel knew she was doomed.

"Well Well Well...look what the obese cat dragged in..." The evil smile threatened to split the older woman's face in half as she slowly approached the young brunette.

This was it, the moment Rachel had been running from. Well Sue may have been tall but she was old and Rachel sure as hell wasn't in the mood to die. Carefully she took two steps forward then turned around getting ready to bolt, when Sue's voice stopped her legs even had time to increase their speed.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT BERRY!"

The whole student body went quiet as they anticipated her next move. Rachel turned around to face Sue again with a fake smirk. "You know, you cant kill me infront of all these witnesses right?"

"Death would be too good of an option for incompetent accidents like you. I'm going to make sure that you go through enough suffering to last you a lifetime, and even when that's over you'll have enough emotional damage left to scar an elephant. Don't worry ill make sure you get everything you deserve. Don't think you can ever escape Sue Sylvester because once you piss me off, I will attack until you cry" she lowered her voice to make sure no-one else around them could hear before adding "and don't you ever for a second think you can hide from me, I will sniff you out like the rat you are and unleash hell on your pathetic existence"

Rachel was a good actress and she was no stranger to playing dirty. She cleared her throat before raising her voice so a large majority of the students could hear their conversation. "Ms Sylvester I'm honoured that you would trust me enough to even ask, but I'm afraid I have to decline as I don't have a trophy fetish and honestly, that would be really weird" she gave her best scared puppy expression before quickly adding "Please stay away from me, your my teacher and what your suggesting is very inappropriate!"

Before the tracksuit devil could even breathe another word, Rachel stormed away from the scene and towards the cafeteria. She had almost made it to safety when she was pulled into an empty classroom.

Just when she thought her day couldn't get any worse, she turned around to be greeted by Santana.  
"Miss me Rupaul?" she crossed her arms over her chest and snapped her fingers.

Almost immediately Rachel was surrounded by at least 10 cheerios, all of them holding extra large cups of slushy. "You didn't really think I wouldn't get you back for the shit you pulled in Spanish class, did you?" she took a step closer until she was within touching distance of the other brunette. "listen carefully because next time you cross me, it will result in bodily harm. Your not in Carmel anymore you delusional midget. You better watch your back because this is my school, my territory and mark my words, you will pay"

All traces of Rachels smirk suddenly disappeared, she raised an eyebrow at the Latina, silently provoking her.

The evil smirk re-appeared on Santana's face but before Rachel could even think of an insulting comment, Santana's fingers snapped again instantly killing Rachel's words before they left her lips. The next few seconds were all a blur and the next thing she knew, she was alone and covered in at least 4 different flavors of slushy.

A cold chill ran through her body as pain faintly began to register in her mind. Images of Quinn infected her brain as she tried to comprehend how the blond girl could possibly get use to this sort of treatment.

She slowly turned around, feeling numb and tired. She didn't even have the energy to get angry. She faced the door to be met with frightened eyes of the students that had witnessed the exchange between the girls. Rachel honestly didn't even know they had been loud enough to attract a crowd.

She mentally shook her head and snapped out of her haze. Slowly walking to the door, she held her head up high and willed herself to make it to the bathroom before she lashed out and murdered Santana.  
_  
It was war and revenge would be very sweet._

Rachel made her way through the crowd stopping after a few seconds to discard her shirt, she was too cold to care that she would be left with nothing but a bra on.

Just as she made it into the hallway, a loud whistle erupted from a group of jocks. A stupid looking mohawked boy emerged from the crowd and took in her appearance. "damn babe, how so you look so hot after a slushy shower?"

Rolling her eyes, she mentally reminded herself to kick his ass later. "shut up moron, your friends with Santana right?"

Stupid mohawked boy stared at her bra clad breasts as he licked his lips and nodded slowly. "Good, please tell her to start digging her grave!" she added the last part in a loud scream before storming off tithe bathroom.

Obviously Rachel didn't have a spare change of cloths, she did however have a black cardigan lying around in her locker. She didn't have time to dwell on it much as the bell signalled the start of class again. At this point she was just lucky to have washed the slushy out of her hair and wiped it off her stomach, at least she wasn't sticky anymore.

She wasn't surprised at the loud whistles and cat calls she received on her way to Math, It only made her feel slightly violated so she picked up her pace and made it to class in record time. She let out of a breath of relief when she noticed the teacher hadn't arrived yet, she wasn't in the mood to be reported for stripping and indecent exposure.

People had just started filling in the room so she crept to the most vacated area in the class hoping to not catch anyone attention. A small gasp escaped the lips of a student close by and Rachel turned to see who it belonged too.

A large smirk took over her face as she noticed the blond girls appearance. It was Quinn and she was staring at her tan and deliciously tanned abs with a dark blush on her cheeks. Rachel should of been embarrassed, but her ego let her feel no shame. Instead she felt a comforting and warm feeling in the pit of her stomach, just by knowing she had an effect Quinn.

Gracefully, she sat down into the vacant desk next to the blond girl and tried not to let her cocky smirk deepen. "Hey Quinn I didn't know you were in my math class!"  
The girl who was now staring at a blank page of her notebook, bit her lip as she desperately tried to look anywhere but at Rachel. "Oh hey R-Rachel, um why are you naked?"

At least Rachel had the decency to be embarrassed this time. "didn't you hear? I got caught in a slushy shower" the girl quickly lifted her head in shock before she immediately regretted it and diverted her eyes back to her notebook again. Rachel studied her amused. "I actually feel great, the heat was killing me since this school lacks a sufficient amount of air conditioners so it really helped me cool down"

Quinn kept her eyes on her notebook as she quietly whispered "I'm so sorry Rachel, was it because of me?"

For some odd reason her heart clenched at the question before she quickly replied "No of course not Quinn! Why would you even think that? I'm surprised you don't know actually. Me and Santana have hated each other for a long time now. She's been my enemy for years" okay the last part was a lie, she didn't even know the bitch existed until last year but telling Quinn it had been longer seemed more comforting.

Thankfully it worked and the blond released a sigh of relief. Slowly and cautiously she met Rachel's eyes with a small smile on her lips. Her mouth opened and closed a few times but before she could say anything the teacher entered.

Rachel quickly ducked her head to avoid being questioned and punished for her nudity in public. Luckily the teacher didn't look her way and she heard Quinn lightly chuckle beside her. Rachel turned her head and gave the girls profile a genuine smile before turning her attention back to her very boring teacher.

After a few minutes of useless rambling, The man Scribbled plenty of mathematical problems on the board and turned to address the class.

"Okay class, please choose a partner and work on these problems for the remainder of the period. Anything not finished today will be set as homework and expected to be completed before class tomorrow"

The class started chatting excitedly over the prospect of being given a free gossip period. Rachel turned to Quinn who was fidgeting with her pencil "Hey Quinn you wan-" her question was cut off as the stupid mohawked boy's voice overpowered hers.

"Hey Babe! Yes, hot new girl I'm talking to you" he winked at her and wigged his eye brows before lamely adding "you wanna work together?"

She rolled her eyes and covered her breasts with her cardigan as she felt his eyes trying to roam her body again. "Thanks for the offer but I already have a partner"

The sly grin fell off his face as he quickly tried to persuade her with his so called puppy dog eyes. She felt her stomach turn and had to look away from the idiot before she lost the breakfast she had consumed that morning.

She directed her eyes at Quinn who had begun solving the first problem "Sorry to disturb you while your working but do you maybe want to work together?" The blond's posture immediately stiffened at her suggestion so she quickly added "but If you don't want too, it's perfectly fine I just thought we would be able to finish quicker and avoid homework-"  
Her rant was thankfully cut off as Quinn shook her head. " you really want to work with me?" The brunette nodded enthusiastically and gave her a reassuring smile. "O-Okay sure I would...like that"

Rachel beamed and scooted closer. The rest of the period went by without complication as the two girls exchanged a few words and worked through the questions.

They were almost half way when Rachel checked the time and noted the bell was going to ring soon. "I don't think we're going to finish on time, did you want to catch up after school and work on them together?"

The blond peered at the brunette through her glasses and bit her lip "I-Um-I could just finish them myself and have them ready by tomorrow, so you really don't have to do anything"  
Rachel was taken back by the girls hesitance, she studied whatever she could see of her face through her glasses before she finally spoke. "Thats really unfair on you, I like being an active participant in a team so if your free and are comfortable enough to work with me after school, i would really like to help"

After what seemed like forever the bell Rang and Quinn turned to the brunette with a smile and small nod. "My parents wont be home until later tonight so you can stop by at around 6 if that's okay with you" she handed Rachel a piece of paper containing her address before packing up and heading to her next class.

Rachel followed her out the door and teasingly whispered "See you at 6 Quinny" This time the blush that appeared on the blond's face was enough to distract her from plotting Santana's death for the remainder of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for Reading, Subscribing and Reviewing!**

**Your reviews make me want to continue the story :)**

**Here's another Long Chapter, sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors. **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Don't own glee unfortunately.  
**

**

* * *

**

That evening Rachel had gone home after school and immediately went up to her room to take a nap. Her study date with Quinn was the last thing on her mind as she gave into the relaxation and comfort of her bed.

Her eyes snapped open at 5:50pm.

She jumped out of bed mentally cursing herself for not setting an alarm as she quickly threw on the closest pair of jeans and T-shirt she could find.

In her panicked state she tripped over a pair of Shelby's sneakers and cursed her aunt for the small bruise she now had forming on her cheek.

She finally made it out the door 5 minutes later and was at the Fabray's house in illegal but record time. Just as she was about to ring the door bell, a lanky male stepped out of the house followed by an upset Quinn. She made eye contact with the blond and shot her a quick smile.

"Oh hey, you must be the new girl, I saw you in the hallway today after you got slushied" he licked his lips "I'm Finn, Quinn's...friend" the blond shot him a hurt look before he quickly added "I'm also the star quarterback" he ended the sentence with a cheesy grin.

Rachel had never felt the need to slap someone so much as she did with the giant staring down at her. "So your the star of the football team that hasn't won a single game in over 20 years? Finn nodded stupidly before realization finally dawned on him. He opened his mouth a few times but Rachel saved him further embarrassment by cutting him off "it was nice to meet you Pinn but if you would excuse me, Quinn and I have some homework to complete" she turned her attention back to the blond before walking past the tall boy, ignoring his presence and making her way into the house.

Quinn muttered a quick goodbye to Finn before locking the door and leading them upstairs and into her room. In her rush Rachel hadn't had time to really examine the blond's house from outside. Judging from the inside, It was a small two story house but it felt like it was lacking something. She quickly shoved any other thoughts into the back of her mind as she took a seat on the desk Quinn had led her too.

The brunette was about to properly greet the blond and compliment her room before Quinn beat her to the punch. "Thanks for coming Rachel" she shyly met the brunettes eyes and gave her a tight smile "before we begin I would just like to say I'm sorry"

Rachel looked at her puzzled, trying to figure out what the blond was apologizing for. "Firstly what are you apologizing for? I can't remember you doing anything that was even the slightest bit offensive"

The blond dropped her gaze to the floor before gently shaking her head "Well I'm sorry for two things actually" the brunette raised her eyebrow in confusion before gesturing for the blond to continue "I-I um firstly" the blond bit her lip and Rachel couldn't help but smile at the girls cuteness. "Well I'm sorry for doing the homework already, I didn't wait for you" she took another deep breath before adding "I'm also sorry on Finn's behalf"

Rachel stood from her seat and approached the blond girl. "The homework I can understand and can forgive you for but why are you apologizing for him?"

"W-Well he was really rude and acted inappropriately toward you, I'm sure he made you feel uncomfortable"  
Unconsciously, the brunette stepped closer. "Quinn your not responsible for your boyfriends actions"

The blond stiffened at the mention of the word boyfriend. She took in a deep breath before finally speaking. "He-He's not my boyfriend anymore"' Rachel felt uneasy about how happy this news made her. "He broke up with me before you arrived"

"Oh Quinn I'm so sorry, I had no idea, you could of told me to leave"

"It's okay really, I found out he was cheating on me"' it was barely a whisper but the brunette heard every word. Rachel could feel her blood start to boil and clenched her fists to prevent herself from hugging the blond. "I don't know why I was so oblivious. He's always been out of my league...I shouldn't be surprised he couldn't wait until marriage, I mean it would of hurt much less if he had at least pretended he wasn't embarrassed to be seen with me"

Rachel stood there absolutely dumbfounded. She felt angry, shocked and confused. Why would anyone be embarrassed to be seen with Quinn?. Sure she wore alot of Argyle but the girl was undeniably beautiful.

"I know you may not believe me right now but Quinn you really are beautiful and I'm not just saying that to make you feel better, if he couldn't see how lucky he was to have you then he never deserved you to begin with" Rachel felt like a sap and prayed that there were no hidden cameras in the room because her street cred would definitely suffer at those words.

One look into Quinn's tearful and mesmerizing hazel eyes and The brunette decided she didn't care about her reputation half as much as she cared about making the blond feel better.

The brunette took in the blond's appearance one last time before stepping closer and wrapped her arms around the blond who was crying freely by now. At first she felt like she was hugging a tree but soon Quinn relaxed and melted into the hug. When her sobs had subsided, Rachel pulled away, wiped away her tears and took a few steps back to look at her.

Quinn took a shaky breath and willed herself not to cry again."Thank you Rachel"

Rachel softly smiled at her as she studied the girl in front of her "Quinn, why don't you believe your beautiful?"

Tearful hazel eyes met sad chocolate brown

"I-I...look at me, It's obvious isn't it?"

"The only thing obvious is your low self esteem. You have more natural beauty than any other girl I've seen. The only thing separating you from them is your level of confidence"

Quinn let out a shaky laugh and shook her head

"You really don't have to tell me this, I accepted that I couldn't look like the girls in the cheerios a Long time ago"

Rachel snorted "Who exactly gave you this incorrect information?"

"Santana and other popular kids"  
Rachel couldn't help but laugh "Santana told you this? And you believed her?" a plan formed in her head as a smirk crept on her face.

The blond looked at her warily and nodded.

"Would you like to come shopping with me next week?"

Quinn looked at her with her mouth open "W-Why would you want to go shopping with me?"

Rachel debated whether to let Quinn in on her plan or not before she decided against it. "I want to take you out and have some good old fashioned fun and I also want to prove to you just how pretty you are"

"You won't be scared of being slushied if you're seen with me?"

Rachel grinned "I'm not scared of Santana and her minions. I have a plan"

Quinn raised an eyebrow "what kind of plan?"

"You don't need to worry about that part yet, just come with me next Saturday and I'll show you"  
Exactly 3.5 minutes later, the blond had finally agreed to the shopping trip.

Rachel's plan was set. First she would take Quinn shopping and give her a makeover to boost her confidence. Then everyone would fall for her after seeing her hotness. Sue would surely want the prettiest girl in school to join the cheerios so Rachel would convince her to do so. Eventually Quinn would take the HBIC crown from Santana and throw the Latina to the bottom of the pyramid.

Sure she felt bad about using Quinn for getting revenge on the Latina, but she needed this just as much as Rachel did right? Well that's what Rachel convinced herself anyway.

_Operation make Quinn HBIC was set._

_

* * *

_

The next few days were uneventful. She tried to set Santana's hair on fire once during chemistry but the teacher caught her before any damage could be done. That had resulted in two detentions and a trip to the principals office.

Finally it was Friday and the brunette couldn't wait until the following Saturday. She had been planning the shopping trip for a week and couldn't wait to give the blond a makeover.

The brunette collected her things and headed to her last class for the day. Luckily it was Math so she would be seeing Quinn which meant the lesson would go much faster.

Her heart fluttered in her chest as soon as she caught sight of the blond sitting in her chair. Quinn gave her a shy grin as she took a seat next to her.

As predicted, the lesson flew by. They discussed the shopping trip in detail while they worked on the math problems. She was hit on by Puck at least three times before he finally gave up. Rachel however didn't miss the way Quinn's hand would grip her pencil tighter whenever one of the jocks tried to flirt with the brunette nor the breathe she released when Rachel abruptly declined their advances.

She figured it just made Quinn uncomfortable to hear their comments about "what a fine piece of ass" she was.

They continued chatting until the last period ended and they made their way out of class where Rachel would walk Quinn to her car.

They had almost made it to the carpark when a blond jock with huge lips and a Justin Bieber bowl-cut rounded the corner with a slushy in his hand. He had his eyes locked on Quinn and an evil smile on his face. Just as he got ready to throw the slushy, Rachel's foot connected to his groin and she flipped the cup to successfully slushy him on his way down to the floor. The hallway erupted in laughter as they boy cried on the floor.

Quinn watched the exchange in shock as Rachel held her hand and led her through the large crowd whom were still cheering her on and laughing at the crying boy whos face was contorted in pain.

They safely made their way to the blond's car where the brunette let go out her hand and motioned for her to get in. Quinn blinked a couple of times before the shock finally wore off.

Rachel grinned and _flirtatiously_ whispered "See you tomorrow Quinny, I'll pick you up at 11" she turned around and walked away before Quinn would see the blush on her cheeks. _Crap she wasn't suppose to flirt with the girl!_ She decided not to hold Quinn's hand anymore because it made her feel weird things.

Rachel's eyes accidentally found Santana with her pinkie linked with another blond cheerio as she made her way to her car. She aimed an empty water bottle at the Latina's head but missed and ended hitting the blond cheerio in the face.

Santana quickly turned to check on the blond cheerio with a worried expression on her face. Rachel was shocked, she had never seen a positive human emotion on the other brunettes face before. Santana's face quickly contorted in anger and Rachel realized she had never ever seen her that mad before either...

Deciding it was best to avoid her wrath, she quickly ran to her car to avoid being seen by the resident queen bitch who was now yelling at the top of her lungs in Spanish and searching frantically for the person responsible for kicking the bottle.

Rachel quickly drove to the nearest exit, on her way, spotting Quinn still sitting in her car, staring at a wall infront of her with a bright smile on her face.

In that moment the brunette knew two things.

1. She had to find out what made Quinn so happy and;  
2. Nothing made Santana more angry than when someone hurt her blond companion.

* * *

**You Guys still want me to continue?**

**let me know :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ready for more?**

**Lots of Faberry goodness in here.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors you find.**

**I Don't Own Glee Bla Bla Bla  
**

**Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

This time the alarm was not forgotten. The brunette woke up at 9am and was ready by 10. It felt like hours until the clock struck 10.40 and Rachel made her way to the Fabray house.

This time she didn't speed. With 5 minutes to spare, she made her way to the front door and prayed Quinn would be the one to open it.

Too bad luck was never on her side.

An older woman who looked to be in her early 40s answered the door and looked genuinely surprised to see someone so young on the other side. "May I help you?" she asked kindly.

"Hello Mrs Fabray I'm Rachel Berry, a friend of Quinn's. I'm here to pick her up for our shopping trip" The brunette nervously tried to smile as the older blond eyed her carefully.

"Oh hello Rachel, please come in" the woman opened the door and led Rachel into the living room where they sat in awkward silence.

A few minutes passed by before anyone spoke. "I'm sorry I wasn't aware Quinn was expecting company, she usually doesn't get many...visitors" the woman looked at Rachel with a sad smile "Thank you, I know this would mean a great deal to her" she shot a quick glance at the stairs before continuing "Ever since her dad...well ever since we lost him, she hasn't been herself"

Rachel's jaw clenched and she looked down at her lap speechless. A few minutes passed before she could speak again. "I'm so sorry to hear that Mrs Fabray, I had no idea"

The older blond smiled sadly and opened her mouth to explain but was cut off when they heard Quinn enter the room "Mo-oh hey Rachel, I didn't know you were already here" she shot her mom a worried look and bit her bottom lip.

"Hey Quinn, i actually just got here and your mother was showing me around the house" she hoped the blond wouldn't notice her forced smile.

"Oh that's great" she visibly relaxed "you ready to go?"

"Yes ma'am, after you" she slowly followed the younger blond out the door and said a quick goodbye to the older Fabray.

The ride to the mall was relatively quiet but the silence wasn't anything uncomfortable.

"So do you see anything you like?" Rachel prayed she wouldn't go towards the Argyle. Quinn grinned and nodded, picking up the ugliest sweater Rachel had ever seen.

The Brunettes eyes went wide in horror as she struggled to find words to let the blond down easy.

"Rachel please don't have a heart attack, i was just joking" Quinn's contagious laughter filled her ears and she couldn't help but let out a long sigh of relief.

"That was cruel Fabray! How could you play me like that?"

Quinn giggled "sorry I couldn't help myself! You should of seen your face!"

"As long as It gets you to laugh like that, I'll make all the silly faces you want" Rachel stuck out her tongue to emphasise her point as Quinn grinned at her trying her best to contain her laughter.

"Honestly though, I love this top and those jeans"

"Wow Quinn, you have great taste in cloths, why did you stick with the Argyle for _so long_?"

Quinn cast her eyes down before moving them to up meet Rachel's "The Argyle was comfortable...and I-I guess I never thought I was pretty enough to pull off these types of cloths"

"Well why don't you try these on and I'll show you how wrong you were?"

Quinn blushed slightly before nodding and following Rachel to the change rooms with large a pile of cloths in her arms.

Rachel's mind went blank and she felt like a damn pervert. She seriously considered calling the trip off and going home because she didn't want anyone else to know about the blond's breathtaking figure. _Why would anyone with that body feel self conscious or cover it up in hideous Argyle?_

She accidentally caught a peak at Quinn's lean torso when she needed help zipping up a dress. Rachel physically had to lean against a wall to hold herself up while practising her breathing exercises so the blond wouldn't notice her perverted thoughts.

"Quinn we're buying all of those"

_Specially those jeans because her ass looked fantastic in them. Rachel stop being a pervert! Your lucky she can't hear you thoughts! She's your friend not a piece of meat!_

"Um Rachel those are all kinda expensive, I can't afford all of them"

"Who said you were paying for anything today? I invited you to shop with me, it's my treat"

"Noway Rach!"

The brunette didn't miss the way her nickname sounded on the blinds lips, it was so sexy should could almost kiss it.

_Rachel your being a pervert again! Stop it Stop it Stop it!_

"Quinn Please understand that there's no point in arguing with me, my parents have a lifetime supply of unused cash that we need to take advantage of!" she grinned and headed for the cash register before Quinn could think of a rebuttal.

The brunette didn't miss the look of guilt on the other girls face so she decided to make a compromise when they were having lunch in the food court. "Miss Fabray I'll make you a deal" Quinn looked away from her barely eaten burger and at Rachel with a raised eyebrow. "well since you obviously don't feel comfortable with me funding this trip, I'll make you a deal"

The blond eyed her curiously "what do you have in mind?"

"I'm sure you spent lots of money on the cloths you own now, so since we're replacing your wardrobe today, you can donate everything in your closet to charity" Rachel done a victory dance in her mind at the thought of never seeing those fugly sweaters again. "In other words I get to throw away the cloths you spent your money on if you let me pay for the new ones. What do you say?" _please say yes! Please say yes! I really wanna see you (your ass) in jeans!...Oh look there's a cop! Why don't you go and turn yourself in you pervert?_

Quinn hesitantly nodded, knowing that the brunette wouldn't take no for an answer. "Rach you don't know how much this means to me, you really didn't have to go through all this trouble...I don't know how I could ever thank you"

_How about you kiss me and we can call it even? Oh my god! What's wrong with me? I don't want to kiss her! Shut up I don't!_

"It's always a pleasure Miss Fabray, anything to make you smile"

_You moron, stop trying to flirt with her using cheesy lines, She doesn't like you and your scaring her!_

_

* * *

_

4 hours, a few thousand dollars later and they were finally done shopping. The bags barely fit in The brunette's Lexus but she pleasantly daydreamed at thoughts of burning all the Argyle in the blonde wardrobe.

"Rachel I thought we were heading home?"

"Nope I'm kidnapping you"

The blond laughed as she made eye contact with the brunette "oh really? This should be good, where are you taking me?"

"Patience Miss Fabray, it's a secret" Rachel winked at her and watched on in amusement as the blonds cheeks quickly darkened.  
A few minutes later they reached their destination and Rachel led them to the front door. "I have one last surprise for you"

The door opened to reveal an older brunette woman in her early 30s. "Rachel! Where have you been? I've missed you! Oh god...please don't tell me you burnt your hair again"

Rachel laughed and shook her head "No No Ava, I would actually like to introduce you to a friend of mine, this is Quinn Fabray"

Quinn politely introduced herself as the lady welcomed them in and showed them to their seats. The blond shot Rachel a terrified look.

_God she looks adorable! Don't Touch Her , Don't Touch her! Remember the weird feelings?_

"Hey trust me okay? She the best in all of New York. I called in a favor and she flew here this morning, your in very good hands"

"You flew her all the way from New York for me?"

The Brunette didn't miss the look of awe on the blond's face. "Yes. You deserve the best and I don't trust anyone else like I do with Ava" she reached out for the blond's hand and gave it a light squeeze to comfort her. The stupid funny feelings came back instantly and she gently withdrew her fingers, already missing the blond's soft warmth.

"Quinn, we're ready for you" Ava gave her a bright smile as the blond nodded and slowly got up to follow the older brunette.

"Goodluck Quinny!" Rachel teasingly whispered with a grin.

The blond looked back with pink cheeks and gave her a shy smile before disappearing into the other room.

The next thing she remembered the brunette was being shaken "Rachel, Rachel wake up!"

Pain shot through her neck because of the uncomfortable chair she had slept on. She slowly sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes before waiting for them to focus"

"I-I'm sorry for waking you but I was kinda finished and think we can go home now"

"Huh?" Rachel turned to see what the other person was rambling about.

Her heart pounded as she willed herself to keep breathing. "Quinn? Is that you?"

_Of course it's her, she's doing that sexy lip bite thing! Sweet Jesus! Look at those lips!_

Quinn quietly nodded and shyly turned her head away so the brunette wouldn't see her blush again.

"I Oh Wow...Umm I?"

The blond giggled before Ava came into the room with a knowing grin "Sexy right? You were right when you told me she was a looker"

Rachel was still staring at Quinn not even acknowledging the other brunettes presence. "huh?" _damn she's doing that sexy lip bite thing again! Please don't stop! okay your being creepy now! Say something you pervert! Wait no don't say anything, she'll probably know what your thinking about and have your ass arrested!_

"Quinn you look wow..just wow, I mean I knew you were beautiful but I didn't...well..I you know?.. sorry I'll shut up now"

_I told you not to say anything you moron!_

The blond looked like she was about to die of embarrassment, had she ever received a compliment before?

Her hair had been cut into long layers and was slightly curled, her eyebrows had been perfectly shaped along with light make-up to highlight her beautiful features.

_Those eyes, please don't look away, wait I change my mind! Quick look away before I start getting inappropriate images in my head again...Oops too late.  
_  
"Wait how can you see? Where are your glasses"

Quinn looked away for a brief second before returning her gaze to mesmerising chocolate orbs. No-one else had made her feel this special before. "They're just reading glasses, I never really needed them to see, they were just something I could hide behind"

Rachel giggled lightly "Your insane! If I had eyes like yours, they would always be on display to see how incredibly jealous I could make people" she grinned again as the impossibly pink cheeks darkened even more. Not wanting to push her luck with the shy blond she quickly changed the subject. "Wow it's late I better get you home before your mom starts worrying"

Quinn reluctantly nodded, not quiet ready to part from Rachel so soon. "Okay that's a good idea, thank you for everything Ava"

Rachel's head snapped towards the other brunette, she didn't even notice her standing there. She recovered quickly "Yes Ava thank you for everything! I knew I trusted you for a reason"

The other brunette grinned "Anytime ladies, it's always a pleasure Rachel, don't be a stranger now"

After agreeing to meet up with her again soon, the girls made their way out to the car, Rachel let Quinn lead the way as she witnessed Ava making inappropriate faces at her "Real mature A! How old are you? 5?"

The other brunette giggled before winking and teasingly pointing to Quinn who's back was turned "I don't blame you she's a hottie!"

Rachel playfully slapped her arm and got in the car before waving and driving away.

The brunette honestly couldn't help herself, she kept stealing glances at the blond and driving extra slow so they wouldn't get to the Fabray's house so soon. Unfortunately time flew and the next thing she knew they were pulling into the driveway.

_STOP STARING AT HER! Oh my lord, shes staring back! Don't panic, Breathe you idiot!_

Rachel helped Quinn take the bags into her room and went to say goodbye to the older Fabray. "Oh hi Rachel whos your...oh my god, Quinn?"

For the hundredth time that evening, Quinn ducked her head and blushed "yes mom, it's me"

"Wow Honey you look amazing! Rachel! What did you do?"

"I honestly didn't do anything Mrs Fabray, all she needed to do was lose the glasses and get a haircut, she has your genes to thank for the rest"

The older Fabray smiled proudly but her eyes stayed on her daughter. Rachel swore she was going to cry at any second so she quickly excused herself to leave.

"Thank you for everything Rachel, please come by anytime!"

Rachel nodded and gave her a mega watt smile before Quinn walked her to the door. "I told you didn't I?"

"Yes Rach you were right" she nudged the other girl playfully.

With a smug smile the brunette answered "I'm always right Fabray! Now when I call you beautiful I want you to believe it"

The blond met Rachel's eyes and held her gaze with such intensity that the brunette's knees went weak and she had to look away before she fell.

_Calm down Rachel she's not even that pretty..okay that's a ridiculous lie, she's a goddess and your screwed!_

"I had alot of fun today...I guess I'll see you at school on Monday? No Argyle right?" the blond giggled and nodded sheepishly.

"Goodnight Quinny" Rachel whispered slowly wanting nothing more than to hold the blond but not trusting herself to get any closer.

"Goodnight Rach" the blond replied with the same heated gaze that made Rachel dizzy.

Rachel backed away slowly as Quinn waited for her to drive away. Feelings of loneliness seeped through her body as she thought about not seeing Quinn for a whole day. Crap she missed the blond already and she hadn't even been apart from her for 5 minutes...realization dawned on her as the brunette scolded herself for even thinking of Quinn in that way.

_She's just you friend, she's not even that pretty, her eyes aren't even that nice! Her sexy lip bite isn't even arousing, crap did I just admit that I'm attracted to her? Stop being a weirdo! Ahh who am I kidding? I'm screwed! _

_

* * *

_**Monday Morning should be very interesting...plenty of drama and jealousy there**_!_

**Are you Guys still enjoying the story?**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Really Long Chapter Here.**

**Please Read & Review If You Can, i would love to know what you guys think:)**

**I Don't Own Glee and sorry for any Grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As predicted, Sunday went by excruciatingly slow. The brunette felt stupid for not asking the blond for her number earlier and made a mental note to do it first thing on Monday. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice Shelby enter the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo what's wrong?"

"Hey Aunt Shelby, nothings wrong I just didn't get much sleep last night"  
_Yeah because you were up all night having inappropriate thoughts about someone..._

"You know what's funny? Ever since I started listening to you, I've noticed you lie alot. Honey...you know I would love to hear about the person who has you th-"

_Oh Crap! Deny Deny Deny!_

"Woah, let's get something straight, I don't like anyone in that way!"  
_That wasn't straight and neither are you! You a big gay liar!_

Shelby frowned as Rachel tried to casually sip her coffee while maintaining her best *I'm not lying face* "I just wanted to know if he was cute, that's all"  
_  
Well SHE is too cute, that's the problem...  
Those eyes, Those eyes make the stars look like they're not shining. Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying an- what the hell is wrong with me! Did i just sing that out loud? Oh no she's looking at you funny now, I think someone finally figured out your insane!_

"I don't mean to seem rude Aunt Shelby but shouldn't I be the one asking you these questions? I can't believe you thought you could date my Spanish teacher without me finding out"

Shelby's eyes went wide as she violently choked on her coffee "...Rach how did you find out? I'm so sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, then I'll stop!"

"No it's cool, as long as your happy then it's none of my business"  
_Thanks for making it easy to blackmail him if I need too aunt Shelby!_

Shelby beamed as she pulled the other brunette into a bone crushing hug and giving her a quick kiss on the head.

"Thank you kiddo, I have a few errands to run now but I'll be back in time for dinner, try not to mope around the house too much today, love you!"

"Love you too aunt Shelby, have fun with Shuster!"

Shelby almost tripped over her own feet and Rachel burst into a fit of giggles.

* * *

After another night of broken sleep, It was finally Monday. The brunette showered twice and changed her outfit three more times before lightly curling her long luscious raven locks.

Rachel made her way into the kitchen after she finally approved of her appearance. Her hand had just gotten hold of the cereal box when the doorbell rang.

Jumping slightly, she made her way to the front door as quick as her heels would allow before flinging it open to reveal the last person she expected to see.

"Hi Rach..I'm sorry to show up unannounced like this but i didn't have your number so I couldn't get in contact with you... I asked around and your Aunt is pretty famous around here so it wasn't too hard to find your house... I hope you don't mind..."

_Oh god she's wearing those jeans! Shit did she just say something? Oh sweet Jesus, the sexy lip bite! Do it again! She looks nervous, do I make her nervous? Now she looks worried, am I still staring at her? SHUT UP AND ACT COOL BERRY!_

"Hey Q! Don't be silly, I'm really glad you came actually because I was just thinking about you. Please come in!"  
_Stupid neighbor has a perfect view of her ass, the jerk is still checking her out...I saw her Argyle clad ass first buddy!_

The brunette quickly led the blond into the living room and out of her neighbors sight.

"You have a really beautiful house Rach"

The brunette couldn't help but melt from the way her name sounded on Quinn's lips. "Thank you, I'm glad you like it. Are you hungry? I was just about to have breakfast, would you like to join me?"

The blond smiled and shyly bit her lip again. "I would love to have breakfast with you"

Rachel beamed and led her to the kitchen. When the food was set, she took a seat next to the blond and subtly tried to sneak glances at her. She looked more beautiful than Rachel had ever seen her.  
_Even the way she chews her food is sexy...seriously berry? Your gonna have perverted thoughts about her even when she's innocently sitting next to you chewing on a piece of bacon? Your not even allowed to eat bacon!_

"So...are you okay? You seem quite nervous"

"Uhm well...I'm actually really scared Rach, what if they still make fun of me?"

The brunette had to concentrate extra hard on her food so thoughts of the blond's hurt face wouldn't flash through her mind. Finally she glanced up at the blond to find an insecurity she had never seen there before.

_If only I could kiss the pain away...oh for the love of Christ! Don't touch her Berry!_

Rachel clenched her knife as she held Quinn's gaze and willed her voice not to crack "You know I would never let anyone hurt you right? I'll be right by your side through everything if you want me to be and if anyone makes even the slightest hurtful remark towards you, they'll deal with me"

"Y-You would do that for me?"

"Of course I would Quinn"

_I would do anything for you..._

The blond flashed her beaming smiles all throughout breakfast and Rachel tried her best not to faint.

The ride to school was filled with the blond purposely playing songs she knew Rachel hated just to watch her make disgusted faces. By the time they made it to the parking lot, Quinn's demeanour changed again as she instantly began building up her walls.

Rachel had to physically open the door and drag her to the entrance "Rach please wait..."  
_Stupid fuzzy feelings! She's just touching your hand, get a grip!_

"Q, I promise I won't let anyone touch you. You don't have to be scared of these morons"  
_If Finn even looks at you the wrong way I'll brake his neck! Actually I'll brake his neck regardless..._

The blond's eyes were trained on the floor as she finally whispered "You'll really be there?"

"Every step of the way, I Promise"  
Before Rachel knew what was happening, the blond had pulled her into a hug. Rachel held her closer as she whispered soothing words to the distressed blond who was now visibly relaxing.  
_She's so soft and warm...please don't pull away..._

After a few short moments they pulled away much to Rachel's dislike and the blond smiled confidently at the brunette as she led the way.

After sharing one last meaningful glance, they entered the hallway side by side. The once noise crazed school quieted down as they shockingly stared at the two girls. Rachel coldly glared at anyone who dared even look at the blond the wrong way.  
_Stupid Morons! Have you never seen a hot girl before? Well guess what? I saw her first! Stop mentally violating her! Your all on my hitlist bitches!_

Puck, Finn and the blond fish lipped dude practically had drool running down their chins. Rachel's plan was working but she had never felt so sick before.  
_  
I think I'm jealous...you can't be jealous...she's not even yours to get jealous over!  
_  
_Look what you done! Now everyone sees what you saw when she was still wearing that stupid argyle!  
FINN I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU IF YOU DON'T STOP STARING AT HER YOU STUPID BABOON!_

The brunette silently dared someone to speak as they made their way to class but to her dismay, everyone was quiet.  
_Someone please say something, I really need to beat someone up right now! How about you fish lips? Damn are you crying again?_

The news of The hot new Quinn spread like wildfire throughout the school and pretty soon she had been asked out by all of Mckinley's eligible bachelors. The most shocking part however was she turned each one of them down.

The brunette met Quinn outside all of her classes to make sure she didn't get harassed by any jealous cheerios. The blond was still visibly uncomfortable with all the attention she had been receiving and Rachel saw the relief in her eyes everytime she met her after class.  
_She's happy to see me! Suck on that Finn! Would it be stupid if I done a small victory dance right now?_

Apart from being stared at, the day seemed to be going smoothly. Her uneasiness had been somewhat relieved during lunch when a freshman wouldn't take no for an answer. Quinn had politely declined his advances and dinner invitations so he had grabbed the blonds arm when she tried to walk away, to try and change her mind. Unfortunately he was completely oblivious as to who the brunette was and ignored the cold warning glares she sent his way. In one swift motion she had knocked him unconscious by hitting him with her textbook as the rest of the students looked on in both amusement and horror.

Rachel had again been sent to the Principals office where she had claimed he was harassing her. She shed a few fake tears and was sent off with a warning. The look of awe on the blond's face when Rachel stood up for her was enough to put a cheesy smile on her face for the rest of the day. No-one had been brave enough to approach the pair since and that itself was a major bonus.

Their final period was math together and the class was unnervingly quiet. The boys didn't try to flirt with any of them which was a welcomed change. Rachel was in no mood to get suspended for bodily harm.

They were talking quietly amongst themselves as Quinn giggled throughout the whole lesson.  
_Your still flirting with her? I thought I told you to stop it! Just because you make her laugh, doesn't mean she likes you!_

"How has you first day as the most wanted girl at Mckinley been?"

The blond shook her head in amusement before clearing her throat to speak "it's been...interesting...I don't know how i could of done it without you, everythings just been really hectic"

"I told you they would love you" Rachel winked at her as she flashed her sweetest smile.  
_Of course they would love her, she's perfect..._

Quinn looked over with a shy smile "I guess Rachel Berry is always right"

"Well I think I may be a little psychic" she flirted

Quinn's eyes burned into her so intensely, Rachel was sure she could see into her soul.

"Then what am I thinking about now Rach?"

_I don't know what your thinking about but I hope it's something to do with how much you want to kiss me!_

"Your thinking that i have nice eyes...which I should thank you for"

The blond blushed through her smile but continued to keep their eyes locked. Rachel refused to look away this time.  
_Kiss me before I go insane!  
You already are insane!  
Shut Up she's looking at me!_

"You do have very beautiful eyes but I was actually thinking about something else..."

For the first time in years, Rachel felt her self blush. Her mouth opened but no words came out.  
_Say something you fool! oh god she's so beautiful! If she were to lean just abit further then maybe I could taste those sweet lips..._

The spell they were under was abruptly broken when the stupid mohawked boy cleared his throat. Rachel was just about to jump up and strangle him but got distracted by the blush suddenly darkening the blonde's features.

He looked at them with a evil glint in his eyes that instantly made Rachel uncomfortable. "Sorry to interrupt ladies...the puckasaurus is having a party next Saturday and you two hotties are invited" he gave Rachel a flirtatious wink and she rolled her eyes at the manwhore.

"We'll think about it Noah"

"babe this is the party of the year and as the hottest badass in the school, you have to come! I'm not taking no for an answer so I'll expect you there by 9pm" He shot Quinn one last grin and quickly walked away before Rachel could argue with him.  
_Don't smile at her like that you asshole! I'm gonna shave your stupid Mohawk off while you sleep!  
_  
After she was done glaring at the boy from across the room, she turned to face the blond who was now working on her Homework. "So...you wanna go?"

The blond kept her eyes on her notebook, refusing to make eye contact. She shrugged and kept scribbling until Rachel poked her with her pencil.  
_Why's she being so weird after Puckerman left?_

"I've never been invited to one before" it was barely audible but Rachel somehow heard it.

"I'll go with you if you want, it would be fun. I promise not to let Puckerman and his wine coolers near you" she joked

Quinn finally smiled again and nodded.

"Good! Now we need to find something to wear, it's shopping time!"  
_Yes! I'll be able to see her in a tight dress that compliments her perfect body! I could make her wear a trashbag and she'd still make it look hot! Hmm maybe i should make her wear something ugly so everyone stops looking at her.._..

Rachel's internal debate was put to a stop as the bell signaling the end of the school day rang. They quickly packed up their things and headed to their lockers.

* * *

Rachel was waiting for Quinn to finish getting her stuff when there was a loud bang coming from the blonde's locker being viciously closed by the Latina.

_What the Hell!_

"Hello Rupaul and Tubbers"

Quinn looked absolutely mortified by Satana's presence.

"Hey Satan, what dragged you back from hell?"

Santana immediately glared at the blond before almost pinning her to the locker.  
"I don't know who the fuck you think you are by pulling this extreme makeover bullcrap and walking around like your hot shit. Did you forget who runs this school?. I think you need to be reminded"

"Firstly, step away from her. Secondly, if you ever talk to her like that again you won't live to see another day. If you want to start something, do it with me. Quinn has nothing to do with this"

Rachel pulled the scared blond away from Santana and handed her the car keys. "Quinn go sit in the car, I'll be out in a minute" the blond hesitantly nodded before passing the crowd that had gathered around them. Everyones eyes were glued to the two brunettes except the Finn who followed after the blond as soon as she headed for the carpark.  
_Finn I'm going to kick your beanstalk ass!_

It took every ounce of self control for the brunette not to go after Finn and drag him back, unfortunately Santana prevented her from moving.

"Listen here Treasure Trail, I don't know what kind of freakish midget loser thing you two have going on he-"

"Shut it Santana! Here's whats going to happen, listen very carefully because I'm not going to repeat myself. You stay away from Quinn at all times, if I find out you hurt her in any way the first thing I'll do is head to Sylvester's office and tell her about your summer boob job, Got it?

Santana's face fell immediately. "Who the fuck told you about that?" she snapped.

"I know everything. Don't hurt her and you won't lose your spot ontop of the social pyramid. If you talk to her, make sure you remove all traces of your bitchy and cutting remarks. If you can't be polite then I'll make sure you lose everything. Do you understand?"

The Latina had her fists clenched so tight, her knuckles were white. "You think you can blackmail me you bitch?"

Rachel laughed "No, this isn't blackmail, I'm making you a deal. Either you stay away from the girl or you act civil towards her. The conditions are very simple. Oh and don't forget that it includes your minions as well. If she ever gets slushied again, I'm coming after you"

Santana's at this point was breathing very heavily. Her jaw was clenched and she was ready to attack. "Your not going to get away with this"

Rachel re-positioned her body, ready to shield herself from any attacks. Santana moved forward slowly, fists clenched impossibly tighter than they were before. Rachel unconsciously took a step back. Santana wasn't going down without a fight. Rachel was relieved the blond wasn't here to witness what the Latina was capable of, even if her stupid ex boyfriend was comforting her now, at least she was safe.

"If your going to hit me, do it n-" her sentence was cut off when the Latina lunged forward and knocked Rachel to the ground. The other brunette struggled to avoid the fiery Latina's jabs as Santana held her down with one hand and tried to attack with the other. Her fist connected with Rachel's cheek and she went in for the kill again. Luckily the other brunette moved her head just in time for the next jab and Santana's hand hit the ground. She yelled in pain and Rachel switched their positions so that she was on top. She tried to hold the Latina down but the other girl was out of control.

Quickly, she jumped off the other girl and stood on her feet. Immediately following her was Santana shoving her against the lockers. Rachel avoided another punch and shoved her back against the next row. Santana's head hit the metal hard as Rachel pinned her against them firmly, stopping her from attacking again.

"Stop It, I don't want to hurt you"

"Fuck you berry! Let go of me!"

"Calm down and stop attacking me!"

"Fuck you midget" she spat

Rachel had enough, she held the Latina in place as she struggled against the Badasses grip. "I'm not going to let you go until you calm down"

"Stop the violence!" They both turned their heads in time to see Brittany making her way through the large crowd that had gathered around them. Santana relaxed immediately and stopped fighting against the other brunettes grip.

As soon as Brittany was in touching distance, Rachel let go of the Latina so she could be comforted by her blond companion. The blonde quickly dragged the brunette to the bathroom, clearly mad at the other girls violent outburst.

As soon as they were out of sight, Rachel snapped out of her haze as the crowd started cheering. She quickly made her way through the hundreds of students and to the car park to see if Quinn was still there.

Unfortunately the blond was no-where in sight. She checked her phone to find a message from the girl she was looking for

_**Hey Its Quinn. I'm sorry I ran, Santana kinda terrifies me. Don't worry about me, Finn's taking me home. I unlocked your car door and left the keys under the drivers seat. Please stop by on your way home, I need to see you- Q**_

Rachel let out a sigh of relief. She quickly made her way to her car before driving to the Fabray house. She parked on the other side of the road, just out of sight and groaned in pain as she felt her cheek twitch in pain, Santana had landed a really good punch.

She checked her bruise in the mirror before contemplating whether or not to tell the blond what happened. Her head automatically snapped to the Fabray home where Finn's idiotic laughter filled her ears. She saw Mrs Fabray looking towards the boy with a giddy smile as he leaned down to kiss the younger blond. Quinn had a plastered smile on her face and watched him as he walked down the driveway to his car. The Brunette turned her head in disgust as she felt her stomach turn in hurt and jealousy.

Without a second look, she powered on the engine and sped away into the distance.

_How could I of been so stupid?_

_

* * *

_

_**Dun Dun Dun!**_

_**Thoughts?  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear Reviewers:**

**I LOVE YOU! **

**Thank you so much, I'm so happy that your all enjoying the story, Reviews always motivate me to write more :)**

**Here's another long chapter for you.**

**Sorry for any spelling errors.  
**

**I Dont Own Glee bla bla bla**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

School the following Tuesday was a nightmare. Rachel avoided Quinn like the plague and ignored all her messages, calls and voicemails.

Quinn was _straight_ and from what she saw the previous day, it looked like she was back with Finn the asshole Beanstalk. The brunette knew she had to stop getting close to the blonde because being her friend would never be enough.

Rachel knew her feelings wouldn't be reciprocated so why was she wasting her time?

_Your a badass and could have anyone in this school regardless of gender so why do you keep pinning after someone you'll never get?  
Quinn is straight and has a boyfriend!  
Your falling for someone who'll never catch you!  
You can find another hazel eyed, sexy lip biter with killer abs and a smile to die for! You don't need her...yes I do...shut up! Move on and stop being pathetic Berry!_

News about the physical fight between the two brunettes had spread like fire by the early morning but what made matters worse was that everyone seemed to have a video of it on their cellphones. It was the hot topic of the day and Rachel was seen as their hero. Who else could stand up to the Latina and live to tell the tale? Rachel had not only lived but had also won the fight in most peoples minds.

_I'm a hero, I'm hot and badass! Okay forget Quinn let's move on...Hmm Ouhh that cheerio is pretty cute! And she's got Hazel eyes too! score!_

Rachel approached the Cheerio and casually started chatting to the girl who introduced herself as Ashley. Within a few minutes the hazel eyed brunette was shamelessly flirting with the raven haired badass.

Rachel thought she would feel a familiar warmth curse through her body when she looked in the cheerio's familiar hazel eyes, but she found nothing. It was dull and empty, they lacked the intense emotion and connection she felt the second her eyes connected with Quinn's.

_This was a shitty idea! You are a moron Berry! Quinn is irreplaceable! Oh shit is that her? Quick run before she sees you!_

"...So Rachel, I heard you were going to be at pucks Party, you wanna go together?"

Rachel didn't even process the words before agreeing "Yup sure thing, I gotta run to um..kick some ass! Yeah I need to kick some ass"

Ashley pupils dilated immediately before flirtatiously grinning then leaning in to whisper "That is so hot...pick me up at 8.30 and don't be late or you won't be rewarded" with a kiss to Rachel's cheek she turned to walk away but not before turning around to wink seductively at the other frozen brunette.

_Oh No No No! Where on earth do I come up with these ideas? Wait.. did she say reward? I like rewards!_

"Uhh Hey Rach, sorry to interrupt you...but umm can we talk? I promise i won't take up much of your time"

_Oh crap! Dont turn around it's a trap! Remember that you get a reward with Ashley! Rewards are much sweeter than heartbreak!_

After taking a few deep breaths, the brunette finally turned around to face the blond but didn't meet her eyes.

Quinn's hand immediately flew to cover her mouth but she was unsuccessful in silencing her shocked gasp.

"Rach...oh my god did Santana do this to you? She hit you?" the blond's hand slowly moved towards the brunettes cheek but she pulled away before she touched her.

Rachel moved her gaze to her hands.  
"she kinda jumped on me but it's okay, it doesn't hurt as bad as yesterday"

"Is that why you didn't come over last night?"

Rachel gulped audibly.  
_lie lie lie_  
"uhh yes"  
_  
Uhh how about NO! I saw you locking lips with an asshole who cheated on you! _

_I would never cheat on you..._

_She'll never be yours...that's the problem..._

"Rach I-I..."

"Really Quinn it's okay, don't worry about it. I um-I have to go, I'll catch up with you later" before the blond could blink the brunette was already out the door and heading to her car.

After lunch, she searched the whole school but couldn't find the brunette anywhere. The Blond couldn't hide the hurt look on her face even if she tried when Rachel didn't show up for the Math class they shared.

The next three days were the same, Rachel avoided her and never came to any of classes they shared together. Quinn knew something was very wrong and was determined to find out why the brunette was acting so strange.

She headed to Rachel's locker before lunch to confront the brunette but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw another girl already standing there. She was a cheerio with long brown hair, around Rachel's height and had the prettiest pair of eyes she had ever seen.

She was still standing there when Rachel turned the corner and the other hazel eyed brunette walked up to her and gave her a lingering kiss on her cheek as she ran her hands up Rachels hips.

Sensing someone was staring at her, Rachel turned her head and was met with a shocked Quinn who was standing there- books clutched tightly to her chest, furrowed brows and looked like she was trying really hard not to cry.

_She's not crying because she likes you, it's because she thinks her best friend has replaced her..._  
_  
She looks so sad, why don't you just go to Finn? I'm sure he'd be glad to comfort you!_

_Freaking hell Ashley! stop stalking me! Your so lucky I want that reward!_

Ashley realized the other brunette wasn't listening after being silent for a few minutes. She followed her line of sight and fumed when she saw the person that had her attention was Quinn. Mckinley's new "IT" girl.

Angrily, she looked between the two girls who were now obviously staring at each other from across the hallway. Quinn looked like she was going to have a breakdown and Rachel looked like she had run over her puppy.

The Blonde suddenly broke eye contact and stared at the hazel eyed brunette. Ashley gave her a cold warning glare before she grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her away to the cafeteria.

_Quinn it's not what it looks like! I don't even like her!_

_Ashley was bribing me with a reward! She cheated! This stupid reward better be worth it! I hope its that really nice Prada bag I saw at the mall..._

Seeing the hurt look on Quinn's face was enough to make Rachel change her mind. They would remain close friends because the last thing she wanted to do was see the pained look on her face again.

She wouldn't hurt Quinn. If it meant that Rachel would suffer to make her happy then she would gladly do it.

* * *

This time Rachel was anxious to get to Math class, she really needed to apologize for her immature behavior. To her dismay she wasn't there.

_Quinn never misses class! Even that time when she had a fever and I had to drag her home because she refused to miss a day of school...shes really adorable when shes sick!  
_  
20 minutes passed and it was clear that the blonde wasn't coming. Rachel never gave up so she decided to drive to her house when her texts were ignored. She abruptly packed up and ran out the door muttering a quick apology to her teacher.

_This is great! I get to see her at home AND Ashley won't find me after school!_

The drive to the Fabray house was illegal, she even ran a red-light because after 10 seconds it still refused to change to green. She made it there in record time and noticed the older Fabray's car wasn't in the driveway.

_Yay alone time!  
Seriously? Not like you'll make out with her!  
You'll be considered lucky if she doesn't throw you out!_

After knocking on the Door and ringing the bell repeatedly to no answer, the brunette knew she had to sneak in. She wondered around outside the house looking for any open windows.

All of them were locked. Rachel knew the chances were slim but she decided to try the backdoor anyway. To both her relief and horror it was open.

_What the Hell Quinn! Anyone could just sneak in! Like I am right now...Your so lucky I don't rob people!_

She quietly went in and made sure to actually lock it unlike the blond whom was ignoring her at the moment. Sneaking up the stairs and making her way to Quinn's room carefully, She wondered how much jail-time she would have to serve if she was caught trespassing.

Carefully, she pressed her ear against the blonde's door to see if she was actually in there. No noise was heard so she deemed it safe to go in. Quietly, she opened the door and peeked inside. She slowly walked into the room to reveal a sleeping Quinn lying on her bed.

Rachel walked around her bed to get a view of her face Thankfully the blonde was out like a light. She looked beautifully calm and peaceful. The brunette took some time to survey her surroundings before she thought of what to say to Quinn when she actually woke up. In her frenzy to see the blonde she hadn't even planned anything beyond getting here.

She noticed the box of tissues buried under a pile of used ones, it was evident Quinn had either been sick with a cold or crying.

_Did Finn cheat on her again? That beanstalks is gonna meet my bottle of jack when I introduce it to his head! Ouch that would hurt..._

Rachel knelt on her knees beside the blond. She caressed her cheek and ran her hands lightly through her light blonde tresses.

_I could watch her sleep all day...her cheek looks lonely, should I introduce it to my lips? Omg I'm such a perverted freak! She's asleep...which means she'll never know right?_

Her heart was thudding so violently in her chest, she was sure Quinn would hear it and wake up. The brunette gently leaned forward while still softly caressing the blonds baby skinned face and she pressed a feathery light kiss to her forehead.

_Oh my lord, STOP IT BERRY! _

_I better wake her up now...she's so intoxicating..._

The Raven haired beauty gently took hold of the blonde's shoulder before softly shaking her "Quinn Wake Up, Qui-"

Rachel was sure she blacked out because the next thing she knew there was pain shooting through her eyes and Quinn yelling something about the cops.

"Oh my gosh Rachel?"

The brunettes only reply was in form of a painful groan.

The blonde's quickly helped her up and sat her at the edge of the bed while she disappeared and came back a few seconds later with a wet towel, wiping the brunettes eyes thoroughly.

"You pepper sprayed me?"

"I'm so so sorry Rach, I didn't know it was you. I thought you were robbing me or something, I honestly don't know what I was thinking, my brain was still asleep and my body kinda reacted on its own accord...are you okay?"

The brunette chuckled lightly "I'll be fine in a few minutes, this stuff burns like a bitch!"

"I'm sorry did I hurt your cheek? It's still looks painful"

"No ma'am that part of my body is fine"

If the brunette could see anything she probably would of moved away because her senses were on hyper alert and she gasped when she felt a soft hand lightly stroke her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Rach, all I do is cause you pain"  
_  
The physical I could handle, it's emotional that I cant deal with._

"Quinn please don't think like that. A few bumps and bruises mean nothing of it ends with you smiling. Besides I'm kinda impressed, I mean if your going to leave your backdoor open it's good to know you can defend yourself"

The blonde's hands stopped moving over her injured cheek and she could hear her take in a sharp breath. "that's how you got in? I always forget to lock it! My moms gonna kill me"

Without her permission, the brunettes hand found the still soft one previously stroking her cheek. She held it for a few seconds enjoying the butterflies that erupted in her stomach. Her thumb started stroking the soft skin while she smiled "I won't tell her, your secrets safe with me"

They stayed like that for a few long minutes until Mariah Carey's song "Obsessed" blasted through Rachel's phone and they both jumped apart clearing their throats.

"I-Um can you see my phone anywhere? I think it fell out of my pockets after you pepper sprayed me. I still can't open my eyes"

"Oh Y-Yes sure, here you go it says Ashley's calling" Rachel didn't miss the bitter tone in her voice when the blond said the other girls name.

"Again?" Rachel groaned as she reached out to grab the phone but accidentally got hold of Quinn's face.

_Woah I'm touching her face again and she's like awake this time! Score!_

The blond girl started giggling as Rachel shyly appologized.  
"You know what? Can you please turn it off, I really don't want to talk to her right now"

Quinn quickly rejected the third call and switched the phone off. "So...Ashley huh?"

Rachel snorted "Nice try Missy, but I didn't break into your house to discuss her. I'm here to see why you didn't show up to Math"

"I...um wasn't feeling very well"

Rachel quickly removed the towel from her face and opened her eyes only to yelp in pain and shut them again instantly. Quinn was by her side in a split second and took a hold of Rachel's hand again.  
_  
I should get myself beat up more often if it results in her touching me like this!_

"I'm so sorry Rachel!" the girl sounded like she was in tears.

"Hey I'm fine it just stings. Don't worry okay?" When the blonde only replied by squeezing her hand, she continued "I'm sorry I didn't bring over some soup, just give me a few minutes and I'll take you to see a doctor"

"What? Oh No No I don't need to see a doctor"

"Yes you do, Math is your favourite class and you wouldn't miss or unless you were on your deathbed"

"Rach I'm fine I promise, I just needed to clear my head"

"Did Finn do something?"

_That asshole, I knew it!_

"Finn? No I haven't spoken to him in days"

_Oh snap! Looks like you over-reacted homegirl!  
Wait no, I saw them kiss!_

"What? Aren't you two dating again?" Rachel removed the towel from her eyes and winced at the pain. She was determined to see Quinn's face. Her vision was blurry but she could make out most features.

Quinn's eyes went wide "NO! who on earth told you that?"

_My eyes when they saw him put his dirty mouth on you!_

Rachel gaped like a fish "Um I don't know, someone saw you two kissing the other day"

_Nice save Berry!_

Now Quinn's complexion went paler "Oh gosh this can't be happening"

"If you aren't dating then why did you two kiss?"

Quinn buried her face in her hands as she mumbled things Rachel couldn't quiet make out.

"Sorry Q, I don't understand what your saying" she gently lifted the blondes chin until she could look at her properly. "Just tell me what happened"

Quinn inhaled a large amount of air to prepare herself for what Rachel expected to be a long story.

"Okay...Well um...My Mom doesn't know we broke up yet. When Finn took me home the other day, she was really excited to see him again. He must of known I hadn't told her yet so when we walked him out he saw it as the perfect opportunity to kiss me because he knew I wouldn't be able to do anything infront of her. I Didn't even see it coming, I just stood there and put on a fake smile so she wouldn't know something was wrong. I know your wondering why I didn't tell her. Rach...I..I felt so ashamed. Like I wasn't enough for him so he cheated on me then dumped me. I just couldn't tell her. She was so happy I had a popular boyfriend, I knew it would break her heart if she found out what he did to me"

She paused and gathered her thoughts again. Meeting Rachel's eyes again she continued "It's not like he was a good boyfriend or anything. I know this sounds horrible but he was just easy to be with. He was popular and would never pressure me into having sex with him...he knew I would say no...I could never be that intimate with someone I didn't love and I know he's kind of stupid but he eventually figured out I couldn't love him"

_OH MY GOD SHE DIDN'T LOVE HIM? SHE COULDN'T LOVE HIM? THAT MEANS SHE'LL NEVER LOVE HIM! _

_SUCK ON THAT FINN!_

_OH MY GOD BERRY YOU ARE AN IDIOT! YOUR STUCK WITH A STALKER NOW FOR NO REASON OTHER THAN YOUR STUBBORNNESS! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?_

"You never loved him?"

"No Rach, _Never_" She looked deep into chocolate eyes and said the words with such conviction that it left no trace of doubt in the brunette's mind.

"I'm so sorry for avoiding you" Rachel _(the idiot)_ finally spoke

The blond laughed "It's okay, If it was for the same reason as I avoided you today then I completely understand...It's not a good feeling..."

_The same reason as me? Thats funny, I avoided you because I like you and was jealous! _

Rachel moved closer "I'm glad you admitted you _were_ ignoring me, but what exactly was your reason?"

_PLEASE TELL ME YOU WERE JEALOUS!_

"Rach I-"

Her words were cut off by a message tone going off.

Quinn Angrily huffed "Sorry that's my phone, ill be right back" the blond walked over to her night-stand and retrieved her phone. She froze as a look or horror took over her once calm features.

"Whats wrong Q?"

No response

The brunette gently pulled the phone away from the still frozen blond to see what had scared her so much.

"_**LISTEN LOSER! I SAW THE WAY YOU WERE LOOKING AT MY GIRLFRIEND TODAY! IF YOUR THE REASON SHES IGNORING MY CALLS YOU BETTER PRAY I DONT FIND YOU! STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU HOMEWRECKER!**_

Now Rachel's face perfectly resembled Quinn's

"What the hell! GIRLFRIEND? and how did she even get your number?"

_I TOLD YOU SHE WAS A PSYCHO!_

The blonde's face contorted in hurt "Girlfriend? Your dating?"

_Wow she cares? Am I seeing things or is she really jealous?_

Rachel quickly shook her head "NO! I've only spoken to her a few times and I usually don't listen when she talks to me which is how she managed to get me to agree that I would accompany her to Puck's party...I don't even like her I swear!"

"Your going with _her_? I thought we were going together?" she whispered but Rachel detected the pain in her voice.

"We are! I dont want to go with her. Your the only one I want to go with"

"Its okay Rach, I can get another date. I hope you two have fun"

"Qui-"

"No, really its okay. You should go with her and ill go with someone else. I'll see you there anyway"

Quinn refused to even look at her as she spoke.

_Your the only reason I wanted to go, No-one else matters to me..._

The brunette weakly nodded and got up to leave. "I Hope you feel better soon. I'll see you at school tomorrow"

_You made her sad again you moron! She wouldn't be sad if she didn't care a little right?_

She turned to leave but looked down at Quinn when she didn't reply.

She slowly approached the girl again and knelt down until they were face to face. Cautiously, she reached for her cheek, softly stroking it with her thumb until the blonde finally looked into her eyes again.

_Shes so close..._

"Quinn, your the _Only _person I want to go with. _No-one_ else matters but you." when she saw tears beginning to form in the blonde's eyes, Rachel knew she had nothing more to lose. She removed her hand from the blonde's face and replaced it with her lips. She let them linger on the blonde's cheek for a few seconds before she turned to study her reaction. Quinn was breathing heavily and her eyes were still closed.

_She enjoyed that? Oh god she liked it! I wasn't imagining things? this is the perfect time to do a victory dance!_

_Okay maybe not now but when i make it to my car...  
_

she pulled the blonde in for a quick hug and whispered "Ill make it up to you I promise"

With one last kiss to the girls cheek, Rachel turned and began walking out of the room, Determined to take down Ashley and win Quinn back.

* * *

**On a scale of 1-10 how much do you hate Ashley?**

**Lol shes gonna be trouble...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry for posting this later than usual. Work is a pain!**

**Thank you to everyone who reads this and mostly to my reviewers! You guys seriously rock!**

** I'm glad to have answered your questions in the last chapter :D**

**Good to know you all hate Ashley, i actually hate her too haha**

**Im not quite sure If I'm happy with this installment but i hope you guys like it :)**

**I don't own glee and apologize for any spelling errors you may find.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hey sexy what u up 2? I'm lyke reali bored in class Lolz  
Sent 2:10pm**  
**  
Babe I lyke cnt find u, wana cum ova 2 my house? We can watch a movie ;)  
Sent 3.22pm**

**Hey baby i saw dis realli hot outfit Im gonna wear 2 pucks party. You'll lyke luv it. I'll show u wat I'm gonna wear unda it if u cum ova 2nite my parents r out of town ;)  
Sent 4:18pm**

**Do u Lyke pizza? I piked out a scary movie so u can protect me wen I get scared Lolz ur so sexy baby, hurry up and cum ova, I miss u!  
Sent 5.15pm**

**R u with dat Quin chik? Babe shes a major loser! Im way hotter, so cum ova 2day and I can show u wat ur missin :P  
Sent 6:27pm**

Rachel groaned in annoyance as she scrolled through her messages. All 16 of them were from Ashley.

**Hey Ash, sorry my phone died, I can't come over today. Maybe some other time.  
Sent 7.52pm**

**Ray R U wid that Quin loser?  
Sent 7.52pm**

**No I'm at home and don't call her a loser.  
Sent 8.02pm**

**Lolz oh ok! I can cum over 2 ur house and we can do...stuff ;)  
Sent 8.03pm  
**  
Rachel was mortified to say the least.  
_  
What the hell did you get yourself into? She's not only a stalker but also can't spell and gives Finn a run for his money in the stupid department!_

**No Ashley. My Aunt is home and we have guests over. I'll see you at school tomorrow.  
Sent 8.30pm**

**Aw stupid peple! :( C U 2morow babe xoxox  
Sent 8.31pm**

How was she going to get rid of the girl? The brunette knew she was In alot of trouble.

She opened her laptop and done the first thing that came to mind.

Google!

_**"How do you get rid of a creepy stalker you pretended to like just to replace the girl you really have feelings for because you thought she would never feel the same? The girl turned out to kinda feel the same way but now the stalker won't leave you alone?"**_

Rachel cursed the search engine for not providing her with any useful results. She was in the middle of considering faking her own death when a bright idea hit her.  
_  
Yes that's genius!_

The brunette planned everything carefully before getting ready for bed. She usually didn't sleep so early but this day in particular had left her exhausted.

She checked her phone one last time hoping to find a message from the Blond. To her disappointment there was nothing.  
_  
It's not weird that I miss her right? I miss her eyes, the way she looks at me...the way her soft skin felt under my lips..._  
_  
Just message her, check to see if she's feeling better!_

Finally after an hour of mentally arguing with herself she decided to go through with it.  
**  
Hey, sorry to bother you but I just wanted to see if you were feeling better?  
Sent 10.34pm  
**  
Years later...actually 10 minutes later she finally received a reply.

**Hey, Yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Goodnight  
Sent 10:44pm  
**  
Rachel instantly noticed the absence of her nickname and mentally scolded herself.

_Dammit she's still mad!_

_Of course she's mad, You ditched her for a creepy stalker!  
Then your stalker threatens her and your wondering why she's still angry at you? Berry you are officially an idiot, I think Ashley and yourself made a wonderful dim couple!_

On Friday Rachel finally put her plan into action.

She strolled into school and immediately started scanning the hallway for any sign of her so called "girlfriend". A few moments later she located the creeper casually leaning against the lockers while animatedly chatting to her group of friends.  
_  
Perfect!_

Right on cue two of the best looking jocks approached the hazel eyed psychotic beauty and flirted shamelessly with her. The girl look flattered and smiled but shook her head at everything they said. Eventually the jocks gave up and left.  
_  
Dammit it not working!_

They both approached Rachel with apologetic looks before she waved them off and walked away.

So far her plan sucked. Ashley didn't fall for any of the cute jocks she had hired and the brunette was unfortunately still stuck with her.

_Time for plan B!  
_  
Rachel approached the other brunette and grabbed her hand, dragging her away from her friends without a word and into the nearest bathroom.

"Hey baby what's wrong? You wanna make out?"

_No I would rather kiss Puck! _

_Ugh that's disgusting!_

Rachel had to concentrate and get in character before she cracked and yelled angrily at the other girl.

"We need to talk"

Before the other girl could respond, Rachel cut her off.

"I saw you flirting with those jocks when you thought i wasn't there. I will not tolerate that behavior from you! If this is going to work, I don't want you to talk to any of them. No boys at all!"

"Aww baby are you jealous?"

_Hell no, I **HATE** you!_

"NO I just don't want you talking to any boys or flirting with anyone got it? **Your not even allowed to look at them.** If you cant handle that then we should end this now"

The other girl smirked before whispering  
"This protective side of you is so hot baby! I just wanna ravish you right now...oh and I don't want anyone else so that won't be a problem" she licked the shell of Rachel's ear and moaned. "Yum, your so delicious"

Rachel quickly pulled away and tried to mask her horror "I-Um we should get to class! The bell rang like 5 minutes ago"

The other girls grinned before pulling Rachel into a hug and squeezing her ass. "I'll see you at lunch" one evil wink later and she was finally out of sight.

Rachel stomped her foot in anger and turned around to kick the wall in frustration.

_Why the hell didn't she dump me? what normal person would accept those terms? Oh wait there's the answer...She's not normal!_

_Did she seriously touch me ass? ugh im infected!_

_Time for Plan C!_

She actually didn't have a plan C so the brunette done the first thing that came to mind; Avoid, Ignore and Hide!  
_  
shes sooooo lucky I don't hit chicks!_

By the time lunch came around, Rachel had successfully ignored the other girl and all her clingy messages. The brunette knew the psycho would be waiting at her locker so she ran to the last place anyone would look for her- The choir room.

The brunettes heart thudded in her chest when he eyes scanned the room and detected Quinn sitting there, obliviously eating her lunch.

_WOAH IS THAT HER? She looks mighty fine...Breathe, don't stare and act normal!_

"So this is why I can never find you at lunch?"

The other girls eyes went wide and she started chocking on her sandwich. Rachel quickly rushed to her side with a bottle of water "I'm sorry Q, I didn't mean to scare you!"

When the blond could breathe on her own again, she did not resume eating, her eyes were locked on her food as her fingers idly picked at her sandwich.

Not like the brunette was counting or anything, however 5 minutes and 6 seconds later she finally spoke while maintaining eye contact with her lunch.

"I like it here, it's quiet and I don't have jocks trying to hit on me while the cheerios give me death glares"

Rachel frowned "They still pick on you?"

The blond shook her head "No, just give me scary looks"

The brunette Lightly chuckled before looking at the distracted blond. "Are you okay? You seem like somethings bothering you"

"Why are you even here? Your _girlfriend _is probably looking for you" a hint of anger traveled through the blond's voice.

Rachel groaned "Please don't remind me! I honestly don't even want to think of her right now"

The blond furrowed her brow, obviously wanting to say something but holding her tongue.

_Do the sexy lip bite!_

"Q, tell me what's wrong, did she threaten you again? I swea-"

"No she didn't threaten me..."

"Did she do anything else to upset you?"

The blond clenched her fists before finally speaking again. "Can I ask you something?"

Rachel absently nodded still baffled as to what could be upsetting the blond beauty so much.

"Did you really do it?"

Now Rachel was really confused "Do what exactly? You have to be more specific"

The blond's jaw clenched and she lowered her voice as if there were other people hiding in the room. "Did you...Do stuff with Ashley this morning in the bathroom before school started?"

Rachel frowned "Do stuff? Well we had a chat if thats what you mean"

The blond was clearly upset at this point "A chat? Is that what they call it these days?"

_yes a chat! or you can also call it chit chat!_

"Huh? We really did talk!"

"Rachel I-I just really want to be alone right now"

The brunette violently shook her head and moved closer "No Quinn, tell me what's going on! Your upset because I had a conversation with the girl? I was trying to make her break up with me!"

The blond shook her head weakly "From what I heard you done alot more than just engage in a conversation with her"

"Quinn, your really confusing me. What did you hear?"

"I already told you! You done stuff with her!" this time it was a Loud whisper that finally registered in the brunettes mind.

_Ouhh shes even more sexy when shes mad!_

"Stuff? What do mean by stuff? Is that codeword for something?"

The blond got more upset and agitated over the brunettes denial "You told me you didn't even like her then the next thing I hear is about you and her going at it in the bathroom, do you have no shame Rachel?"

"What are you even talking about!...Oh my god!...You think I had sex with her in the bathroom?" The Brunette accidentally yelled mortified.

The blond winced and clutched her tray of food as a blush coloured her cheeks. Taking a deep breath and clenching her jaw again, she nodded.  
_  
She blushed because I said sex? Awww she is so cute!_

"How could you even believe that? I wouldn't touch that girl with a 10 foot pole!"  
_  
I would physically hit her with it though..._

"What am I suppose to believe when she sits there in my history class, mocking me and explaining in disgusting detail, how _you_ ravished her"

The brunette finally turned Quinn around so she was facing her. "I promise you I have never touched her. I have no desire to even think of her in that way. I honestly dragged her to the bathroom this morning to scare her into dumping me but it backfired. I know that if I break things off now, Ashley will think your to blame and I would never put you in danger like that. She's kinda crazy"

After a few minutes of processing the new information, the blond finally looked at Rachel with a small hopeful smile on her lips. "So you didn't sleep with her?"

"Of course not, that's really disgusting! I would Rather eat a rat"

_Unless It was you and me in that bathroom...that would be hot!_

The blond let out a sigh of relief before finally believing the brunettes story. She turned to her with a shy smile "I'm sorry for doubting you...I just didn't know what to think"

"it's fine Q, just don't believe anything she tells you okay?"

The blond nodded and suddenly wrapped her arms around the brunettes shoulders to bring her into a hug. "I'm so relieved it isn't true.."

The brunettes hands found themselves around Quinn's waist and drew her closer until they were fully pressed again each other.

_Is she smelling my hair?  
Thank god I showered twice this morning!_

Quinn pulled away a little after a few minutes to look at Rachel properly, finally allowing herself to get lost in chocolate orbs again.

"**What the fuck?** You leave me standing at your locker waiting for you while you and barbie here have fucking eye sex?"

_Son of a stalkers bitch!_

"Woah calm down"

"Fuck you, whore! You forbid me from talking to any guys only to cheat on me with this bitch!

"We aren't even _dating_! I spoke to you once and you got all stalkerish on me! Don't talk to Quinn like that or I'll rip your fucking throat out got it?"

The hazel eyed brunette instantly calmed down "Babe if your trying to make me jealous, I get it. I fucking love you so I'll let this slip. You can take me out to dinner tonight and make us official. I knew it was all a joke, your too good for her anyway" she let out a evil laugh as her cold eyes glared daggers into the frightened blond girl who was now tightly tucked into Rachel's side.

Rachel was furious. She wanted nothing more than to stand and beat the crap out of the psycho but Quinn had her head buried into her neck breathing heavily.

"Leave now, I'll deal with you later" she coldly glared at the girl who was still smirking.

"See you tonight baby, come to my house after. I'll make you feel _so good_"

Rachel felt Quinn stiffen in her arms and returned her attention back the terrified blond who was at this point trembling.

"Hey it's okay she's gone"

The blond held onto her tighter as Rachel rubbed soothing circles on her back. "I'm so sorry Quinn, please don't be scared, You know I won't let anyone hurt you"

_This has to end tonight! That bitch is going to regret ever messing with me! _

_

* * *

_**What would you guys like to see Rachel do to Ashley? **

**i personally think shes great for drama lol  
**

**Imagine dating someone like that...how creepy! *shivers* **_  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry my posting times are weird lately...Hopefully i can still manage to update this story everyday.**

**Glad your all liking Rachel's inner monologue, There's plenty of it in this chapter.**

**Thanks again to all my Reviewers- You are Amazing!**

**seriously i want to hug you all!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors, I should really start using spell-check lol**

**Obviously I don't own glee which is very unfortunate.  
**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_she's crazy!  
Why do i keep thinking she's gonna murder me in my sleep?...That's if Quinn's sexy lip bite doesn't get to me First..._

_If that happens, dumbass Finn will be there to comfort Quinn at my funeral while she's vulnerable...I swear I'll kick his ass...oh damn can dead people kick ass? Hmm I think I'll haunt him! That would be so much fun, I'll give him nightmares all the time!_

_Hmm Dead people are invisible right? So if the psycho kills me at least I'll be able to sneak in Quinn's house and see her naked! Score!  
Why am I such a perv? Thankfully no-one else can hear me! Plus i really would like to see Quinn naked...  
Stop Berry! Your Blushing in public and that is so not Badass!_

_Imagine if that bold guy over there could read my mind...hey ugly bold guy, have you ever heard of proactiv? Haha oh crap why is he looking at me like that?  
Does he know? Yes? Did he just nod?  
Omg Run Berry Run!_

Rachel had been following Ashley around all day after school to get some dirt on her. (Hopefully something that could be used for blackmail) She had ended up following her to the mall where the other girl had quickly disappeared. The chocolate eyed brunette had then given up and resorted to enjoying some ice cream in the food court.

She let her mind drift to inappropriate places before her paranoia got the best of her and ended up fleeing when the bald man she had been staring at for 15 minutes glared at her.

Things were not looking good for the Brunette. Quinn was scared, Ashley was still delusional and now she couldn't find the other brunette anywhere. Millions of thoughts ran through Rachel's mind as she headed towards a panic attack.

_Oh no! What if she found out where I live?  
What if she's at Quinn's house, kidnapping here right this second?  
What If she disguised herself as that bald man because she figured out my plan?_

Rachel looked behind her for the hundredth time that evening as she raced towards her car in the parking lot and grabbed her phone to send a quick message to the blond beauty.

Her fingers were typing the first letters of the text when her phone started ringing.

It was Ashley.

Rachel quickly rejected her call and started jogging to her vehicle. Approximately 10 seconds later her phone vibrated, notifying her of a new message.

**Hey baby, I saw you checkin out my ass while I was at da mall buyin some Hawt lingerie 4 U 2nite. If u wana hang out wid me jus ask k? I 4give u 4 huggin that blond bitch 2day. Cnt wait 4 Later Hun, I got a special surprise 4 ya ;)  
Sent 4.21pm  
**  
The Brunette's heart was beating so fast, her whole body felt like it was shaking.

_Shit! She saw me?  
You are a pathetic stalker berry! Has being in a forced relationship with your psychotic and delusional "girlfriend" taught you nothing?_

She quickly fumbled with her car keys, checked the back seat to see if Ashley was hiding there, before finally getting in and locking all the doors.

_I haven't seen Ashley in at least an hour...what if she went after Quinn?_

Previous unnerving thoughts manipulated the brunettes mind as she raced to the blond's house. She needed to make sure Quinn was okay, she wouldn't put it past Ashley to do something crazy, the girl had all sorts of dead brain cells clogging up her conscience.

* * *

Rachel quickly parked in the empty driveway and literally ran to the blond's door, knocking as hard as she could. She tried swallowing the lump In her throat that wouldn't disappear and almost had a heart attack when the blond didn't answer her phone.

She hastily turned around to break in through the back door when the front suddenly opened to reveal a sleepy looking Quinn.

"Rachel?"

_Oh Wow! her bed hair looks so sexy!  
Shut up! do you ever stop mentally violating the girl?_

"Quinn! Oh my god why didn't you answer your phone!" almost instantly the brunette silenced the blonds answer by putting her finger over her mouth and slowly walking in, shielding the blond by pulling her to stand behind her.

"Stay here and don't move" Rachel whispered to a wide eyed Quinn who nodded frantically.

_Pretend your a badass ninja!  
_  
The brunette quickly scanned the house, ducking and crawling all over the place, as if someone was going to jump out and attack her at any moment.

The blond let out a loud laugh and Rachel almost instantly appeared at her side and covered her mouth.

"Shhhh Quinn, it's not funny!" The brunette accused in a rushed quiet breath. Her eye brows furrowed as Quinn giggled even harder.

"Rachel what on earth are you doing?"

_PROTECTING YOU FROM A MENTALLY CHALLENGED PSYCHO?  
_  
"Huh? Oh... Umm N-Nothing?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow Instantly calling Rachel out on her bluff.  
_  
Please Bite your lip!  
If I say sex, will you blush again?_

The brunette sighed and diverted her eyes "I was just checking to see if you were okay"

Eye brow still up and accusing the blond retorted "Why wouldn't I be okay? I trust you to not let anything happen to me so I'm not scared anymore"

_I can be your hero baby, I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever- Oh Hell no! Did you seriously just sing a cheesy Enrique Iglasious song?  
Oh god she's doing the sexy lip bite!_

_Kiss meeee!_

Rachel instantly beamed and straightened her posture. "I am your new bodyguard and from now on, it is my duty to make sure your safe. If you would excuse me, I have a date..." she cringed at the last word.

_Have you seen the body guard Quinn? The girl falls in love with the hero!  
You and me are meant to be!_

_Crap when did I become so pathetic?_

The blond stiffened but forced a smile "Goodluck Rach" she said sweetly as she walked the other girl to the door.

"Call me if you need anything"  
_  
Or if you wanna make out!_

"I will, your already on my cellphone's speed dial" the blond shyly whispered and diverted her eyes.

The size of the smirk currently on Rachel's face would cause some seriously wrinkles if she didn't stop smiling soon.  
_  
Don't say anything because it will most likely be embarrassing and stupid!_

Silently admitting, her inner voice was right, the brunette leaned forward and gave the blond a lingering kiss on her cheek.

Quinn shyly returned her smile while the spot Rachels lips previously kissed turned in a light blush.

"This will all be over soon and I'll make it up to you"

"I look forward to it Rach"

The brunette flirtatiously winked and walked to her car while waving one last time as she drove away from the Fabray house.

_Damn she looked so adorable!  
Shut up and focus Berry! We have a creeper to find!_

_

* * *

_In an hour she would have to meet Ashley for their so called "date" and the brunette was terrified. Not that she was scared of Ashley because she would take her out with a single punch. The problem was that she didn't hit girls and had to resolve this without violence.

_Just hit her! She's not a girl, she's insane! Crazy doesn't have a gender!_

Rachel shook her head. She's wasn't going to hurt her physically, No, she had to do something much worse. Her manipulative scheme was slowly falling into place.

35 minutes before she was due to pick Ashley up, her phone buzzed twice. Internally groaning, she made her way to her desk.

The first was from Quinn.

**Goodluck Rach, please don't hit her okay? I don't want you going to jail...again.  
Sent 7.49pm**

The brunette smiled before shooting off a quick flirty reply.

She stomped her foot like a toddler when she noticed the second one was from Ashley.

**Hey Baby, I cnt make it to dinner 2nite :( daddy found da bag of lingerie and grounded me till Wednesday. U can take me out then. Sowwie babe, I know u realli wanted to C me. xoxoxo  
Sent 8:03pm**

_The only way I would ever want to see you is dead...at your funeral while I'm kissing Quinn!  
Ouch thats harsh Berry!_

The brunette internally done a happy dance and started working on her new plan when her phone buzzed again.

**Baby, I think dat i mite be able 2 sneak out!  
Sent 8:08pm**

The brunette panicked and cringed at the same time.

**No ash, I don't want you getting in more trouble so I'll just take you out next week.  
Sent 8:15pm**

_Don't want you getting in trouble? HA! I want you locked up in a rotting cell all the way in Africa!_

Not even a minute later her phone sounded again and she rolled her eyes.

**Aww baby, I luv how caring u are. C U at skool den. I'll make it up 2 ya nxt wile we put da nauty lingerie 2 Gud use ;)  
Love you xoxooxo  
Sent 8:16pm**

_If you really wanna make it up to me then how about you go kill yourself?_

The rest of the night flew by as Rachel worked on planning her mission. She didn't even notice how late it was until her phone rang. She immediately snapped out of her "Abort Ashley" induced haze as she recognized Quinn's song and smiled.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rach how's the disaster date going?"

The brunette smirked, "Great, she just gave me a lap dance"

The line went dead silent as she heard the other girl swallow thickly.

The brunette uncontrollably started giggling and managed to pant out that she was joking.

"That's not funny Rach! You really scared me!"

"Why were you scared?" the brunettes laughter immediately seized as her tone grew serious.

"Because you deserve someone better than her" the blondes tone was truthful and sad.

_The only person I want is you..._

"Just like you did with Finn. I don't think there is anyone out there good enough for you though. Your kind of perfect Ms Fabray"

"That's not true...the person I have in mind is kinda perfect too"

The brunettes heart skipped a beat.

_Is she talking about me?  
Stop breathing like a baboon and calm down!  
_  
"Oh really? Anyone I know?" she asked casually

The blond laughed "Yes actually, you know them _very_ well"

_It's not that fish lipped Justin Bieber wannabe is it?  
No dumbass i think she's talking about YOU!  
Me? REALLY?_

"Well...In that case, you have to introduce us" the brunette flirted.

"Hmm I'll think about it if you tell me how it went with Ashley"

The brunette frowned "Sorry, I forgot about her, thankfully she got grounded and couldn't make it"

"Grounded? You didn't have anything to do with it did you?" Quinn asked in a curious yet amused tone.

Rachel laughed "I'm offended that you would accuse me of such things Quinny!" she heard the blond girl laugh and quickly added "Honestly, I didn't do anything. Her dad found...lingerie in her shopping bags and got mad"

The blonds laughter stopped abruptly "Lingerie? Was she planning on seducing you or something?"

_Yes she wanted to sex me up!  
Should I say that? I want her to blush again!_

Rachel grinned at the obvious jealousy in the girls tone "Who knows? She's kinda insane so I wouldn't put it past her"

The blond chuckled and seemed to relax into the conversation again. They didn't realize how late it had been until Quinn yawned. The brunette looked at her digital watch on the nightstand and was shocked when the clock revealed they were already in the early hours of the morning.

"Wow I didn't notice it was late, time always seems to fly when I'm with you"

The blond shyly agreed "I know what you mean, it's like it doesn't even exist"

"Exactly!" the brunette quickly added with a smirk.

They both stayed silent, neither wanting to end the conversation yet.  
_  
No Don't go yet! Quick Berry think of a plan!_

"Wanna make a bet that you'll fall asleep before me?" the brunette asked hopeful..

"Sure, but you know I'm gonna win right?" Quinn eagerly agreed.

_How about you come over right now and we can see who can last longer while kissing?_

"Bring it Fabray" Rachel teasingly challenged.

They talked...okay _flirted_ for another hour before Quinn surrendered to sleep first. The brunette adoringly smiled as she listened to the blond's even breathing.

_Hmm what should I make her do for losing the bet?_

She closed her eyes and positioned the phone more comfortably on her ear before dozing slowly off... imagining the blond sleeping next to her.

* * *

**Muahahaha Rachel's got an evil plan!**

**Isn't she cute when shes Paranoid?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, I got home really late and ended up going to sleep.**

**Thank you again to all my amazing reviewers! I Love You!**

**I hope you continue to enjoy this story as much as i do writing it :)**

**Sorry for any spelling errors or mistake you find.**

**I dont own glee, yes i know...it sucks!**

* * *

"Rach get up!"

_Leave me alone Santa! I've been a good girl I swear!_

_Ugh Stop poking me or I'll stab you!_

"Rach! Come on, wake up"

_Seriously fatty, Your 5 seconds away from a bleeding nose and deformed face!_

"RACH HELP! ASHLEY'S CHASING ME WITH A KNIFE!"  
_  
Haha nice try! who the hell is Ashley?_

_...OMG RUN!_

Quinn's amused expression quickly vanished when the brunette suddenly jolted awake so fast, she ended up face first on the floor.

A painful groan filled the room as Rachel held her bruised head with a confused look etched upon her face.

"QUINN? I'm going to kill you!"

The blond who was on her way to help the brunette up off the floor, abruptly seized all movement.  
"I would like to see you try". Quinn's frown suddenly morphed into a playful smirk as she bit her lip and ran toward the door.

_Oh god it's the sexy lip bite!  
I missed you so much!_

Rachel snapped out of her inappropriate daydream as Quinn's footsteps hurried down the stairs. The brunette bolted after her blindly, almost tripping over her own feet and breaking her neck at least two times. Quinn's laughter filled the house as Rachel excitedly grinned and followed her voice to the living room.  
_  
She's so cute!  
I hope her back is turned so i can get a glimpse of her ass!_

The brunette burst into the room, eyes scanning for any sign of the blond beauty. She heard giggling from behind the couch and quietly ducked down to sneak up on her.

_I hope she trips and I fall on her. That way, I can pretend my lips touched hers by accident..._

Rachel spotted Quinn crouching down, hands covering her mouth to stifle her laughter. She lunged forward and screamed "Fabray your dead!" The blond jumped and squeaked as the brunette dived forward and knocked them both down on the couch.

_Omg I'm on top!  
Shut up and get your payback Berry!_

Loud laughter erupted in the room as Rachel held Quinn down beneath her and tickled her relentlessly. The blond's breath turned shallow as Rachel pinned both her hands up above her and smirked while taking in her appearance.  
_  
Oh my god!  
Her lips are so close  
She looks like sex  
Don't faint!_

Rachel was on top of Quinn while the blond's legs were tightly wrapped around the Brunettes torso. They were both panting heavily, their hearts beating loudly against each other chests.

_Wow I can feel her heart beating perfectly in sync with mine...she looks absolutely beautiful..._

_god please don't let me die before I taste those sweet lips!  
_  
Hands now intertwined above the blond's head, Their eyes connected like magnets as two pairs of lips slowly inched closer together, begging to be united.

_She's so-  
_  
"What is with all the noi-"

They both gasped and jumped apart like the other was on fire.  
_  
NO NO NO! Damn you Shelby! DAMN YOU!_

At first the older brunettes face displayed signs of shock. The two younger girls sat on separate sides of the couch, eyes intensely focused on the floor. Awkward silence drifted through the air as they all stayed frozen, scared to even breathe incase it drew unwanted attention to one another.

Quinn was blushing uncontrollably and dying of embarrassment. Rachel on the other hand was plotting ways to get Shelby back.

_She ruined the perfect kiss!  
You and Shuster are gonna get it!_

The younger brunette was brought back to reality when she heard a light snort unmistakably coming from Shelby's direction. She looked up and Shot death glares as the older women who's face was clearly red from her repressed laughter.

"I-Um...I'll...Well umm sorry?...I'm...heading out... use protection!"

_Did she really just say that?  
Omg now Quinn's going to think I have a penis!_

The door finally closed and they heard Shelby literally run to her car before slamming her door and quickly driving away.

The awkward tension she left behind in the room was suffocating. Rachel looked over at Quinn who was redder than a tomato. She slowly shifted closer to the blond and cautiously intertwined their hands again. She rubbed the soft skin with her thumb silently showing the blond it was okay.

_Yeah you better run Shelby! Because when your boyfriend suddenly turns up to your next date-bald and in tears, you'll know who switched his shampoo with hair remover cream!  
_  
When Quinn finally looked at Rachel, the brunette lightly shrugged with a smirk on her lips. The blond shook her head and shyly smiled, she blushed even more when Rachel pressed a soft kiss on her cheek to eliminate any awkward tension left over from Shelby's interference.

When the blushing started to subside and breathing returned to normal, both girls smiled at what almost happened.

"I think you got sufficient payback for waking me up so early"

Quinn smirked before playfully punching the girls shoulder "Its 11am Rach!"

_Ouh I like it rough!  
Haha that's funny Berry, we all know your a prude!_

The brunette frowned "well someone kinda kept me up all night" she winked at Quinn who ducked her head bashfully. "You lost the bet by the way, come on, let's get something to eat while I think of your punishment"

* * *

Everything was going smoothly as the two girls sat in the kitchen, enjoying their sandwiches. They were discussing what they were going to wear to Puck's upcoming party the following week when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Aren't you gonna get that Rach?"

The brunette shook her head "Nah they can come back later if it's important. Besides, I think I've had enough interruptions for one day" the blond blushed again and bit her lip as the memories of earlier that day flooded her mind.

_Yes she's thinking about the almost kiss!  
Instead if biting your own lip, how about you come abit closer and I'll let you nibble on mine?_

The knocking on the door finally stopped and the two girls fell into a comfortable conversation again.

Approximately 5 minutes later, the sound of a window shattering into pieces filled the room. Both girls snapped their heads towards the direction of the noise, clearly too frozen in shock to move.  
_  
What the hell?  
Dear Ninja Berry: it time to whoop some ass!_

Without a word, the brunette firmly gripped the blond's hand and safely led her towards her room. "Quinn stay here and lock the door okay? If I'm not back in 10 minutes, then call the cops."  
_  
This is a great! I get to beat someone up and not go to jail!_

"NO Rach! You either stay here or take me with you. Please don't go out there!" Tears clouded the blond's vision as they freed themselves to stream down her face. She held Rachel close, crying into her neck, refusing to let go.  
_  
There is nowhere else I would rather be than right her by your side but I have to protect you and make sure nothing harmful comes your way..._

_Berry shut up! Your suppose to be a badass! _

_ITS NOT MY FAULY SHES SO CUTE!_

The brunette hugged back tightly while peppering Quinn's cheeks with sweet kisses. "I'll be fine Q, trust me I'm a black belt so don't worry okay?"

The blond held on impossibly tighter as they heard footsteps on the bottom floor. Rachel led the girl to her bed and sat her down, whispering soothing words of promise into her ear so she would finally let go.

_Why does she have to be so beautiful?  
When someone can talk you out of a fight then you know your really screwed Berry!_

"I promise I'll be fine. Stay here until I come back okay?" finally after what felt like years the blond agreed to release her hold on the other girl and Rachel headed out the door. Just as she had gotten a hold of the handle, her phone rang.

Rachel cursed the phone and rushed over the silence it. She prayed the intruder didn't hear it, the last thing they needed was for the person to know they were upstairs.  
_  
Shelby this better not be you! Your already screwed for the last stunt you pulled!_

Quickly rejecting the call, Rachel eyed the name. It was Ashley.

_Of course it's her, who else calls you 1000 times a day?_

A chill ran down her spine as she scrolled through her iPhone and found 27 missed call and 15 messages all from the same psychopath. She opened the recent messages and almost exploded with anger.  
_  
I'm going to snap my no hitting girls rule in half and murder this bitch!_

**Hey Baby I'm bord Lolz what u doin?  
Sent 7:37am**

**Hey Babe, I jus watchd dis hawt makeout scene inna movie and I'm lyke reali turned on ;)  
Sent 7:55am**

**Hey baby I miss u :(  
Sent 9.11am**

**Babe Y Arnt u ansrin my callz or textin bak? :(  
Sent 9.46am**

**Babe I'm lyke worried, is my Baby sik? :(  
Sent 10:01am**

**I get it baby, your playin hard 2 get :P ur so sexy! Wana sext?  
Sent 10:15am**

**Baby I snuck out! Yay imma come to find u and sext u in person! Luv u!  
Sent 10:45am**

Quinn noticed the panicked look on the brunettes face and rushed toward her. "Rach, Rach, look at me, what's wrong?"  
_  
The psychotic bitch broke into my house and made you cry! No-one is allowed to make you cry and get away with it!_

"Ashley"

"Ashley?"

"I _think_ she's the one who broke into my house"

The blond's face contorted in anger.

"Stay here and don't move Q, It might not be her but if it is I'll deal with it."

_Bitch has crossed finally the line! Screw the plan, she's dead!_

Before Quinn could reply, Rachel was already out the door, heading towards her first kill.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun!**

**Do you guys think its Ashley?**

**I Bet you weren't expecting this to happen ;)**

**...If you were, let me know if the story's too predictable!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**So you all hated the cliff hanger huh?**

**lol how about i promise to try and not do it again?**

**i knew i couldn't keep you waiting longer than a day so here is the next chapter!**

**hope you guys are surprised at the end of it, i hate predictable stories!**

**Sorry for any mistakes or errors you find. **

**Chapters should get longer again soon because tomorrow the weekend finally starts and ill have more time to write! :D  
**

**I dont own glee unfortunately :)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Rachel glanced back at Quinn one last time before making her way carefully down the stairs.  
_  
Please don't let it be Ashley!_

The brunette ducked down and listened for sounds of footsteps. She followed the noise to the kitchen but when she got there it was empty. Slightly panicking, she turned back around when she felt someone staring at her. To her surprise there was no-one there. She sent up a quick prayer hoping that they hadn't already headed up the stairs to where the blond was still hiding.

She silently made her way to the living room where she heard something fall and shatter on the floor. Her heart beat picked up rapidly with every step closer, specially when she realized that there was more than one intruder in the house.

_Can I take on 3 people?  
Of course you can Berry! Your a badass! You beat up 5 people once when they tried to rob you that time in New York!_

Softly leaning against the wall, the brunette got closer to see if she could identify the voices. Unfortunately she could only hear whispered muffles which were almost impossible to hear.

_Stop being a chicken!  
It's now of never so kick some ass before they try to escape!_

Rachel closed her eyes and let her mind wander to the scared girl hiding in her room. If she didn't finish it soon, Quinn would panic and think she was hurt.  
_  
Do it for Quinn..._

Taking in one last deep breath, the brunette kicked the door open, ready for any attack the intruder threw at her.

No hits came...

What she saw in there almost made her heart burst out of her chest. Not because she was scared but because she had never felt such anger in her life.

"What The FUCK?"

"Ray? Baby I've been looking everywhere for you! Why are you so red? Are you sick?"

_ASHLEY? I'm going to FUCKING KILL YOU!_

The hazel eyed brunette made a beeline towards Rachel.

"STAY THERE! Don't fucking touch me!"

Ashley stopped dead in her tracks and Rachel saw fear flash in her eyes for a split second before a sly grin appeared.

"Who the fuck are these two?"

There, standing behind the hazel eyed brunette were two cheerios, both almost crying at the thought of facing Rachel's wrath.

"Baby, these are my friends, I couldn't find you so they helped"

"Helped? you mean they helped you break into my house?"

"I was scared! I thought something happened to you"

"Shut the hell up and stop talking before I do something I regret!"

The other brunette instantly shut her mouth and Rachel let her eyes wander to the other girls standing behind her.

_Why are they holding spray cans?_

"You two, come here"

The two girls hesitated for a few minutes before finally taking a small step forward.

"Why the fuck are you holding spray cans?" the brunette harshly spat, wanting nothing more than to break them.

They both looked at each other, then to Ashley before swallowing thickly and diverting their eyes.

"You were going to vandalize my house weren't you? Santana sent you right?"

_Course that bitch did!_

The two girls burst in tears and that was all the confirmation she needed. She held down her anger and turned towards Ashley, giving her the coldest glare she could master.

"Not only do you break into my house, but you do it with the intention of destroying it?" she asked disgusted.

_Take a Deep breath and calm down Berry!  
Don't hurt them, your not a monster!_

The other brunette's eyes widened in horror before she violently shook her head "N-No Ray! I tricked them into bringing me here but i wasn't going to let them do anything! I swear!"

Rachel snorted and turned her gaze towards the two cheerios who were now sobbing. She slowly approached them and grabbed them both by the collars before dragging them to the front door.  
_  
Santana, I've been too kind to you  
Monday is going to introduce you to Psychotic Rachel!  
_  
"You stay there! I'm going to deal with you when I get back" she spat at the other brunette who was now seated on the couch.

Harshly dragging the two girls to the door, she pushed them outside as soon as the door opened. They both attempted to run but the brunette held them back before they could leave. Looking coldly into their eyes she harshly whispered "Tell Santana I'm coming after her" the two girls nodded frantically before the brunette let them go and slowly calmed down at the sight of them running down the street in tears.

_You still got it Berry!  
Badass to the rescue!_

Slamming the front door shut, she slowly made her way to the living room, her anger returning almost violently.

Stepping through the door, she raised and eyebrow and eyed the brunette who was now standing up with a grin on her face.

_Stop smiling or I'll wipe the floor with your head!_

The cold glares she shot done nothing to scare the other girl into submission, Infact they done the opposite and only fuelled her on more.

"Baby-"

"Stop calling me that! I'm not your fucking baby, got it?"

"Your so sexy when your mad" Ashley spoke in a low husky voice. "I promised I would give you a surprise but couldn't wait until Wednesday, I need you so bad baby"

"What part of shut the fuck up and don't call me baby don't you understand?" Rachel spat, her hand painfully balling into a tight fist.

_Why the hell is she wearing a raincoat?  
Doesn't she have normal cloths? Course not, the psycho probably spends all her money on slutty lingerie._

"Mmmm...So Hot!"

Before Rachel could form a biting comment, an evil smiled curled the other girls lips as she unzipped her raincoat and let it slide down her shoulders.  
_  
Holy shit!_

_Look away...Quick don't stare!_

The chocolate eyed badass, stood there in absolute shock as she stood face to face with an almost naked Ashley who was now barely covered by her skimpy black lingerie.

"You like what you see baby?"

_Haha nice try!  
Quinn's way hotter!_

Mentally shaking her head and turning away, the brunette smugly shrugged and snorted loudly "I've seen better"

The other girls expression quickly morphed into one of anger as the rejection hit her hard. "What the fuck? Look at me! I'm perfection!"

Bitch please!  
_Yes you have a hot body, but psycho is definitely __**not **__attractive!_

Rachel raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, silently daring her to argue "No your not, I've seen better"

_Hit me!  
That way I'll have an excuse to at least smack you!_

The other girls fists clenched tightly as she took shaking steps toward Rachel, "You hav-"  
Her words were cut off when they heard footsteps quickly descending the stairs.  
_  
Shit No!  
Just when I was about to get some action!_

"Rach are you O-"

_Well I'd feel better if you kissed me!_

The blond girls eyes widened in both shock then horror as she noticed an almost naked and furious Ashley. Rachel quickly got hold of Quinn's hand and pulled her to stand out of sight. "Quinn please go home, if you stay here she might try to hurt you"

Quinn stubbornly shook her head "No I'm tired of being afraid of her!" before Rachel could reply, the blond was staring daggers at the other girl who was slowly moving closer with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Is this why you were ignoring my calls? Because of this bitch? What the fuck is wrong with you! How the fuck could you pick her over ME!" Ashley was panting heavily at this point. Rachel had never seen anyone so furious, not even Santana.

_Wow!  
I hope she's not into BDSM! What if she's hiding a knife?_

The brunette opened her mouth to speak but Quinn beat her to it.

"Shut up Ashley! Put your cloths back on and walk away with some dignity. Don't you get it? She doesn't want you!"  
_  
Awwww Is she finally standing up for herself?  
I wish she had done it with someone more stable..._

"Fuck you blondie! Your going to regret ever messing with me!"

The blond was about to retort but it was too late, Ashley had already lunged forward in blind rage. Rachel stood between the two girls and quickly pushed Ashley away. The other girl stumbled for a second before regaining her footing and hastily moving toward Quinn.  
_  
Nice try bitch! You have to get through me first!_

"You slut" Ashley spat "No-one will ever love you! Even your own father killed himself to get away from you!"

_Wait what?_

Rachel cornered Ashley and reached out to drag her out of the way but she was too slow, The blond tackled the other girl to the floor and was angrily pulling her hair while the hazel eyed brunette screamed in pain.

The brunette stood there speechless and dumbfounded as the once calm and collected Quinn done what she couldn't achieve in weeks. She was seriously kicking Ashley's ass!

_If I didn't like Quinn and Ashley wasn't a psycho...Then this would of been really hot..._

When Quinn landed a punch to the other girls nose, Rachel finally stepped out of her highly inappropriate thoughts and dragged her away.  
_  
Omg Quinn is at least 10000 hotter!  
I don't even care about all the shit Shelby's going to give me for getting blood on the carpet!_

"Quinn it's okay, please calm down" she whispered to the blond who was still struggling against her grip. A few minutes later she finally gave up and the girl collapsed in Rachel's arms, uncontrollably sobbing into her chest. Rachel ran her hands through blond locks and gently rocked Quinn in her arms, occasionally Lightly kissing her forehead.

They were dragged out of their moment when Rachel noticed Ashley moving towards them again. The brunette gently warned the blond and untangled herself from her tight grip.

She swiftly made her way toward the still fuming girl who was ready for another fight. Rachel easily avoided her punches and dragged the girl out if the living room, incase she tried to get to Quinn again.

They had almost made it to the door when Rachel harshly shoved Ashley against the hard wall. She held the girl down firmly when she tried to shove back and waited until she was calm enough to listen. In the meantime, the chocolate eyed beauty studied the girls appearance. Her make up was ruined, her nose was bleeding and her lip was cut open presumably from Quinn's punches.

_Quinn you are officially a badass!_

_Oh crap...this bitch is still naked._

A few minutes passed with Rachel angrily glaring at the other brunette. When the heavy panting finally subsided, she moved closer to the girls face before snarling chilling threats into the girls ear. When she felt the girl shaking and decided her message had been understood, the brunette stepped back and tightly gripped the girls hand before opening the door and literally throwing her out.

"If I see you even looking in Quinn's direction, consider yourself dead!" she coldly yelled at the running girl who almost tripped after hearing those words.

When Ashley was finally out of sight, Rachel made her way back to the living room, where her heart broke into a million piece at the sight of a sobbing Quinn who was now curled into a ball, lying on the cold, hard floor.

_Oh my god, what have I done?_

_This is all my fault!_

_My jealousy got us here!_

_I'm so so sorry Quinn...  
_  
The brunette rushed towards the blond and gathered her into her arms. She was hesitant but took it as a positive sign when the girl clung to her again, just as she had before. They stayed there for hours with Rachel holding the blond as she sobbed painfully into her chest. She ran her hands up and down her back to attempt to calm her down but nothing worked.

Rachels stomach twisted in pain and guilt as she let her tears fall for the first time since she was 8.  
_  
What have I done? Please forgive me Quinn...I'm so sorry..._

The one person she ever cared about was hurt and it was all her fault. Rachel cried because she was the only one who was responsible for breaking Quinn Fabray.

* * *

**You guys surprised with the outcome?**

**Sorry for the sad ending!**

**Let me know how much you hate me in the reviews and ill try and make it up to you in the next chapter lol :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**Your Reviews are amazing, you guys are hilarious!**

**Seriously thank you all!  
**

**Sorry for yesterdays Chapter..Here's a longer one to make it up to you :)**

**This ones happier! Yay!  
**

**I'm glad your all enjoying the story so far.**

**You'll learn more about Rachel and Quinn's pasts in later chapters...don't worry i wont make you wait too long :)  
**

**Sorry for any errors or mistakes you may find**!

**I dont Own Glee otherwise i would be very very rich!  
**

**Hope you all enjoy this part :)**

* * *

Long agonizing hours passed with Rachel leaning up against the wall, protectively holding Quinn in her arms. No-on spoke. The only sounds either made were to express how much they were hurting.

_Do something Berry, this is all your fault!  
Fix it now!_

Rachel had never felt so helpless in her entire life. If she didn't do something soon she was certain Quinn was going to pass out from dehydration. "Quinn?" her throat was sore and hoarse from crying. The shock of someone finally speaking broke Quinn out of her frenzy and her sobs slowly subsided. To Rachel's disappointment, the blond still refused to speak or look at her.

_Shes so beautiful even when she cries..._

_What makes me feel better when I'm sad?_

_Will she like it if I sing to her?_

The brunette smiled for the first time since that morning. She diverted her gaze back to girl in her arms who was now softly breathing. Rachel ran her fingers through her silky hair and down to her cheek where she gently caressed the soft skin quickly currently heating up under her finger tips.

Quinn sighed into the brunettes neck and Rachel carefully moved her fingers down to the blond's chin and tilted so she could look at her. Quinn eyes were still closed but her breathing was calmer with every graze of Rachel's fingers against her skin. Said fingers slowly moved back up to the girls cheek as the brunette's arm protectively wrapped itself behind Quinn's back and drew her closer.

Quietly clearing her throat, Rachel started softly humming a tune she was sure Quinn would recognize. Curious hazel eyes lazily opened after a few moments to study the brunettes deep chocolate orbs. New unshed tears made their presence known before she hesitantly closed her lids again.

_Oh crap!_

_I know I may be a little sharp because I haven't been singing lately...But please open your eyes again Quinn...I've missed them so much!  
_  
Rachel started panicking, she was about to stop humming when the blond moved her own hand to position it ontop of the brunettes one that was still caressing her face. The simple action gave Rachel all the strength she needed to start singing.  
_  
She likes me singing to her?  
Dude you won nationals with that voice last year, course she does dumbass!_

Quinn's whole body relaxed, her eyes re-opened once again as the brunette sung her heart out, emphasizing each word with burning passion and emotion.

Tears freely streamed down the blond's face once again when Rachel sung the last words directly into her ear. Quinn wrapped her arms around the brunettes shoulders and ran her hand through raven locks. Their bodies were sore and exhausted from both crying and sitting in the same position on the floor, for such long hours.

Rachel kissed any skin she could access before wrapping both arms around the blond's waist and lifting them both off the floor. Cautiously leading them to her bedroom, she gently carried the blond before lowering them both to the middle of the bed.  
_  
Okay so this is how I'm going to carry her when we're married!_

_Shut your face Berry! I don't even think she likes you right now!_

"I'll be right back" kissing the tip of Quinn's nose, she quickly headed down stairs to grab a few bottles of water to re-hydrate their bodies. Her stomach rumbled when her vision focused on the food in her kitchen and she remembered they hadn't eating in hours.  
Quickly dialing the number to their local pizza place, she rushed back upstairs to find the blond adorably laying on her side, holding Rachel's pillow tightly to her chest.  
_  
Awww if I died right now I would be happy..._

_Haha noway you sap, I want a kiss first!_

"Your replacing me already?" the brunette whispered with a small teasing smile.

Quinn looked up and mimicked her expression before blushing and covering her face with the pillow. Rachel's small smile stretched into a megawatt grin at Quinn's adorable behavior.

_She smiled again!_  
_  
Good job Berry!_

_Now appologise to her you fool!_

The brunette made her way onto the bed and snatched the pillow "Nice try Fabray, your not allowed to cover that beautiful face"

Quinn lifted her head to meet Rachel's gaze and the atmosphere switched from playful to serious the instant their eyes met. The brunette slowly sat up Indian style and motioned for the other girl to do the same. She handed the blond a bottle of water in which she took gratefully.  
_  
What do I say? _

_I Can't handle seeing her cry again..._

Taking a long sip of her own bottle, the blond eyed her curiously before following suit. Rachel noticed the distance between them and shifted closer until their knees were touching. She mentally cursed herself for being so easily affected by the innocent touch. Her gaze was still on her water bottle when she heard Quinn clear her throat. Needing to speak first before she lost her nerve, the brunette instantly blabbed out "imsosorryQuinn!"

_Why must you speak if you have something unintelligent to say?_

The blond raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in shock "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

_She spoke again! Yes!  
Oh how much I missed that sweet voice!_

"Sorry for everything, it was all my fault. Ashley was all my fault. If i hadn't let my jealousy control me then I would have never spoken to her in the first place and we would of never been put in this position"

"You spoke to her because you were jealous?" she whispered

The brunette shamefully lowered her head and nodded. "I saw you, that day after the fight with Santana. I got your message and drove to your house wh-"

The blond's eyes widened "Yo-You saw us? You told me you heard about the kiss from someone at school"

Rachel met her eyes for a second before diverting them again "I lied, I know it's stupid but I didn't want you to know I was outside your house that night"

"Why?"

"I don't know...I guess I was afraid you would find out how I felt because I thought you would never reciprocate those feelings"

The blonds whole demeanor shifted as she softly smiled before reaching for the brunettes hand "What kind of feelings do you have for me Rach?"

_I wanna Marry you!_

Rachel met the blond's eyes again "It's kind of hard to explain...I honestly don't think I could put them into words even if I tried...how about you try and explain yours and I'll see if they're the same as mine?"

The blond shook her head and diverted her eyes to the comforter, successfully avoiding Rachel's hopeful gaze "I can't because...I-I really need to hear you say them first"  
_  
If I told you I wanted to Marry you I'm pretty sure you would slap me..._

She withdrew her hand from the brunettes grasp as they both sat in silence for a few minutes, the unresolved tension almost suffocating.

_Nice one Berry, you made her sad again _

_Your such a jerk!_

The doorbell ringing shocked them both out of their thoughts. Rachel glanced at Quinn who was still staring at the comforter before getting off the bed and leaving the room in silence. She collected the pizza and made her way back into the bedroom to find the blond still sitting in the exact same position.

Quinn's gaze snapped to the pizza box when it was thrown toward her onto the bed, successfully breaking her out of her trance. She met Rachel's amused eyes and shook her head. The brunettes tilted her head Sideways and studied the girl with an amused expression when she heard a stomach loudly rumble. The blond bashfully ducked her head to hide her embarrassed blush before muttering a low apology.

"I don't blame you...it smells delicious. Isn't bacon your favorite? I asked them to load it up with that stuff" she winked at Quinn who's mouth was now watering just at the mention of the word.

"I-Um how did u know?"

_I stare at you when you eat..._

"That doesn't matter, now come on and eat up before it gets cold!"

Without much hesitation, the blond devoured the pizza much to the brunettes joy. What she didn't expect however were sounds she was making...

_Oh my god! Is she moaning?...because of the bacon?_

_Stop getting turned on you freak!_

_Get up and leave the room now! _

_Oh my god I cant! that is so hot!_

Rachel mentally shook her head and crossed her legs, now watching Quinn intently. The blond noticed Rachel's blown pupils and smirked.

"You sure you don't want some Rach?" she asked while licking her lips.

_The only thing I want is your lips on me! Everywhere..._

The brunette just shook her head, knowing her voice would betray her if she spoke. Quinn smiled feigning innocence before returning her attention back to the half eaten pizza.  
_  
Oh my god! Stop moaning or ill jump you!_

Rachel finally looked away from the sight and excused herself to the bathroom, she knew she had to get out of there before Quinn figured out what thoughts were drifting through her mind.

She washed her face and cleared her head of all pervy thoughts before returning to the room to find Quinn laying on her back.

"I've been thinking..."

"About what Rach?"

"The question you asked me before...about my feelings"

The blond suddenly sat up and motioned for the girl to continue.

"Um I'm not very good at expressing myself or talking about how I feel...so please bare with me" she wiped her sweaty palms on her shorts before joining Quinn on her bed.

"It's okay Rach, you don't have to tell me if you don't want too"

"I do want too, I...it's just kind if hard to explain. Look Quinn, all I know is that I've never cared about anyone half as much as I do for you. Your so perfect its hard to comprehend sometimes..."

The blond let out a chuckle and intertwined their fingers "I'm not perfect Rach, I'm far from it"

Rachel turned to Quinn and cupped her face with both hands "You are the most amazing person I have ever come across...when I'm not in your presence, it feels like I'm wasting time, I miss you the moment you leave and i actually look forward to school...even though I despise it... just because I know you'll be there. I...Like you Quinn. I like you very very much"'

_Oh no no no!  
Please don't slap me!_

The blond let out a beaming smile as a few stray tears fell from her eyes. She kissed the brunettes palms that were previously occupying her face before happily whispering "I like you very very much too Rach"

_HALLELUJAH!_

_Please don't let this be a dream!_

The brunette laughed and pulled the other girl in for a hug trying desperately hard not to let her hands wander.

A few moments passed before Rachel broke the silence.

"Quinn?..." she whispered into the girls ear and pulled back enough so that she could see her face.

"Hmmm?" the other girl replied, nuzzling into her neck.

"You know I'll always be here for you right?" the blond noticed the hesitant tone in Rachel's voice and retreated from the brunette's neck to look at her.

"I know that Rach...what's wrong?"

Rachel lowered her head to look at the girl in her arms "I just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything...I don't know what happened with you today...but I just want to make sure that you understand, I'll always be here to listen when your ready to talk"

Diverting her eyes as the brunettes message sunk in, she lowered her head under Rachel's chin to listen to her rapidly beating heart beat. The chocolate eyed beauty felt her shirt start to dampen again as the blond slowly untangled herself.

_Damn you Berry!_

_Stop making her sad and keep your mouth shut!_

"Quinn I'm so sorry, please don't cry! You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want too"

She felt the blond shake her head before pulling away from her completely. "Hey where are you going?"

"Nowhere, I just don't want to ruin your shirt anymore"

_Awww why is she so damn adorable?_

_Please bite your lip again!_

The brunette smiled "I hate this shirt anyway so come back here, I'm cold"

Laughing lightly Quinn bit her bottom lip and closed a little of the distance she had created between them. "Thank you Rach, I honesty don't know what I would of done without you" she ended the sentence with a lingering kiss to the brunettes cheek.

Rachel beamed before clearing her throat to speak again. "Well that's what friends are for right?"

Quinn frowned "I'd like to think...we're more than just friends now..."

The brunette played dumb "You mean like best friends?" she smirked.

The blond caught on quickly "Hmmm I don't know...would a best friend be able to do this...?" she tackled the stunned brunette on her back and climbed on top.

After realizing what she had done, Quinn blushed and tried to back away but Rachel held her in place. "Nice try Miss Fabray, I believe you were trying to make a very interesting point...so please continue" she grinned up at the blond who's Lip was now once again trapped between her teeth.

_Dear god!  
Stop doing the sexy lip bit or I won't be held responsible for my actions!_

"I-Um...was just showing you how friends don't behave around each other..."

"Hmmm...well I'm ready when you are.." the Brunette was clearly enjoying the adorable shyness the blond was portraying.

_Just kiss me already, after that moaning I'm ready for anything!_

"Well... do friends do...this?" she hesitantly lowered herself onto the excited brunette and kissed her neck experimentally. Rachel smirk was replaced with a gasp.

Feeling a little more confident, Quinn wet her lips and slowly started to trail kisses all across her neck, playing extra attention to sensitive places like her pulse point and that spot behind her ear.

_Oh my god  
Oh my god  
Please don't stop!  
_  
Rachel's breath caught in her throat as she ran her hands up the blonde back. The blond heard the shallow breathing and lifted herself up on her elbows to study the brunettes reaction. "Do friends do that Rach?" she asked in a low husky whisper.  
_  
Don't speak!_

_Don't speak!  
You will Kill this highly arousing moment!_

Unable to form words, the brunette Quickly shook her head and flipped their positions until Quinn was on her back. The surprised gasp that escaped the blond's throat was enough to return the cocky grin to Rachel's face. She let her eyes wander to the blond's lips before unconsciously lowering herself, craving the warmth of the girl beneath her "I don't think friends would do this eith-"

"RACHEL WHY THE HELL IS THERE A BROKEN WINDOW AND BLOOD ALL OVER MY NEW CARPET?" Shelby's scream echoed throughout the whole house so loudly that it caused Rachel to shriek and violently fall off the bed.

_FML! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS HERE?  
That's twice in one day  
DAMN YOU SHELBY!_

Quinn shot up with wide worried eyes but Rachel cut her off before she could speak "Shit! Quick call your mom and tell her your sleeping over!"

The blond looked at her suspiciously before raising the infamous eyebrow. "Why?"

_Hmm let's see...Maybe because I WANT THAT DAMN KISS!_

_Please stay so I can slip some sleeping pills into Shelby's tea and then we can have some alone time!_

_Oh Damn...the broken window and Ashley's blood...I forgot about those...hope that psycho doesn't press charges, I'm sure she can afford a new nose job all by herself..._

Rachel retreated back to the bed before fearfully whispering "because she can't kill me if your here"

* * *

**Yes I know, I should really stop doing that to you guys...**

**The Kiss will happen soon i swear!  
**

**Did this chapter make up for yesterdays depressing one?**

***Crosses Fingers* **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys!  
Really long chapter here to make it up for all the short ones I've been posting lately. I also **_**might**_** not be able to update tomorrow so I apologize in advance...**

**Thank you again to all my reviewers! I freaking love you guys!  
Thank you also for the ideas, they're amazing and I'm definitely going to use them :)**

**Sorry any spelling errors or mistakes you find.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

**

* * *

**

The rest of the weekend went by without any major incidents, Quinn did end up staying the night but was not allowed to sleep in the same room as Rachel. Shelby grounded the brunette but made an exception for Pucks party thanks to both girls adorably pouting.

Apart from the playful teasing from the older brunette, everything seemed to be going smoothly and Shelby turned out to absolutely love Quinn.

The rest of the week flew by too. Ashley was no-where in sight which should of been a good sign but instead it just made Rachel feel on edge and nervous.

As promised she hunted down Santana and slushied her every chance she got. That of course, ended up with the Latina violently trying to get even.

The first fight occurred in middle of Spanish class where Santana had to be pried off Rachel by Mr Shue after she jumped the brunette and tried to stab her with a pencil. The second time happened in the middle of the cafeteria the next day when the Latina started throwing food at the brunette while she was eating. After multiple warnings. Rachel snapped and threw her whole tray at the Latinas head. That incident resulted in a massive food fight involving the whole school while the two girls fought it out on the floor.

They were both sent to the principals office and had to have a teacher sit with them while they waited incase they both tried to kill each other...again. Luckily the Brunette's only form of punishment after claiming she was being bullied and harassed by the Latina; was a call to Shelby and 2 after school detentions. Santana got a firm warning that she would be suspended if anything else happened since she was the one to initiate both fights.

* * *

Rachel walked out of Figgin's office with a sly smirk while the teacher held back Santana from attacking the girl again. After teasing the Latina some more she finally made her way back into the hallway with a big proud grin on her face. She was heading to history when she spotted Quinn leaning against her locker.

_Dayumm! Is she getting hotter?  
Shut up and act cool!_

"Miss Fabray, are you skipping class?" The brunettes grin slightly faltered when the blond turned to her with an angry expression.  
_  
Your like a cute bunny when your mad!_

"Rachel! I heard you got into a fight again!" she almost yelled.

The brunette reached for Quinn's hand but the blond slapped it away. "I-Um...she started it!"

_Ouhh shes feisty!_

The blond quirked an eyebrow at the childish tone and tried her best to stay angry "Rach...please, I know what Santana done was horrible but if I see her jump on you one more time, I'm going to snap!"

_Jump on me? Well she has unfortunately touched me more than you have..._

"jump on me? And here I though you were worried about my well being" she teased.

The blond took a deep breath and tried not to return the other girls contagious smile. "Rach..she's crazy, I don't want her to hurt you so please stop putting yourself in these dangerous situations" she saw the glint in the brunettes eyes and blushed before sheepishly adding "Okay fine! I also don't like the way her hands wander when she's on you"

_Oh my god! She saw Santana accidentally brush against my boobs when she was trying to break my nose!  
_  
Rachel burst into a fit of giggles while Quinn ducked her head and tried to walk away. The brunette quickly caught her around the waist and turned her around so they were facing each other. "Have i ever told you how cute you are when your all jealous?"

The blond tried to hide her smile while pulling away but Rachel saw her lips curl and tightened her grip. She leaned in to kiss Quinn's red cheek and stared at her in awe before finally putting the girl out of her misery "Okay I'll stop torturing Santana...for now" her playful grin grew when she saw the blond huff.  
_  
Dammnit! I was planning to have her thrown in the dumpster after school!_

Quinn playfully slapped her arm before accepting that was the best she would get. The two girls stood in the hallway with smiles on their faces until they heard a gagging noise behind them.

"Yuk! I think I'm gonna hurl!"  
_  
Oh really Satan? How about I lead you to the bathroom and hold your hair back while I flush your head down the toilet?_

The brunette immediately tensed before staring daggers at the other brunette. She thought about going after her and hitting the Latina over the head with a trashcan but thought better of it because she had sort of promised Quinn she would stop the violence.

Rachel turned around to face the blond again to find her softly smiling. "I'm really proud of you Rach"

_I'm proud of me too, I've been holding you for 10 minutes without staring at your boobs! That's like a new record!  
_  
The brunette grinned before kissing the girls forehead and intertwined their hands. "Come on Q, I'll walk you to class."

During her history lesson she recruited the help of some dude named JewFro. The guy was pretty creepy and Rachel had the urge to choke him when she learnt he had a whole blog dedicated to her. After some thought she just stuck with threatening him because she really needed his help.

"JewFro, stop staring at me like that before I shove this textbook down your throat!"

Quinn said that she didn't want Rachel physically fighting with Santana but she never said anything about tormenting her from afar. This creepy Afro dude was kind of like her stalker with lots of helpful resources she could use against the Latina.

_I seriously need to read that blog when I get home..I hope be didn't post any unflattering pictures of me..._

The first thing Rachel threatened him into doing was to sneak into the cheerios locker room and steal all of Santana's cloths and belongings while she was showering before school.

No-one saw the Latina after the mornings cheerios practice for the rest of the day. There were whispers going around that people had seen the naked girl hiding in the bushes asking for Brittany but no-one was brave enough to start anything.

Rachel had never loved Fridays or school this much.

* * *

Saturday was turning into a boring event. Rachel hadn't seen Quinn all day and just lazed around the house until it was time to get ready for Puck's party. She was suppose to pick Quinn up at 8.30 but the brunette was so bored she ended up finishing 2 hours early. She studied her sinfully short black strapless dress in the mirror and smirked at how good she looked. Her heels added extra height which was a bonus if she were to kiss Quinn tonight, this way they would be at eye level. Her long lightly waved raven locks cascaded down her shoulders and framed her face perfectly. She was ready, she was smoking but she was early and missing Quinn.  
_  
Wow my legs look amazing!  
Quinn's not going to know what hit her!_

Rachel went downstairs and into the kitchen where her thoughts drifted to the blond girl and she had to restrain herself from trying to contact her. Memories of last Saturday ran through her mind as she replaced them with ones that could of happened if Shelby wasn't there. She was grinning like a manic when the older brunette walked in.

"Wow Rachel you look amazing"

The younger girls head snapped toward the older woman causing her to almost shriek.

_Really Shelby? You even interrupt me while I'm making out with Quinn in my mind? Will I ever be safe?  
Why can't you just let me have this!_

"Thanks Shelby!"

The older woman frowned "Shelby? What happened to Aunt Shelby?"  
_  
She died when she ruined my chances at getting some action!_

The younger brunette smirked "You'll get that title back when you stop interrupting at such inappropriate times"

Shelby laughed loudly "You think I do it on purpose? You honestly have no idea how awkward that was for me!"

Rachel shook her head almost amused "Awkward? I've never seen you laugh so hard in my life!"

The older woman laughed "Sorry, I was just surprised...though I am happy for you. Next time, just warn me a little"

Rachel laughed "Yes Ma'am. Is it 8:30 yet?"

Shelby looked at her watch before shaking her head "You still have 45 minutes to go"

"Dammnit! Why is time so slow?"

"Maybe for you but I'm late!"

Rachel mischievously grinned "I want you back home by 12.30!"

Shelby quirked an eye brow before turning to leave "Nice try but that's your curfew"

_Yes Shelby, we all know you've been getting your freak on with that annoying glee teacher...no wonder he's been in such a good mood lately...GROSS!_

The younger brunette giggled "oh right...like you'll actually be home that early. Have fun staying the night at Shuster's"

Shelby turned around and gaped like a fish "I-Uh how did you know?"  
_  
I heard you falling down the stairs when you were sneaking in yesterday morning..._

"You suck at sneaking around"

The older woman huffed before leaving the kitchen in mock offense and shouting "Have fun at the Party Rach and don't punch anyone because I'm not bailing you out of jail if anything happens!"

_If Quinn looks half as gorgeous as she usually does then I'm going to be kicking alot of ass tonight!  
I'm the only one allowed to perv on her!_

_

* * *

_Rachel was on the Fabray's doorstep at 8:30 sharp. She had never been so nervous before. It felt like she was taking Quinn out on a date and was worried that the blond wouldn't like what she was wearing.

_Sing something to calm down!  
Hmmm let's see..._

_Rachel and Quinn up the tree...K.I.S.S.I.N.G!  
First comes love then come marriag-Seriously Berry? out of the millions of things you could have picked, you choose to sing that?_

The brunette shook her head and stopped mentally arguing with herself long enough to finally ring the doorbell. After a few seconds the door swung open to reveal a very Giddy Judy Fabray.

"Rachel! Wow you look gorgeous! Please come inside! It's great to see you again"

The brunette politely smiled at the older blond "Thank you Mrs Fabray, it's lovely to see you again"

The woman led her inside to wait in the living room. "I'm so excited for Quinn to experience her first high school party, she looks absolutely beautiful. Just wait until you see her!"

_Gee thanks!  
The last thing I need is to pass out when I look at her...how would I talk my way out of that one?_

_Oh Rachel why did you pass out?  
No reason Mrs Fabray, I just have this huge gay crush on your daughter and her beauty caught me off guard, I can't wait to make out with her!_

Rachel chuckled "Quinn always looks beautiful Mrs Fabr-"

"Please call me Judy!" the older woman cut her off.

Rachel smiled and nodded "Yes Ms F- i mean Judy"

The older woman laughed and they made small chat until the blond finished a few minutes later. "Mom I'm ready, is Rachel here yet?" The girl shouted from upstairs.

They both smiled and walked towards the stairs."Yes honey, she's waiting for you so hurry up and come down already"

Rachel nervously bit her lip, anxious to see the blond she had been missing since yesterday. The girl who had been occupying the majority of her thoughts eventually made her way down the stairs.

The brunette froze, she knew Quinn would look amazing but she truly wasn't expecting to be left breathless. The blond was wearing a short red dress, that clung to her perfect body in all the right areas. Her hair was straightened and let down to freely fall around her shoulders. Rachel stared at her long legs in which her black and red heels displayed perfectly before letting her eyes wander to the blond's cleavage.  
_  
Sweet Jesus!  
No No No why do you have to be so perfect?  
Mmmm Those legs...That chest!  
Yup I'll be going to jail today for sure!_

She hadn't realized that Quinn has made it down the stairs and was doing the exact same thing to her until they heard Judy awkwardly clear her throat.

_Nice one Berry, now she knows your totally gay for her daughter!  
Quinn stop staring before your mother figures it out!_

Rachel instantly turned towards the older woman before lightly blushing and ducking her head to avoid her questioning gaze. "You were right M-Judy! She's look stunning. Thank you for everything but we better get going, the party has already started by now." the older woman politely nodded and smiled as she led the two girls out.

The girls shared shy smiles and heated glances but no words were exchanged. They made their way to Rachel's car where she opened the door for Quinn. The blond sweetly smiled before getting in and waiting for Rachel to start driving.

_Shit! Why is she so quiet?_

They stopped at a red light where she turned her head to sneak a quick glance at Quinn and accidentally caught her staring. The brunette bashfully smiled "You look so incredibly beautiful Quinn"

The other girl blushed and quietly whispered "I don't even have the words to express how amazing you look right now Rach"

_Am I hearing things or did she really just say that?_

Rachel held her gaze before reaching for the blond's hand, intertwining it with her own and softly kissing it. The brunette turned her attention back to the road, still feeling Quinn's eyes on her.  
_  
I should wear skimpy dresses more often!  
Maybe she'll get jealous at the attention and finally kiss me!_

A few moments later they made it to Puck's house to find the party already in full swing. The music could be heard clearly even with the two girls sitting outside in the car.

"You ready Q?" the girl nodded and squeezed the brunettes hand. "If anyone bothers you, let me know and I'll kick their ass" they both laughed as Rachel got out of the car and helped the blond do the same before leading her towards the party.

Puck greeted the girls at the door with two drinks in hand. "My two favorite girls! Damnnn You look so hot! I'm glad you finally made it" he winked as Rachel rolled her eyes and refused the drinks he was trying to give them. The brunette wrapped her arm around the blonds waist protectively before leading her though the large amount of guys obviously ogling them and into the kitchen away from their prying eyes.

_Stop staring at her or I'll poke your eyes out!  
Your all getting slushied on Monday assholes!_

"Rule number 1: Never accept drinks from random guys especially puck"

The blond laughed "I know Rach, I don't plan on drinking anyway so don't worry"

Rachel opened her mouth to reply when they were interrupted. "Oh Hey Quinn! We saw you walk in and just wanted to say that you look really pretty!"

_She looks breathtaking, not just pretty you blind bitches!_

The blond blushed and thanked them before turning to the brunette. "Hey Rach, I'd like to introduce you to my new friends. This is Tina, Mercedes and Kurt"

They all looked at Rachel and nervously smiled "Hey Rachel" they said in unison. The brunette plastered on a smile before studying them.  
_  
Woah thats a guy? I wonder if he would make a pretty girl if I put a wig on him...they all look familiar..Oh shit, they're all from that loser glee club!_

"Hey guys, nice to meet you. your from the glee club right?"

They nervously nodded and the guy who looked like a girl spoke up "Uh yes, we saw you at nationals last year and you were amazing" he gushed.

_Wow he sounds like a girl too!  
Shut up Berry! he just gave you a huge compliment you could use to feed your already gigantic ego!_

"Aw thank you. That's very sweet of you"

"Girl you really need to try out for our glee club. We really suck!"  
The one named after a car spoke.

_Yes you sure do, I really was embarrassed for you last year..._

"Y-Yes P-Please Join!" Rachel turned her gaze towards the quiet Asian girl before smiling at her.  
_  
Yes! Quinn looks impressed, I wish she had seen me kick ass last year!  
I like these people, they know real talent when they see it!_

"Hmm I'll think about it, It's really tempting because Santana's your captain and I would love nothing more than to piss her off"

They all laughed but Rachel's smirk was replaced with a yelp when she felt Quinn elbow her in the ribs. "Rach! You promised you would stop!"

They all turned their attention toward the two girls "I'm sorry Quinny, I was just kidding" she kissed the blond on the cheek which seemed to calm her down.

_Aw I love how she can't stay mad at me!_

Their heated stare was interrupted when the boy spoke "Rachel you wouldn't mind if we borrowed Quinn for a few minutes, would you?

_Of course I would!_

The brunette studied the blond who looked hesitant. "Not at all, go for it. Just keep her away from Puck and his wine coolers"

_Damn it!  
If this keeps up, I'm kidnapping her and taking off to the Australian dessert where no-one will ever find us!_

Quinn turned to Rachel with wide eyes "Rach-"

"it's fine Quinn, go hang out with your friends and I'll catch up with you later" she smiled encouragingly at the girl who was instantly whisked away and dragged out of the kitchen by the weird trio.

_Stupid party now I'm lonely!  
Come back Quinn!_

_At least I got a good look at her ass when she walked away..._

The brunette mixed herself an alcoholic drink before making her way out of the kitchen to look around. Almost instantly she found herself face to face with the annoying mohawked boy.

"No Puck I will NOT make out with you so get lost"

The idiot smirked and put his arm around her shoulder before almost dragging her to the living room. Rachel looked annoyed before she made eye contact with Quinn who was chatting animatedly in the corner with a few people she recognized from the glee club. The blond's jaw clenched and a hurt expression flashed across her face when she Noticed Pucks arms around the brunette.

_It's not what it looks like Quinn! I swear! _

_I seriously wish these were your arms!_

The brunette shoved the mohawked boy away and started to make her way toward Quinn but stopped when she saw the blond fish lipped boy talking to the girl before lightly grazing her arm. The blond girl glanced over at Rachel before turning her attention back to the boy and laughing at a stupid joke he told.

_What the hell?  
Is she flirting with him!  
I'm going to lemon juice that assholes eyes!_

Rachel felt jealousy take control of her body as she turned her sight away from the two. She gulped the rest of her drink down before walking away. She had made less that 5 steps before her eyes connected to the last person she expected to see.

Sitting there on the couch was Ashley, her lip was still swollen and her nose had a plaster cast on it. If Rachel had been drinking something she would have spit it out. The girl felt someone staring at her and turned around to be met with a wide eyed Rachel.  
_  
Fuck Fuck Fuck!  
Could this day get any worse?_

Ashley viciously glared at her before snapping her fingers in her direction and coldly smirking. She pointed ahead of her and Rachel followed her line of sight, The hazel eyed psycho was pointing at Quinn.

_No No No!  
I have to get us out of here!_

_Fuck you Ashley!  
_  
Rachel panicked but as soon as her feet started to move she felt herself being lifted off the floor and surround by 3 tall men she had never seen before. She glanced back at Quinn to warn her, but now that Rachel was out of sight, she was ignoring the lemon juiced asshole and happily chatting to Tina.

Even if she screamed, no-one would be able to hear her over the loud music. She shot a pleading look at Ashley but the girl just flipped her off and started to walk in Quinn's Direction with an unreadable expression plastered on her face.

Rachel knew Ashley was out for revenge.

_NO!  
Please don't hurt her!  
I swear to god I'm going to make you pay for this you psychotic bitch!_

Rachel tried to escape but the men had a tight grip on her. She was quickly carried upstairs and a door was kicked open before she was thrown on the ground, surrounded by complete darkness.

* * *

**I'm so sorry, I couldn't help it, my hand hurts from all that typing lol :(  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Since i left you all with a horrible cliffhanger, i couldn't make you wait longer than a day without posting..**

**Heres the next part;**

**Its Action, Drama and Romance!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing, It means alot to me.**

**Sorry for any spelling errors or mistakes you find.**

**I dont own Glee which sucks!  
**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

As soon as Rachel hit the hard floor, the door snapped shut.

_Fuck no!  
_  
Before her eyes had time to adjust to the dark, a lamp turned on behind her.

"Hey man what the fuck?"

_Out of everyone in the world, i had to get stuck with him!_

"Puck?"

"Rachel?"

_No it's the tooth-fairy_

"Yes! Wait...How did you get up here so fast? Weren't you hitting on me like 5 minutes ago. Oh my god, you two weren't...having sex were you?" she said pointing to the blond girl ontop of him.

_Isn't that Santana's girlfriend?  
Whats her name...Brittany?_

"The puckasaurus has needs babe. he doesn't wait around for chicks, they come to him!

_Yuk! Why did I even ask?_

"Your such a pig! I don't have time for this conversation, I need to find a way out of here. The doors locked!"

"Who the hell were those guys?"

_Shut up and help me you manwhore!_

"I don't know! Ashley sent them after me, help me get out of here, she's going after Quinn!"

Puck quickly got off the bed to assist Rachel in breaking the door down but it wouldn't budge.

"Why don't you go out the window? I'm not allowed to have windows in my room anymore. My mom got mad when I threatened to throw my sister out of it for not eating her dog food."  
_  
Huh? Is she being serious?_  
_The window is a good idea though.._

They both turned to face the blond cheerio who was now pointing to the blank television laughing. Rachel turned to Puck who just shrugged. "I-Um...thanks?"

She quickly headed toward the window and made it outside in record time. She stood outside on the second story roof but found noway to get down without breaking one of her limbs.

_Freaking Hell!  
Why did I have to wear heels today!_

At this point, Rachel was seriously contemplating closing her eyes and just jumping down. She made it to the edge and spotted one of the three men that had carried her upstairs. If she took off correctly, he was close enough for her to jump on and use to break her fall.

_I love you Karma!_

_It's payback time!_

Acting quickly, she carefully steadied herself before taking a few steps backwards and running forward before launching herself toward her target. The man still had his back turned which made it much more effective since he couldn't see her coming.

_I'm flying!  
Weeeeeeee!_

Time felt like it had slowed down, as Rachel jumped off the roof and tackled them both into the bushes, landing safely ontop of him and immediately knocking the man out in the process.

_Maybe I should get in a few shots since I'm already here..._

_Shots? You almost killed the man!  
Hurry up and find Quinn!  
_  
The brunette stumbled a few times before finally making it to the front door. She peeked through the window hoping to get an indication of what was happening but people were blocking her view.  
_  
Move bitches! I need to find my future wife!_

Rachel made it through the front door where she saw another one of Ashley's bodyguards blocking the door leading into the living room.  
_  
I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face asshole!_

The brunette spotted Karofsky in the corner of her eye and was surprised to see his eyes wandering over Kurt's body with a small grin on his face. He was clearly heavily intoxicated.

_Perfecto!_

To avoid being seen by the bodyguard, she ducked down and hid behind the mass amounts of drunk teenaged until she was close to the hockey player. She punched him in the shoulder to get his attention away from checking out Kurt. The jock turned to her with wide eyes and she innocently smiled before leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

"You see that guy over there?" she pointed to the man blocking her way. The hockey player eyed the man and nodded. "Well he's been spreading around a little rumor that you're secretly gay and have this massive crush on Kurt...He told me that he was gonna head around to your house later tonight to inform your dad so that you could be sent away to some homo camp and be "Straightened up".  
_  
Nice one Berry!  
Where do you come up with all these great ideas?_

_Hmm i don't know but I must admit I am pretty awesome!_

She felt the boy stiffen and start to shake with anger. With the blink of an eye he had moved forward and had the man pinned down while they wrestled on the floor. Now that the bodyguard was occupied with Karofsky, Rachel quickly took off into the living room to find Quinn.

Relief flooded her through her whole body as she saw Ashley knocking around the fish lipped boy as he stood between her and Quinn.

_At least he was good for something.._

_No No Ashley, your doing it wrong!  
Punch that asshole in the eye!_

Just as she made it halfway into the room, the fish lipped dude collapsed in tears as Ashley's foot connected to his privates.

_Nice Shot!  
Is he crying again?...Wow thats really embarrassing!_

_Oh no! Run Berry! Quinn's human shield is down!_

The hazel eyed brunette lunged toward Quinn but the Blond avoided her first attack. Ashley picked up an empty beer bottle and got ready to swing it but Rachel got there just in time to rob her of it.  
_  
Haha suck on that you spastic!_

The hazel eyed psycho turned around to see where it had gone, her eyes widened comically and jaw clenched when she saw Rachel holding it with a sly smirk on her face. Ashley stomped her foot in anger and snapped her fingers toward the chocolate eyed brunette while looking around for her bodyguards.

_I took them down you fool!_

_...Oh no, wait...where's the other body guard?_

"Watch out babe" Pucks voice rang in her ears as she turned around to find the last of Ashley's men running toward her. Rachel clenched the beer bottle in her hand and swung it just in time for it to hit the man over the head. It shattered into pieces and he immediately fell to the floor, clenched his head while cursing out in pain.

_I'm so badass!  
This is so fun!_

_Quinn did you see that? I took him down without even using my fists!_

Rachel's self absorbed thoughts were interrupted when she heard Ashley let out an animalistic scream behind her. The chocolate eyed brunette quickly spun around just before the other girl reached her and side stepped her attempts at knocking her to the floor.

_Oh snap she's fast!_

The hazel eyed lunatic recovered fast and wasted no time in lashing out again. This time the brunette steadied herself and blocked her punch before grabbing her by the shirt and tossing her toward the snack table. Ashley landed with a crash and stayed down for a few seconds before cursing and sitting up.

The two brunettes eyed each other silently daring the other to move. Just as Rachel took another step forward, the front door was broken down to reveal a bunch of cops crashing the party.

Rachel turned her attention to Quinn who looked like she was about to break down. When they made eye contact the brunette motioned for her to wait before turning her gaze toward all the people trying to outrun the police.

Rachel quickly studied the crowd, everyone was panicking. The brunette saw a few teenage boys emptying their pockets of what looked like cocaine. Said boys ran toward the backdoor, leaving the drugs behind and Rachel saw her opening at revenge.

She eyed Ashley who was still struggling to get off the floor before grabbing the girls purse and stuffing it with as much drugs she could get her hands on.

_Wow this is more than enough to make it look like she sells the stuff for a living!_

_Score Berry!_

She hastily made her way toward the psycho and helped her up while handing her the purse in the process. As soon as she was stable, Ashley pushed Rachel away and started to make her way out. The chocolate eyed badass spotted an officer making his way toward them and sneakily tripped Ashley over. The lunatic fell to the floor clutching her purse that ripped open to reveal the large amount of drugs Rachel had put in there. The officers eyes widened as he ran toward the girl and handcuffed her on the spot, before she could escape.

_Oh my god!  
It worked!  
It really worked!_

_Suck on that bitch! No-one messes with me!_

Rachel crouched down and made her way toward Quinn who was now hiding behind the couch. She clutched the blonds hand before rushing out the backdoor and toward freedom.

"Rach oh my gosh are you okay? What happened to you!"

_I was kidnapped while you were flirting with lemon head!_

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything once we get out of here"

* * *

They ran to Rachel's car and quickly sped away, watching in horror as mass amounts of teenagers were handcuffed and arrested.  
_  
Where's Ashley?  
Damn it! I really wanted to see her cry!_

The two girls didn't utter a word to each other as Rachel drove. When Quinn noticed Rachel wasn't driving toward either of their houses, she spoke up.

"Rach, where are we going?"

The brunette didn't answer instead she remained Quiet until they slowed down and parked in a little car park.

"Rach...?"

"Follow me Quinn" The brunette got out of the car and helped the blond do the same. She retrieved a blanket from the boot and led them down a small pathway. The blond looked scared and jumpy so Rachel intertwined their hands and gave her an encouraging smile.

After a few minutes, they came to a stop infront of a small park which had a little waterfall in the corner. She turned and looked at the blond who looked mesmerized.  
_  
Wow the moonlight makes her look angelic...  
_  
"it's beautiful Rach.."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you Ms Fabray" she smiled at the blond who returned the gesture instantly. Rachel lead them to the waterfall and neatly set the blanket out on the grass before motioning for the blond to lie down next to her.

They laid there side by side staring up at the stars. "I always come to this place when I've had a bad day or when I just need to get away from everything...things always falls into place here" The blond turned to face her. "Quinn..I'm sorry for ruining your first party"

She heard the blond inhale deeply. "You didn't ruin it Rach, I just wish you were there next to me, instead of disappearing"

_I was taken against my will!_

"I didn't disappear on purpose. When you left the kitchen, I was physically dragged to the living room by that manwhore Puck, I tried to get out if his grip but that idiot was too strong. That's when you saw his arms around my shoulders and turned around to smile at that lemon juiced assho-"

"Rach I was politely telling him to leave me alone..."

"Really?" the brunettes lips unconsciously curled. The blond chucked before nodding.

_Berry, why are you such an idiot!  
You always assume the worst!_

"Oh...well I might of thought you were flirting with him.."

Quinn burst into a fit of giggles "is that why you disappeared?"

"No, Ashley saw me and sent three huge guys after me. They locked me in one of the rooms upstairs while She came after you"

The blonds giggles abruptly stopped and she closed the distance between the two as she ran her hands over the brunettes face, searching for any cuts or bruises "Oh my god Rachel, did they hurt you?" she asked panicked

_Ohh your hands feel so nice on my skin..._

Rachel laughed "No I'm fine, I escaped out the window and found you as soon as I could" she turned on her side to directly face the blond.

Quinn shifted closer and ran her fingers through the brunettes hair. "I'm so sorry Rach, I should of known you wouldn't disappear without a reason, your always there to protect me"

The brunette smiled "I won't ever let anybody hurt you Quinn..."

_I'm you hero!_

The blond passionately looked into Rachel's eyes before biting her lip and whispering "I know..."

Both girls unconsciously shifted closer, bridging any space they had between them. Quinn's hand shifted to Rachel's cheek as she caressed the soft skin under her velvet fingertips. The Brunettes hand carefully moved to rest on the other girls hip, silently pulling her closer until they were fully pressed against each other.

_Oh my god!  
Is Shelby here?  
Dear God, I hope Shuster has her occupied!_

_Yuk I need to bleach my brain when i get home!_

Quinn's fingers danced down to the brunettes neck, softly pleading for her to get impossibly closer. Rachel's senses were flooded with the blond's sweet scent, her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she felt the blonds warm breath on her lips. Finally, both pairs of eyes fluttered closed as their mouths met for the very first time.

Rachel had never felt anything like it. It was breathtaking the way their lips and bodies melded perfectly together. She felt a jolt surge through her entire being as sparks erupted in her chest.

Quinn's fingers twisted in her hair as Rachel's hand moved to the blond's neck and pushed them closer together again. Her lungs felt like they were about to collapse but she refused to let go incase she never got a taste of this perfection again.

Rachel felt safe, she had never known what it meant to truly feel secure until Quinn's lips robbed her of the fears she had hidden so well.

For once in her life, the brunette felt like nothing else would ever matter if she could feel like this. Blood violently pumped through her heart as the missing pieces of her complicated life slowly came together.

With a single kiss, Quinn Fabray achieved the impossible...she made Rachel Berry finally feel complete...

* * *

**Yay! They finally Kissed!**

**Did you guys like what happened to Ashley?**

**I hope the kiss was worth the wait...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys!**

**Im really sorry for not updating for the past few days. I got kinda sick and my brain clogged up.**

**I hope you enjoy this part. Let me know if there's anything you would like to see and ill do my best to make it happen :)**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviews, you guys are the ones who keep this story going :)**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors, typos or mistakes you find.  
**

**I Don't own Glee but i will someday!  
**

* * *

"Stop smiling Treasure Trail, your scaring the children"

_You would be smiling too if you had spent your weekend kissing the hottest girl in school!_

"Shut your face Dora!"

"Why don't you make me manhands?" Santana hissed

_My hands are so not manly!  
Seriously I moisturize them like everyday!_

Rachel smirked, Santana had one strike left before she got suspended. "Stop being a dumb bitch and keep your mouth shut. You wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last Friday would you?"

_Oh no, didn't I kinda promise Quinn I would stop the violence?  
Woops!_

The Latina's eyes widened as realization dawned on her "You fucking slut! Your the one who stole my cloths?"  
_  
Yes and I saw you naked too!  
I laughed so hard during 3rd period that tears started strolling down my cheeks. Mrs Robertson assumed I was upset and let me spend the whole period listening to my iPod!_

_It was freaking awesome!  
_  
Rachel's cocky grin deepened at the memory "No, but I'm the one responsible for it"

The Brunette had barely finished the sentence when she felt both of Santana's hands tightly grip her neck. "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Everyones eyes snapped toward the two girls, as they witnessed Santana choking the life out of Rachel whom was still somehow arrogantly smiling. Mr Shuester was running late as usual so there was no-one to break them apart this time.  
_  
Do something Berry or your gonna die a Virgin and that's so not badass!_

Rachel shoved the Latina off just enough to get in a little air before she went back to having the life choked out of her. The two girls struggled on the floor for a few moments before Rachel managed to get a hold of another students textbook that was lying on the floor nearby. Just as she was about to faint from lack of oxygen, the girl tossed the book toward the Latina as hard as she could. The other brunette was so into killing the girl below her that she didn't even notice the heavy object flying toward her head until it was too late. In a matter of seconds the Latina fell to the floor with a thud and Rachel was left gasping for air.

_Air Air Air!  
Why didn't I ever tell you how much I loved you!  
I'm so sorry! Please fill me up with your goodness again!_

The whole room was so dead silent that they could hear Shuesters footsteps in the distance, slowly getting closer. As the students eyed Rachel with horrified expressions, the brunette crawled over to the Latina and checked her pulse.

_Aw damn! She's still alive!  
Better luck next time..._

Thinking quickly, she carried the other girl off the floor, dropping her at least twice in the process and dragged her to the back of the room. Carelessly, she dropped her in a seat out of the teachers view and put her head down ontop of her hands to give the impression she was sleeping.

_Quick Berry. Sit at your desk and don't smile!  
Oh god. I look so guilty!  
_  
Rachel made it back to her desk in record time, just as the teacher walked in. His eyebrows furrowed when he looked at the _*trying desperately not to look guilty*_ brunette.

"I..Umm Rachel? Are you okay?" he motioned toward the swelling now forming around the girls neck.

_Oh crap! Say it's a really big hickey!  
Blame it on Quinn! Tell him she's a hot freak!_

"I...it's a...Rash?" the man quickly diverted his eyes and cleared his throat before returning them to look at her in concern.

"Rachel you should really go see a nurse, that looks kind of Gro-painful..."

The brunette plastered on a big fake reassuring smile "No thanks Mr Shue, I get them all the time...I'm use to them" fortunately he believed her and was disgusted enough to quickly change the subject and avoid looking at the nasty bruise again.

Halfway through class Shuester asked if anyone had seen the Latina. Everyone went dead silent and kept their heads down except for the guilty brunette who smiled at the fond memories of knocking her out. "She's asleep at the back Mr Shue. Cheerios practice must of knocked her unconscious."

_Jokes! I did it with a textbook! It was great fun!_

The mans eyebrows shot up as he called upon the Latina. When she repeatedly didn't answer, he eventually gave up and awarded her with 3 detention slips and a visit to the principals office for falling asleep in class.

_Poor girl, I almost feel sorry for her..oh wait the bitch was trying to kill me!  
Have fun at detention you psycho!_

Hushed groans of pain filled the room a minute before the period ended and everyone but Rachel and an oblivious Spanish teacher started to panic. As soon as the bell rang, the brunette shot up and ran out of class, she really wasn't in the mood to die just yet.

_Oh damn she's going to murder me!  
I hope she gets amnesia and forgets I even exist!_

She somehow made it to lunch without having her life threatened again. As soon as she rounded the corner after class, she was blessed with the sight of a beautiful blond waiting at her locker.

_I kissed her!_  
_She's all mine!  
I can see you crying Finn!_

_Damn this feels good.  
_  
"Hello beautiful" she sweetly greeted the blond with a kiss on her cheek. Quinn blushed at the pet name and leaned down to place a kiss on the brunettes lips. Just as their mouths were about to connect, they heard the devil calling.

"RU-PAUL!" both girls snapped their heads toward the sound of Santana's voice. Rachel didn't notice the blond's worried eyes until she felt soft hands tracing along her bruised neck. Her eyes instantly closed at the sensation of Quinn's velvet fingers elegantly touching her.

_Why must everyone interrupt me when I'm about to get some action?  
You really picked a bad time to kill me Satan!_

"...You promised" the pain filled whisper broke the brunettes heart and she clenched he eyed shut, knowing that looking into sad Hazel orbs would instantly brake her.

_Lie Lie Lie!  
Blame it all on Santana!_

"Quinn, I-I-"

"Fucking treasure trail, Soon Your going to wish I had succeeded in killing you! You had the chance to die pai-"

"You tried to kill her?" all eyes snapped toward the blond who had now tensed in anger.

_Oh my god she's so sexy when she's mad!  
Can I bite your lip after I kick Santana's ass?_

Santana glared coldly at Quinn who was firmly standing her ground. "Shut the fuck up tubbers, this has nothing to do with you" the Latina took an intimidating step closer just as Rachel moved to stand infront of the blond.

_Hell to the fucking no!  
No-one talks to my girl like that!_

"Don't fucking talk to her like that you psychotic bitch!" Rachel hissed as Quinn gripped her hand to calm her down.

Just as the Latina opened her mouth to retort, her blond companion burst into tears. Santana immediately softened and turned her attention to the girl who was now uncontrollably crying. "Brit? What's wrong? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you?"

The oblivious blond shook her head vigorously "San... I... I was trying to count my fingers when I had to stop because i couldn't remember what went after 7, then I noticed you were going to fight again after you promised you would stop!" she sobbed even harder as the Latina held her in her arms.

"What the fuck are you all looking at?" the entire crowd that had gathered around them, quickly broke up and disappeared as Santana turned to walk Britney outside. She glared coldly at Rachel before flipping the two girls off and walking away.

The brunette turned her attention back to the blond who had by now removed her hand from Rachel's grip and begun to walk away.

_Wait! Aw damn! My hands feel lonely now!_

_Oh wait...Look at that fine ass!_

The brunette ran through the deserted hallway and caught up quickly before turning the girl around to face her "Hey what's wrong? Did she hurt you? I swear I'll g-"

"No Rach! I'm sick of you getting hurt!" she took a deep breath before she continued "L-Look at your neck..." her eyes filled with unshed tears as they glazed over the bruised skin.

_Don't stare at her boobs Berry! This is a serious moment!_

Rachel cupped the blond's cheek "It's Fine Q. Im so sorry! She just started attacking me, I couldn't just sit there until she killed me, could I? Who would kiss you if i was gone?"

_If i died, Finn would try again for sure!  
Ohh that fish lipped boy thinks be has a chance too!_

_Assholes!_

The blond's cheeks tinted as the brunette unexpectedly connected their lips with a soft lingering kiss.

"Rach...thats cheating!" she weakly argued after Rachel pulled away.  
_  
Course it is!  
If cheating felt this good, I would do it alot more during my exams!_

The brunette smirked before leaning in to do it again, this time she moved the blond backwards until her back hit the lockers. Her hands found their way to the blonde hips as the other girl wrapped her hands around the brunettes neck and deepened the kiss. Rachel suppressed a moan as their tongues softly collided and pulled the blond closer until there was no space left between their bodies.

_Don't moan!  
Don't moan!  
Don't moan!  
_  
Rachel's fingers had just come into contact with skin when the two had to break apart for air. They both stood there panting with their eyes closed and their foreheads comfortably pressed against each-other.

_This feels nice...damn I feel guilty...  
Apologise to your girl Berry!_

The brunette hesitantly opened her eyes and smiled at the beautiful blond caressing her cheek. "I'm sorry Q, ill really stop fighting with her okay? Unless she tries to kill me again or says stuff about you..."

The blond slowly opened her eyes and frowned "If she tries to hurt you like this again, I'll kill her first!"

_Hot damn!_

_Control yourself Berry!_

Rachel smiled at the girls adorable protectiveness and pulled the blond in for a tight hug, desperately needing to be close to her. She buried her head in blond locks, completely mesmerized by the girls sweet scent. "How did I get so lucky?"

The blond smiled against her neck before pressing a tender kiss to it, making the brunette shiver. "hmm I ask myself the same thing"

They pulled apart, and went in for another set of passionate kisses until they were interrupted by someone loudly clearing their throat. They reluctantly pulled away and came face to face with a smirking Puck.

_Asshole!  
My fist is going to wipe that smirk right off your face!_

"Damnnnn that is so hot! I really didn't want to interrupt but thought I should remind you that Sylvester was heading this way...looking for your girl"

_Yes she's MY girl!_

Rachel glared at the boy who's smirk immediately disappeared. He held up his hands in defeat "She's hot stuff Berry, can't blame the pant suit devil for wanting some of the action"

_Action? I'm the only one allowed to get action when it comes to Quinn you moron!_

_Wait...what the hell does Sylvester want? Oh no! She didn't find out I was the one responsible for burning her latest trophy did she?  
She didn't also find out that I stole her diary and photocopied it, to blackmail her did she?  
CRAP!_

Quinn's hands tightly wrapped themselves around the brunettes waist and successfully pulled Rachel's attention toward.

"It's okay Rach, just don't leave me alone with her and I'll be fine" She gave the brunette a reassuring smile.

_I would never leave you..._

Rachel pressed a kiss to the blond's forehead before nodding and softly smiling back. As if on cue, Sue marched through the hallway toward the two girls. They broke apart when they heard footsteps but still kept their hands tightly intertwined.

Sue took one look at their joined hands and knowingly glared at Rachel before turning her attention toward a terrified Quinn.  
_  
If you value your trophies you better watch your mouth Sylvester!_

"Listen Blondie, one of my cheerios got fat over the summer so I punished her by shaming her during my segment on live TV. I hear shes now in Russia seeking therapy so I need a replacement. Somehow I'm willing to look past your pathetic loser status and make you apart of my elite squad. You don't have a choice, I expect you to be at the audition which will be held in the gym tomorrow at 4pm"  
_  
Oh my god!  
This is perfect...Santana your going down you hoe!_

Quinn stood there gaping at the older woman as she watched her walk away. Rachel turned to the blond who's mouth was still hanging open. "Quinn, are you okay?"

The girl slowly snapped back into reality and nodded "Me?...a cheerio?"

_Not just a cheerio, I'm gonna make you Queen!  
Queen Quinn...Hmm that sounds really sexy!_

Rachel smiled before squeezing the girls hand "Your the most beautiful girl in school, you can be anything you want"

"No Rach... I don't think I can do it"

_Oh crap! Think fast Berry!  
If you want to see her in those incredibly short skirts you better do something!_

"Quinn, i don't want fear to hold you back. I wouldn't do this if i didn't believe you were too scared to chase what you wanted...So...do you Remember that bet you lost?"

Quinn's eyebrows furrowed. "which..oh the one where I fell asleep first?"

Rachel grinned "Yes. Since you lost, you have to audition for a spot on the cheerios tomorrow"

Quinn's eyes widened before she ducked her head "Rach I'm scared"

"I've seen you dance Q, your amazing. You don't have to be scared, no-one else can move like you"

_I can't wait to see your ass in those short uniforms!_

The blond shyly smiled "You think so?"

Rachel nodded "I know so. I've also seen the way you light up when you watch them perform one of their dance numbers..."

The blond blushed " I didn't think you noticed..."

"When it come to you, I notice everything... Besides I also see the way you seem to immediately pick up on their flaws and state ways that they could execute the moves better" Rachel winked and grinned when it caused Quinn to bite her lip.

_Yes! Bite mine too? Please?_

"You really think i can do this?"

_Yes! I believe in those perverted short skirts!_

"I have no doubt. No-one will mess with you anyway, I think they're all pretty scared of me" Rachel smugly grinned.

"I don't know what i'd do without you Rach...I..." The blond choked up and turned away from the other girl so she could keep her emotions in check.

_Awww she's so damn cute!  
_  
"What would you do without me? Hmm...you'd probably still be stuck with Finn and his disgustingly clumsy hands and sloppy kisses...yuk I don't ever want to think about him kissing you" he brunette's teasing suddenly turned serious as images of Finn clogged her brain.

Quinn looked at Rachel, amused at the girls sudden jealousy "He could never Kiss me like you do Rach...No-one can ever make me feel like you do...i can't believe I'm the only one who gets to have you like this" she leaned down to whisper in the brunettes ear "oh and you also don't have to worry about his hands, he never got past first base"

_Oh my god!_

_Suck on that you asshole! _

_I really wish he was here right now...I wanna give him a stroke!_

Rachel gasped as Quinn's hot breath travelled down her neck. The blond giggled and pulled the brunette into a tight hug and kissing her cheek before dragging her to an empty Bathroom to ensure that no-one else would interrupt their heated kissing session.

* * *

**Wooo Faberry is making out ;D**

**How far are you guys comfortable with these two going? You want to just leave it at making out or would you guys like to read about their sexytimes when they eventually get there?**

**Let me know! :)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys, Thank you so much to all my amazing reviewers! I really can't thank you all enough for taking the time to post your thoughts! **

**I Read all your awesome comments and it looks like you'll all be seeing some Faberry sexytimes when they get to that part ;)**

**Hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

**I'm sorry for any spelling errors or mistakes you find, I usually don't see them until after i post the story.**

**I dont own glee...**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"You ready?"

"I think so...she kinda scares me"

_She scares me too!  
I heard she eats babies to stay youthful...  
_  
Rachel laughed "If she does anything, I'll be paying her trophies a little visit" Quinn giggled before playfully slapping the brunettes arm.  
_  
No seriously if she says anything mean I have photocopies of her deepest secrets!_

_Who knew the big bad Sue Sylvester cried during the notebook?_

"Dont worry, you'll ace the audition. I have a surprise for you after as well, so hurry up and knock Sylvester dead!" Rachel grinned as Quinn's eyes widened.  
_  
Seriously I hope someone obese purposely falls over and kills her for rejecting their audition!_

"A surprise? What kind of surprise?" she asked excitedly

"I can't tell you yet but I'll show you later"

_Oh my god Is she pouting? That is so hot!_

_Stop it! Your unintentionally giving me dirty thoughts!_

The Brunette grinned before she quickly claimed the other girls lips with her own. "I'll be waiting for you when you get back, Good-luck!"

She gently nudged a terrified Quinn through the Gym door and sat outside to wait. Loud screams could be heard as Sylvester's insults blasted through the megaphone. She listened intently to make sure none of them were aimed at Quinn and to her relief the girls name was never mentioned.

_Better not insult my girl like that unless you want a death sentence!_

An hour passed before the blond eventually walked out looking completely exhausted "Oh my god, are you okay?"

Quinn shook her head and kept her eyes cast down.

"What's wrong, did something happen?" Rachel asked panicking

_Please don't cry! I swear I'll blackmail her until she accepts you!_

Hazel eyes reluctantly met chocolate "She called me horrible" Rachel's fist clenched as she prepared herself to walk in and throw the giant down the stairs. "Rach it's okay...she also said I wasn't as horrible as the rest and to be here tomorrow morning for cheerios practice at 6am!" Quinn finished the sentence with an excited squeal as she held the stunned brunette while jumping up and down.

_Damn she got me good!  
No more kisses for her!_

The brunette mentally shook her head "Fabray! That was mean, i was seriously about to go in there and break her hip!" Rachel's pout immediately vanished when Quinn wrapped her arms around her neck and bought her into a searing kiss. "That's cheating"

The blond grinned mischievously "Now you know how I feel"

Rachel smirked "You totally stole my move"

"You can't blame me, It really works!"

_I do blame you for using it against me!_

_Dont look at me like that! Your making my body tingle...wow that's so inappropriate..._

They both laughed and continued the flirty teasing until Rachel dropped Quinn off at home. "So...when do I get my surprise?"

Rachel smiled adoringly at the blond's eagerness "I'll pick you up at 7" she laughed before adding "No I'm not giving you any clues, it's only 2 hours away, I think you'll survive" Before Quinn could argue, Rachel effectively silenced her by kissing her senseless.

_I will never get sick of those lips!  
Imagine how good they would feel on the other areas of my body such as my neck or stomach or...oh man, why am I so perverted?_

_

* * *

_

By the time Rachel got home, showered and changed, it was already time to pick up the Blond. She pulled up to the Fabray driveway just in time to see the door viciously flung open to reveal a gorgeously excited Quinn skipping to the car.

_Woah, she looks like someone told her an unlimited supply of Argyle was being handed out for free...She did make those hideous sweaters look really cute!_

"I was hoping you would be just a little more excited" Rachel stated teasingly as Quinn made her way into the car and buckled her seatbelt. The blond shrugged and tried to contain her grin as the brunette pulled away from her house.

"I'm sorry, I just really love surprises.."

Rachel laughed and continued to drive while trying really hard to ignore the blond's constant need for hint's. They eventually made it to their destination much to Rachel's relief. Quinn's eyes widened as she took in her surroundings.

"Wow Rach..isn't this place really expensive?" the girl asked hesitantly.

Rachel smiled and helped Quinn out of the car. "Nothing Is too expensive for you Miss Fabray. I can't believe I haven't already told you how completely breathtaking you look tonight"

_Oh my lord! I have a perfect view of her perfect legs and ass thanks to the freak who designed that ridiculously tight outfit!_

_Breath Berry! You don't want to die Just yet!_

The blond blushed "Nowhere near as beautiful as you Rach" the girl stated shyly while subtly sneaking a glance at Rachel's ridiculously long tan legs that hadn't been concealed by the short dress she was wearing.

_She was totally checking me out!_

_Very sneaky Fabray!_

Rachel led the two into the Restaurant where they were greeted by a gorgeous tall brunette who's ocean blue eyes immediately wandered over the shorter brunettes body.

_Oh no! Stop checking me out infront of Quinn!  
She's gonna think I tapped you!_

"Rachel? Wow it's been a while! I'-We've all really missed you! How have you been?"

Quinn clearly noticed the flirtatious tone and wandering eyes of the other girl and was internally seething.

Rachel obliviously smiled and politely replied "Hey Jess, sorry Shelby and I don't really have much time to come here anymore. I've actually been pretty great though, how about you?"

_Don't answer that, i really don't care about your well being...  
_  
Jess smirked "I've been excellent, so what finally brings you back here?" for the first time since they walked in that night, her eyes fell on Quinn as she curiously studied the two girl's intertwined hands.

Rachel tightened her grip on the blond's hand before smiling "Well I'm actually on a date with this beautiful girl, I thought I'd surprise her by bringing her here tonight" she motioned by pointing to the blond who's eyes immediately snapped up to meet her own. "Jess I would like you to meet Quinn"  
_  
Better not check out my girl if you value your eye sight!_

The taller brunette eyed the blond before plastering on a fake smile "Nice to meet you Quinn" the blond tightly smiled politely in return, not completely trusting her voice to speak. "So what can I do for you two tonight?"  
_  
How about you stop looking at me like that?_

"I booked the private room for tonight actually, is everything ready?"

Jess's eyebrows shot up in surprise "Uh..you have?"

Rachel grinned and pulled the tense blond in closer by snaking her arm around her waist and kissing her cheek. "Only the best for my girlfriend" Quinn immediately relaxed but looked at Rachel in surprise and shock.

_Oh crap!  
She doesn't look happy...  
Does she not want to be my girlfriend?_

Jess immediately tensed at the mention of the couple's relationship status. "I-I I'll show you the way, follow me"

_Yeah about time you make yourself useful!_

She led them into the candle lit room which was covered in rose petals. The roof was open to give the two girls a beautiful view of the stars above them. It was beautifully decorated to leave a lingering feeling of romance in the air.

When the two girls were seated at their table, Jess quietly exited but not before shooting a disapproving look at Quinn.  
"Wow Rach...you done all this for me" the blond whispered in awe.

_All this? I would give you the world if I could see you smile like that everyday..._

Rachel took hold of the blond's hand over the table "I would do anything for you Quinn" she whispered genuinely as she looked deep into hazel eyes.

They both sat there silently looking at each other, basking In the comfort of the others presence. This time Quinn was the one to break the silence "So...your girlfriend huh?" she asked bashfully.

"Oh um...I'm really sorry about that. I was going to officially ask you tonight but I accidentally blurted it out, I mean you can be my girlfriend...but only if you want too...I completely understand if your not ready..."  
_  
Please say yes!  
What if I told you that I loved your ass? Or the way you bite your lip?_

The blond smiled at the cute rambling and Rachel's sudden nervousness "Rach..I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend"

_Huh?  
Is she being serious?  
Oh my god!  
She's officially mine?  
YES!  
I really wish I could do my happy dance right now..._

Rachel's megawatt grin threatened to split her face in half but it felt somewhat normal considering the size of the smile Quinn's was returning. Rachel leaned over and sealed it with a passionate kiss before both girls pulled apart blushing when their waiter entered to take their orders.

_Yeah you better pray i don't find out where you live buddy!_

The two girls fell into a comfortable conversation, occasionally flirting and teasing one another. Everything was going smoothly until the topic of Rachel's parents came up and the brunette immediately went silent. Quinn noticed her upper body suddenly tense as she diverted her gaze to their table.

_Oh No No No!_

"Rach are you okay? I'm really sorry for asking about them, you don't have to tell me anything your not ready too" Quinn sweetly assured her while softly caressing her hand.

Rachel shook her head and started to fidget while staring at her plate. "I..I'm sorry...I don't mind telling you, it's just that I don't want to put a damper on this perfect evening"

The blond furrowed her eyebrows before she bought the tan hand up to her lips, planting a few soft kisses Into the brunette's skin. "You could never ruin this Rach, as long as I'm here with you, everything will continue to remain perfect"

_Those lips have the power to make me do anything..._

Rachel finally met the blond's concerned gaze before nodding and taking a deep breath. "Well I never had what people considered a normal family..I had two dads and I never met my mother, all I know is that she was a surrogate for them." she looked into the blond's compassionate and kind eyes before gaining the strength to continue.

"We were all really happy, I never cared about what people said about us because I looked at them and knew what they had could never be wrong. They were so perfect for each other, so madly in love that it was sickening to look at sometimes" she added with a small smile.

_God this is so hard!_

"Everything was perfect until just after my eleventh birthday. I use to remember my dad Michael, always complaining about getting these really painful headaches but he still refused to go see a doctor. One day he was walking me to school when he collapsed on the side-walk. We rushed him to hospital where the doctors found a brain tumour in his head. We tried everything but it was too late to save him. Rachel's voice trembled as silent tears streamed down her face.

_Please stop crying... I look like such a pansy_

_I miss his so much..._

"My other father Leroy was depressed for a very long time after he passed away. I cried myself to sleep for months even after we both went to therapy. When I was twelve, things were finally starting to look abit brighter for us. One day out of the blue my father decides to bring home this new man and introduce him as his new boyfriend. I couldn't believe he would move on so fast and I hated both of them for a very long time because of it. I started getting into a lot of trouble at school just to get back at him"

"Eventually my father cracked and gave me a ultimatum. I didn't want to loss him too so I stopped getting in trouble and started acting civil toward his now, fiancé. Things were okay until they got married. Mark got really mean and nasty when my father wasn't around. I tried talking to dad but he thought I was lying. One night I was left alone with Mark while my father was working late, he got really mad at me and started screaming. I couldn't take him talking down at me like that so i yelled back and stood up for myself. After a few minutes he lunged forward to attack me. I managed to somehow get away and accidentally broke his nose in the process."

"My father was furious when he found out. Mark lied and told him i had attacked him for no reason and he believed that jerk over his own daughter! A few days later I was sent here to live with my Aunt Shelby and I... haven't spoken to him since"  
_  
Oh crap I ruined my makeup...  
_  
The blond wiped away her own tears that had fallen before she stood and made her way toward Rachel. She gathered the girl in her arms before whispering "I'm so sorry sweetheart" into her ear as her fingers wiped away The brunette's stray tears. Her heart broke at seeing her girlfriend so distraught and she wished she could have been there to prevent her pain.

_She feels like heaven..._

Rachel quickly recovered as Quinn's close proximity filled her senses with the blond's comforting scent. She planted a lingering kiss to porcelain skin as she tightened her grip. "I'm okay, really, it was a long time ago and I'm much happier here, specially now that I have you"

_Your all I need...nothing else matters to me anymore..._

The blond sadly smiled before angrily whispering more to herself "If Mark ever comes into town, I'm going to pay him a little visit" she felt the Rachel slowly smiling into her skin.

"I doubt that will ever happen, he's terrified of me now" she softly laughed into the other girls neck which caused Quinn to shiver at the sensation.

_Did she just shiver?  
Screw Mark and my stupid father!...She is so freaking hot!_

Rachel noticed the goosebumps and teasingly started kissing her way up the blond's neck. Quinn gasped as Rachel nipped at her collarbone and she bent down to claim the brunettes lips in a needy yet fiery kiss.

They continued their ministrations until they were left gasping for air. Rachel took the opportunity to carry Quinn to sit on top of the table. The cheeky brunette positioned herself in-between the eager blond's legs as she continued to tease her neck, careful not to leave a trail of Hickeys.

_She taste so good!  
Sylvester's going to kill me for these marks!  
Screw her! I need to mark my girlfriend!_

Quinn's soft moans filled the room as Rachel slowly moved to silence them with her lips. Her hands started wandering to the blond's backside on their own accord as she heard Quinn gasp into her mouth. She smiled and pulled away when oxygen become a problem and peppered the blond's face with soft kisses until the girl regained some of her breath.

_Damn it! How does she turn me on so easily?_

Neither girl had noticed Jess standing in the doorway gaping at the couple. Rachel was biting Quinn lip when they heard someone clearing their throat. She reluctantly pulled away and blushed when she saw the taller brunette standing there looking completely disoriented.

"I'm sorry to interrupt...but um..we're kinda closing in 10 minutes" Rachel nodded and helped Quinn off the table as they watched the older girl hastily leave the room.

"How long do you think she was standing there?"  
_  
Probably throughout the whole thing..._

Rachel smirked at the worried tone "I don't know, but it looks like she was enjoying herself" she burst into a fit of giggles when Quinn cheeks turned into a crimson red.

They made their way out of the room where Rachel paid the bill and watched In amusement as both Jess and Quinn avoided eye contact with each-other.

_That's right! Better not look at my woman!  
She's all mine!  
Seriously look at her neck!  
I totally marked her!_

_

* * *

_

"So did you like your surprise?" Rachel asked the blond shyly as they made their way into her car.

"It was so incredibly sweet and perfect, definitely the best night of my life. Thank you Rach...for everything" she smiled genuinely at the beaming brunette, who opened the car door and pecked her lips in return.

_Hahaha stupid Finn could never pull this off!  
I am so awesome!_

Now that Quinn knew Rachel trusted her, the brunette hoped she would feel the same way with her. "It was my pleasure, now let's get you home before your mom notices how late it is"

_Stop looking at her Berry!  
Oh god if we don't get there soon, I'm gonna pull over and ravish her!_

Rachel could barely contain herself before they pulled up to Quinn's house. Their lips immediately connected as soon as she parked the car. They went at it for a full 10 minutes before a knock on her window broke them apart. She turned her head and got ready to yell curse words at the person on the other side until she made eye contact with a very uncomfortable looking Judy Fabray.

_Oh Shit!_

* * *

**Do you guys want Judy to be accepting of their relationship or would you prefer to see more drama?**

**Let me know :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**You Guys Rule! :D**

**Your reviews make me smile so wide that my family now think I'm going insane...so thanks? lol**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'm sorry in advance if i don't get to update tomorrow.**

**Sorry for any spelling errors or mistake you find.**

**I don't own glee unfortunately...**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Congratulations Berry!  
If you could of kept it In your pants this would of never happened you moron!  
_  
Both girls were awkwardly seated on opposite ends of the couch as Judy whom was sitting across from them still struggled to make eye contact and kept her eyes trained on the coffee table.

Rachel quickly turned to Quinn and shot her a worried look. The blond girl opened her mouth to speak and comfort her girlfriend but no words made it passed her lips.

_This is so damn awkward!  
Should I apologize for corrupting her innocent daughter right before her eyes?  
No that's probably not a good idea..._

"Well...I didn't see this one coming but I honestly can't say that I'm surprised" The brunette's head snapped toward the older Fabray, who had finally broke the awkward silence. "Rachel...what exactly are your intentions with my daughter?"

_Umm I like wanna make out with her like ALL THE TIME!_

Quinn's eyebrows shot up in surprise and curiously directed her gaze toward Rachel. The brunette blushed as she felt both Fabray's intently looking at her. "I-I care very deeply for her Mrs F-Fabray...I have since the first time I met her."

_What the hell? Is that the best you could come up with?_

_Shut Up! Its not like I could say...Oh I just wanna marry her and make love to her like ALL THE TIME!_

The older woman let out a deep sigh before turning her attention toward her daughter. "I can't say I'm comfortable with this new development...specially because you have only been single for two weeks...-"

The younger blond cleared her throat "A-Actually mom...I broke up with Finn two months ago" Judy's mouth fell open at the confession. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I just didn't know how to bring it up..."

"You dumped him? For Rachel?"

_I wish..._

Quinn shook her head before trying to explain "No! No! I mean If I knew that Rachel liked me in that way back then, i honestly would of picked her over him in a heartbeat.." a sly grin crept up on the brunettes face at the new information. "But during that time we were barely even friends yet, let alone lovers... Anyway, the point is that I found out he had been cheating on me so I broke up with him"

_WAIT...WHAT?_

_SHE LIKED ME BACK THEN? _

_OH MY GOD!_

_IF I HAD KNOWN THIS WE COULD HAVE GOTTEN TO SECOND BASE BY NOW!_

Judy's jaw visibly clenched "Oh Quinny, I'm so sor-"

Quinn cut her off with a small chuckle "Mom it's okay. I can't say it hurt, my mind was already kind of occupied with thoughts of someone else..." she finished the sentence by shyly grinning at the brunette who was visibly melting at her confessions.

_Aww I want to kiss her so badly right now!_

Judy looked between the two girls who were now longingly staring at one another. She ran her hand through her hair and cleared her throat. That seemed to do the trick and the older woman smiled as they blushed while diverting their gazes back to the floor.

_I swear I wasn't picturing her naked...this time..._

"I don't know how to feel about this just yet, but your good for my daughter Rachel...You make her happy. I have honestly never seen her like this with anyone else before...That is why I'm going to put aside my personal beliefs and give you my blessing" she paused before continuing "However, there will be some new rules imposed like keeping the door open when your both in Quinn's room" Both girls blushed "Ill compile a list that I expect both of you to respect when you receive it tomorrow"

_Thats fine, I can ravish her at my house..._

Quinn got up from her seat and went over to pull Judy into a bone crushing hug "Wow Mom..thank you so much! You have no idea what this means to us!" Judy wiped away her daughters happy tears before smiling at the brunette who was distantly watching the exchange.

"Welcome to the Family Rachel"

_Don't look stupid! Smile! She just accepted you dumbass!_

The brunette politely got up and gave the older woman a light hug after the two blond's had pulled apart. She sweetly whispered her thank you's before the older woman excused herself and left the two younger girls alone.

"So..."

_Screw it! Judy's finally gone! _

Rachel didn't wait for a reply when she excitedly charged toward the blond and wrapped her arms around her neck, successfully pulling her into a sweet kiss. "I can't believe that just happened!" she exclaimed still in shock.

"Me too" Quinn whispered breathlessly.

"Now I can finally kiss you all the time!...Oh except for school..."

The blond's eyebrows furrowed in confusion "Why cant you kiss me at school?"

"Uhh I didn't know if you would be comfortable with it yet"

Quinn smiled adoringly and shook her head "I don't want to hide, especially not with you. I want them all to know your mine"

_THANK GOD!_

_Now those assholes will know they're not allowed to look at you!_

"Don't blame me if I can't keep my hands off you now" Rachel mischievously smirked before she was pulled into another kiss by the blushing blond.

* * *

The next few days of school went by smoothly as did Quinn's cheerios practices.

During the next weeks that passed, the blond seemed to be more exhausted than usual but Rachel brushed it off as Quinn assured her she was just tired from the extensive workouts.

When her girlfriend started to get a little distant, Rachel started to really worry. Things started getting weird one afternoon when they were kissing on the brunette's bed. Rachel was lying ontop of Quinn as her hands started to wander under the girls shirt. When her fingers brushed against the other girls ribs, Quinn violently jerked away and claimed that she had to get home. The brunette had chased after her to apologise but Quinn just reassured her that it wasn't her fault and kissed her deeply before leaving,

Rachel was _very _confused.

_Why did she suddenly jerk away?_

_Was I seeing things or were there tears in her eyes?_

The next morning Rachel caught Quinn before class started, just after the girl finished with her cheerio's practice. She saw the girl visibly wince as she tried to retrieve her textbooks from her locker. The brunette rushed over to carry her books for her when she noticed the swelling on Quinn's hand.

_Oh No!_

_My baby's hurt!_

"Oh my god, Quinn what happened to your hand?"

the blond visibly panicked before blurting out "N-Nothing Rach...I...fell while trying to land my back-flip"

Rachel quickly took her books and led the girl to the nurse's office to get something for the swelling. "Sylvester isn't giving you a hard time is she?"

"No, I just fell"

_No you didn't, why can't you look at me?_

_I'm going to kick some giant ass!_

Rachel normally believed her girlfriend but this time something felt very wrong, like Quinn was hiding something from her. The girl's body language and the way she wouldn't look Rachel in the eye triggered some really loud warning bells in her head.

"Quinn, please te-"

"RACHEL I FELL OKAY?"

The brunette winced as the blond snapped at her.

"Rach, baby..I'm so sorry,...i didn't mean that...I'm just really tired" she immediately said while moving closer to the brunette and cupping her face with her uninjured hand.

_Did she just call me baby?_

Rachel was momentarily distracted by the new affectionate pet name. She nuzzled into the girls hand and kissed her palm. "It's okay, I should be the one apologising, I'm sorry for not believing you"

Quinn sadly smiled before leaning in for a kiss "I'm sorry for being distant lately. I promise ill be a better girlfriend. Can you come over tonight?" she asked while biting her lip.

_How can I say no when you look at me like that?_

The brunette grinned "Don't worry, I understand how gruelling Sue Sylvester can be" both girls cringed at the name "and Yes _Baby_ ill come over tonight"

At that moment that nurse walked in, much to Rachel's dislike.

_Damn you! _

_I was just about to get a hot kiss!_

The blond giggled before bringing Rachels hand to her lips and peppering it with sweet kisses. The brunette grinned while interlocking their hands and leading the blond out of the room and to her first period class, in which they were currently missing.

Things were staring to look good again between the two girls until they passed a group of cheerios whom were skipping class in the hallway. The group of girls evilly glared at Quinn when the couple walked passed them to get to class.

Rachel felt her girlfriend tense up and move closer before she turned to look at her in concern. Quinn's normally fair features were now a ghostly pale white. Rachel opened her mouth to speak but the blond retracted her hand and kissed away any words of concern she had prepared before walking into her classroom.

_What the fuck is going on?_

Rachel was left standing there alone, completely confused and dumbfounded once again.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun...  
**

**Whats wrong with Quinn..?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey Guys :)  
**

**Sorry for the late night posting!**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter and keep your awesome reviews coming! **

**I love hearing your ideas and what you all think of the story so far :)**

**Sorry for any spelling errors or mistakes you find, I'm really sleepy so I'm sure there's plenty in there...  
**

**I don't own glee or the characters bla bla bla**

**Enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

Rachel didn't see her girlfriend for the remainder of that day. Not only was the girl acting strange but now it was blatantly obvious that Quinn was avoiding her too.

_Really Quinn?  
Your going to run past my locker and pretend you didn't see me? You absolutely suck at being subtle!_

Rachel didn't bother to call and confirm if they were still on for that night, instead she showed up to Quinn's house, hell bent on receiving some answers.

If someone was hurting her girlfriend, there would be absolute hell to pay. Rachel couldn't deny how much it hurt to have the blond blatantly lie to her, if she didn't get some truth tonight, the brunette was sure she would be on some sort of cheerio warpath.  
_  
Was it Santana?  
I've always wanted an excuse to crush that bitch!_

Rachel arrived at Quinn's doorstep an hour early, secretly hoping to catch the girl off-guard. Judy's car wasn't in the driveway which was a terrific sign because the brunette was already preparing herself for a screaming match.

_Please god don't let her be harmed in anyway...  
I hope this was all just a misunderstanding_

_Quinn wouldn't lie to my face right?_

Before knocking on the front door, the brunette suddenly changed her mind and silently made her way to the back, hoping that the blond had forgotten to lock it again. It didn't come as a surprise that it had once again been left open. Rachel mentally scolded the girl and made a note to lecture Quinn about it as she slowly made her way up the stairs and to her room.

_Yes! I hear music!  
That's a good sign right?_

She stood there basking in the comfort of the soft music for a few minutes. Hesitantly she put her hand on the doorknob and prayed that this whole thing wouldn't end up blowing up in her face.

_Please don't be hurt!  
I seriously hope she doesn't throw something at my head for breaking into her house again..._

Taking a deep breath and gathering any last ounce of courage she could get, Rachel quietly turned the handle and discreetly snuck inside. The brunette's jaw dropped at the reflection she caught in the mirror.

_**NO NO NO NO NO!**_

Quinn was standing infront of her vanity, her shirt half way up to expose her swollen ribcage and the purple swelling that had covered the once beautiful porcelain skin.

A loud gasp broke the blond out of her enchanted spell as she released her shirt and snapped her head up so fast, Rachel was sure she heard her neck crack. Quinn's eyes widened comically and her hand immediately flew up to cover her mouth. Both stood there in complete shock before Rachel's anger took over.  
_**  
Who the fuck am I going to be killing tonight?**_

"Let me guess, you fell?" Rachel's voice was laced with sarcasm and pure hurt. Even though she knew It wasn't Quinn's fault the brunette couldn't help but feel betrayed at the other girls lack of trust in her.  
_  
She doesn't trust me..  
After everything we've been though these last few months, she still didn't trust me enough to tell me the fucking truth!_

"R-Rach...I-I"

Rachel shook her head and bought up her hand to effectively silence her. She couldn't talk right now. The brunette was seething and shaking with anger as visions of massacred cheerios clouded her judgement.  
_  
Don't talk.  
You might accidentally hurt her and she's already been through enough!_

If Rachel spoke now, her voice would either crack with emotion or snap with anger. The brunette didn't want to snap at the other girl but she knew it was inevitable if she didn't keep her mouth shut.

Without another word, she stepped into Quinn's personal space and slowly lifted up the girls shirt to inspect the horrific damage. Her eyes watered as they took in the battered skin. "Where else did they hurt you?" shes whispered almost inaudibly. When the blond didn't respond, Rachel tore her sight away from the bruises to meet the blond's eyes.

Quinn was looking anywhere but the brunette as her frail body shook with quiet sobs. It took everything Rachel had not to break down right then as she took in the broken appearance on her girlfriends features.

_Why couldn't you have protected her?  
Did you really think those bitches would welcome her with open arms?_

_Most of those whores despise you!  
The title of "Rachel Berry's Girlfriend" was like a death sentence to her!_

_This is all my fault...I'm so sorry for not protecting you Quinn ..._

Barely keeping her emotions at bay, Rachel bought her now heavy palms up to the blond's face, gently wiping at her tears before leaning in to kiss the remainder away. The brunette softly turned Quinn's face so that she could look into her eyes. Her fingers absently caressed the girls cheek, silently willing the girl to finally look at her.

Chocolate orbs were full or concern and sadness as they connected with pain-filled hazel. Rachel knew it was painful but she needed to know the truth. The damage was already done, she just needed to see how quickly someones death sentence would be issued tonight. "Baby, where else are you hurt?" no matter how much she willed herself not to break, her voice betrayed her.

_Quinn needs you to be strong!  
Do something you fool! This is all your fault!_

The blond's attempts at answering the brunettes question were cut off when a new round of sobs escaped her beautifully parted lips. Rachel had never felt so useless in her entire life. Hesitating and careful not to touch swollen skin, she pulled Quinn closer to her, silencing her cries with a loving kiss. After a few moments of running her hand through Golden locks while her lips conveyed just how much Quinn meant to her, the blond's tears slowly seized.

Rachel pulled away slightly, not ready to let go of the beauty in her arms yet. Neither spoke as Quinn's head came to rest on the brunettes shoulder while she held onto Rachel as if the girl was her lifeline. After a few moments of blissful silence, reality came crashing down on them as the brunettes hand accidentally brushed against tender skin on the blond's back.  
_  
Fuck!  
If I don't hurt those Bitches now I'm going to explode!_

_Take care or Quinn now and get revenge later, you don't even know who did this yet!_

The yelp that escaped the other girls lips was the last straw for Rachel, she couldn't see her girlfriend like this. "I'm so s-sorry baby... I-Im so sorry!" she whispered like a mantra, choking on tears.

_God, I can't even touch her!  
How could any human being inflict such pain on someone so beautiful?_

Before Quinn could respond, Rachel cut her off "Come with me okay?" the other girl buried herself further into the brunettes neck and slowly nodded against her skin. After a few long seconds of peppering the blonds face with gentle apologetic kisses, she reluctantly pulled away and led them outside, to her car.

_Take care of Quinn now_

_Kill later_

_

* * *

_

Rachel sped across town absently as she held Quinn's uninjured hand, kissing it as often as she could without smothering the girl. They made it to the hospital in record time and much to the reluctant blonds horror when she realized where Rachel had taken her.

"Rach, Please don't, I promise I'm okay!"

"No, your not okay! I can't even hold you because your in so much pain! Your ribs could even be broken!"

They argued for a good 10 minutes before Quinn finally agreed to see a doctor. "What are you going to tell them when they ask how you got your bruises?"

The blond looked down at her feet before shrugging "I-I'm going to say that I injured myself during cheerios practice"

"Why not tell them the truth? Quinn you cant let them get away with this!" the brunette pleaded but the blond just shook her head much to Rachel's horror.

_I won't let them get away with anything!_

She didn't have much time to argue because they were called in to see the doctor. The idiot believed everything Quinn told him about how she got her injuries. They stayed there for a few hours while Quinn got an x-ray to make sure she hadn't sustained any broken bones. Much to the couples relief, nothing was broken.

They left after Quinn was prescribed some pain medication and Rachel drove her back home. It was mostly quiet, neither of them knowing what to say. Quinn knew the brunette was angry and probably plotting something so she kept to herself.

They were greeted by Judy when they walked in and plastered on fake smiles, pretending they had been out on a date. Rachel wanted to leave after walking the girl to her front door but Quinn held her tight and pleaded for her to come in.

They headed upstairs to Quinn's room after a polite conversation with the older woman, much to Rachel's relief. She was sure Judy thought they had been up to something.

_I wish we were having sex!  
I wouldn't even care if you caught us in the act!_

_Anything is better than feeling like this..._

After they had securely locked Quinn's bedroom door, the blond headed for her drawers to get her pajamas. She made her way into her bathroom while giving the brunette a sweet smile.

_Shit! How does she give me butterflies so easily?  
Don't look at me like that Q! I'm suppose to be mad right now!_

The brunette made her way to the bed, trying to get comfortable before Quinn returned. Her head had just sunk into the pillow to smell the blond's delicious scent when she heard a agitated whine come from inside the bathroom.

Rachel made her way to the locked door and knocked lightly. "Are you okay?" another cute whine answered "do you need help?" Rachel asked smiling for the first time since that morning.

_Dear God: Thank you for creating someone so damn cute and perfect just for me!_

_I really appreciate it, your awesome!  
Amen!_

The door clicked open to reveal an embarrassed blond. "Rach...I can't get my shirt off, my arms hurt"

Getting the message, Rachel approached her with a smirk. "I think I can solve that problem for you" Quinn blushed furiously before biting her lip.

_Yes! I get to see her boobs!  
Okay well not exactly her boobs... but I get to see the half not covered by her bra!_

"Just..Dont get angry or upset again okay?" Rachel hesitantly nodded.

She gently took hold of the blond's hands before slowly lifting them above her head to remove the offending garment. Rachel willed herself not to cry and get angry when she was faced with Quinn's bruised torso once again.

_Welcome back murderous thoughts...oh how much I have missed you!_

Self consciously the blond girl removed her hands from Rachels light grip and tried to cover herself up. The brunette shook her head and with a sad smile before stopping her. "Your so beautiful and nothing will ever change that" she lovingly whispered into her girlfriends ear.

When Quinn bit her lip in contemplation, Rachel smiled at her cuteness and gently claimed her lips. The innocent brush turned into a passionate embrace as tongues collided and soft breathy moans of pleasure escaped between kisses. Rachel nibbled on Quinn's irresistible bottom lip while the other girl's gasps for air turned into needy whimpers. The brunette smiled into the next fiery embrace as her hands started to unconsciously wonder on their own accord.

_Oh sweet Jesus!_

For a minute, Rachel had forgotten about the girls bruises in her _Quinn induced pleasurable com_a. Her hand glided down bruised abs which effectively ruined the moment when Quinn suddenly ripped her lips away, emitting a painful yelp.

_Fucking Cheerios!  
Die Die Die!  
_  
Rachel mentally scolded herself while softly whispering apologies to her girlfriend. When Quinn just smiled at her and cupped her face, bringing the brunette in for more kisses, Rachel quickly pecked the blond but moved her mouth away to start trailing kisses down the girls neck and collarbone. Quinn's hands came up to tangle in luscious raven locks but stopped when Rachel sunk to her knees.

A gasp escaped her throat as Rachel lips ghosted over the abused skin on her torso, softly kissing her pain away. After she had covered every bruise with undeniable love she moved back up to nip at Quinn's neck and made her way to sucking on her pulse point. "Oh G-God Baby...D-Don't stop" was moaned out as Quinn's hand found the back of Rachel's neck and pulled her in closer.

_Oh my god! _

_I'm touching her boobs!_

Her ministrations on the girl had just begun when they heard knocking on the bedroom door. Both girls rapidly sprung apart as Rachel quickly helped Quinn into her top. They silently sprinted to the blond's bed where the brunette helped her get under the covers. She pressed a small kiss to the girls forehead before going to open the door for Judy.

"Is everything okay?" the older woman asked hesitantly.

_It was until you barged in! _

_I WAS FINALLY TOUCHING HER BOOBS!_

_Freaking Old People!_

"Yes Mrs Fabray, Quinn fell asleep and I was just heading out" she replied innocently.

The older woman nodded and gently smiled as her eyes fell upon her daughters sleeping form. "I'll let you out" she whispered, afraid that the smallest sound might awake her. They both glanced back at the girl with warm smiles before closing the door and making their way downstairs. Rachel politely said goodbye and shot her girlfriend a quick text as she headed to her car.

The engine roared to life as Rachel's plan came into motion. It was almost 10pm but she didn't care. The brunette drove to an unfamiliar neighborhood and parked in front of an unfamiliar house.

**Plan-Avenge The Hazel Eyed Beauty **_**was set.**_

Rachel made her way to the door and knocked harshly a few times before it was finally opened. The person on the other end visibly winced when they identified the brunette.

"R-Rachel?"

The girl in question sadistically smirked "Hello JewFro"

* * *

**What kind of evil revenge do you guys want to see & What cheerios do you think were responsible?**

**These mysterious questions are seeking your answers...  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey Guys!**

**SORRY for not updating the past few days!**

**I've been lacking motivation lately so its been kinda slow...Lets hope i get my mojo back!**

**Hope you guys like this next part and sorry for the wait!**

**I also appologize for any errors or mistakes you find.**

**I don't own glee which is very unfortunate because if i did then Faberry would rule!**

**Does anyone ever read these notes?**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"R-Rachel what are you doing here?"

_shut up and let me in!_

The brunettes grin grew at the boys obvious terror "Are your parents home JewFro?"

His eyes widened before he hurriedly tried to shut the door. Rachel however was too quick and stopped it with her foot before shoving it in Jacobs face, just for her own amusement.

_Haha I always wanted to do that!_

_THATS FOR POSTING AN UGLY PICTURE OF ME IN YOUR BLOG ASSHOLE!_

The boy was caught off-guard by the sudden blow to his nose. He stumbled a few feet back, unintentionally creating room for the brunette to enter. She swiftly made her way inside before securely locking the door behind her. "Rachel, please I don't want to die! I haven't even had sex yet!"

_Yet? Who are you trying to fool? _

_No-ones ever gonna wanna tap that!_

"Shut up, I'm not here to hurt you...unless you say sex again, then I seriously wouldn't mind killing you"

The boy effectively shut up "Why are you here then?" his fearful expression was then followed by a disgusting smirk "Ohhh...I was wondering when you would finally come around, its nothing to be ashamed of, no-one can resist the Fro"

_THATS DISGUTSING!_

_Maybe I should skip the plan and kill this bitch instead! YUK_

Rachels eyebrows shot up in shock before she slapped him hard across the head "One more comment like that and I'll bury you alive where no-one will ever find you, got it?"

The whimpering boy took a few steps back as he silently debated whether calling the police would be a wise idea. "I-I'm sorry! P-Please don't hurt me!" at this point he was in tears.

_I cant hurt you because that would somehow involve touching you.._

"Do as I say and I won't harm you" she coldly sneered "Now let's get this over with. You spy on the cheerios don't you?"

"W-What No! I'm not a stalker!" the freak pleaded.

_YOU HAVE A WHOLE BLOG DEDICATED TO ME!_

_THERE WAS A PICTURE POSTED OF ME EATING MY BREAKFAST ON MY KICHEN TABLE! _

_WHAT THE FUCK?_

Rachel evilly laughed before getting ready to strike the boy again "Are you seriously dumb enough to lie to me?"

JewFro hit a wall before covering his face to shelter himself from the girls wrath "I'm So-Sorry! Okay i lied! Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything you want!"

"Show me the videos of Cheerios practice since Quinn joined the squad" she demanded. The boy quickly nodded but made no move "NOW! Hurry the fucking hell up!" she spat angrily. His survival instincts finally kicked in as the boy almost dove into his room with the brunette cockily following, impressed with her psychotic ability.

_WOW im so badass!_

Two hours later and Rachel was ready to throw up. Video After video showed the same three girls finding ways to physically torture her girlfriend. It happened every single time the girl got a compliment from their ruthless coach while everyone else was scolded.

_All this because they were jealous? _

It surprised Rachel that Santana wasn't involved in the attacks but it was evident that the Latina knew what was occurring, her constant glares and grin every-time Quinn would get hurt made Rachel's blood boil.

_BITCH! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD THEM TO FUCK OFF!_

_IM GONNA FUCK YOU OVER TOO!  
_  
"Do you know who those girls are?"

The boy flinched at the sound of Rachels Voice "Y-Yes...that's Caitlyn, Megan and Becca"

Rachel's eyebrows knit as she tried to remember where she had seen the girls before "I Think I know them"

Jacob snorted before he covered it with a cough and lowered his gaze to avoid fainting from the brunette's cold glare. "Um..well they were your ex girlfriends best friends"

_huh?_

_I dont have girlfriends..Quinn is my first you dumbass!  
_  
The brunette looked at him confused "What girlfriend?" he stared at the brunette with an '_Are you seriously that dumb?'_ expression before realization finally dawned on her. "Ashley?" the scared boy hesitantly nodded.

_FUCK FUCK FUCK!_

_FUCKING HELL MOTHER FUCKER!_

_DIE BITCH DIE!_

When the diva had finally calmed down after braking a few things in Jacob's room, she turned her attention back to the nerd who was now running toward the phone. One swift kick to his groin automatically seized his movements. The last thing Rachel needed was to be arrested.

_Oh god I touched him again!_

_Be strong Berry!_

_Don't throw up or he might escape!_

"Do you have a death-wish or something?" The boys cries and desperate pleas didn't phase the brunette. "Get up before I throw out of your bedroom window you fucking moron!"

_don't get up, I want you to die!_

_Wait no...i need you so please die after I leave!_

Jacob slowly made his way onto his knees. "Listen very carefully JewFro, you are going to hack into Sylvester's phone and send out a text to those three cheerios, telling them that morning practice will be held at a different venue."

The boy nodded frantically. "Y-Yes Rachel...where do you want me to send them?"

_TO HELL!_

The brunettes sadistic grin suddenly took over her whole face, sending chills down the already terrified boys spine. "Send them to the cemetery out of town, ill be digging your grave there tonight just incase so let's hope you don't mess this up"

_I love scaring people! I wish Quinn could see me now!_

_She would think this was sexy! _

_SHUT UP BERRY YOUR PSYCHOTIC!_

Without another word, Rachel left the boy to finish the task and drove off into the night with a evil grin permanently etched out on her face.

Revenge was going to be sweet.

* * *

Rachel had been at the cemetery all night, implementing her plan of attack. Right on cue, the three girls arrived already looking visibly sick and paranoid. The brunette watched them closely as they entered. They obeyed the first sign Rachel had set up and rid themselves of their cellphones by dumping them in the tray provided.

_Fucking bitches! I HATE YOU!_

_Not like there's reception out here anyway Berry..._

The brunette had been setting up signs to lure the three oblivious cheerios right into her trap the whole night. She watched in excitement and pride as they unknowingly followed the path she created hesitantly, jumping at every corner.

"Miss Sylvester?" the red headed one known as Megan shakily screamed.

_No It's Rachel...SHES GONNA MURDER YOU ALL!_

"Shut up Megan! You can't let her see that your scared! This is her whole sick plan, the weakest ones will be kicked out. It's all a test" Becca, the black haired brunette whispered.

_Haha dumbass! _

_Thanks for that, now they really believe Sylvester sent them here!_

The three girls quickly agreed that it was the most plausible reason why they had been led here and put on their best brave faces before continuing on the correct path. Rachel watched them in the distance as they passed the cemetery and made their way into the deep forest.

Once they went in far enough so that no-one would hear them, the last sign was displayed accompanied by an envelope. The three girls hesitantly approached the stand, not once noticing the disturbed ground under them.

_SO CLOSE!_

_KEEP GOING!_

_DONT LOOK DOWN!_

The three were in touching grasp of the mysterious envelope before they all went crashing down into a very shallow grave. Once Rachel heard the horrified screams of pain she slowly made her way toward the pit.

_HAHAHAHA OH MY GOD IT ACTUALLY WORKED!_

_YOU ARE SO STUPID!_

_OH MY GOD IT REALLY REALLY WORKED!_

_I feel sexy!  
_  
"Help!"

"Help!"

"Please Help Us!" the girls pleaded.

_I can help you if it involves burying you alive..._

Their eyes found relief once they caught sight of a girl standing before them but once their tearful vision cleared and they recognised her, all blood drained from their faces as realisation crashed down upon them.

"Rachel?" they whispered in unison.

_No, im your fairy god mother...JUST KIDDING!_

_I'm like that creepy Freddy dude from nightmare on elm street!_

_Hes so badass!_

Rachel sat on the edge without a word and threw the unopened letter down on them. She waited patiently before the dark haired brunette reached out for it and read it out loud.

**You honestly thought that you could hurt my girlfriend and get away with it? No-one hurts Quinn and lives to tell the tale so I hope you enjoy your slow and painful deaths.**

**I'm sorry for my lack of originality, I would have come up with something much crueler if I had more time. I guess you can all consider yourselves lucky for that one...**

**Oh and don't bother wasting your energy by screaming for help because no-one will ever find you here...unless it a pack of wolves.**

**My apologies that I can't sit here and watch you slowly starve to death but I sincerely hope you cherish these last days of your petty existence.**

**Enjoy Hell and remember that you stupidly bought this upon yourselves**

**Yours Truly**

**Rachel Berry.**

_Wow are they gonna cry?_

_BE STRONG AND DONT FEEL BAD BERRY!_

_THEY HURT QUINN!_

_REVENGE!_

_REVENGE!_

_REVENGE!_

Before the last words had been breathed out, the brunette was already out of sight. Her smile grew as their cries and screams got more desperate in the distance.

_Okay, I changed my mind, this is so fun!_

_I still feel sexy!_

_

* * *

_

Okay so Rachel _wasn't_ going to kill them, but they didn't have to know that. The girl made her way to school with a bright smile on her face, if anyone noticed her unusually chippy behaviour, they didn't mention it.

Quinn wasn't at school that day much to Rachel's relief. Her girlfriend needed a break and the brunette couldn't handle the blond's questioning eyes when she noticed that her tormentors were missing. One look into those piercing hazel orbs and Rachel knew she would crack.

_Thank goodness!_

_One sexy lip bite later and I'd spill everything!_

_Why does she have to be so damn hot?_

School Quickly came to an end and the brunette made her way home to take a nap. Three hours later she made her way to the Fabray house to check on her highly missed other half.

_I wonder if she missed me?_

_I really wanna touch her boobs!_

She was greeted...okay _tackled_ by Quinn whom answered the door. "Rach! I missed you" the blond said while squeezing her girlfriend to death.

_MEE TOO!_

_CAN I TOUCH YOUR ASS NOW?_

_NO? HOW ABOUT YOUR BOOBS? _

_PLEASE?_

The brunette laughed at the girls cuteness "I missed you more Q, School was such a bore without you"

Quinn grinned happily before dragging the other girl to her room. "So...are you feeling better?" Rachel asked hopeful.

_Please say yes! I wanna make out!_

Quinn nodded and grinned mischievously before pushing the oblivious brunette on top of her bed. "I'm Feeling much better now that your here" she whispered seductively before capturing the other girls lips and climbing on-top of her. Rachel returned the kiss eagerly while her hands roamed her girlfriends perfect body.

_SWEET JESUS!_

_BREATHE BERRY BREATHE! _

Things were going steadily until Quinn manoeuvred their positions to sneakily shift her leg in between Rachel's thighs. Although shocked, the brunette responded positively and deepened the kiss even more. Unconsciously, Rachel shifted to make herself abit more comfortable, the movement however caused her knee to rub directly against her girlfriends centre which elicited a long and throaty moan from Quinn in return.

_OH MY GOD!_

_THAT WAS SO FUCKING HOT!_

I MADE HER MOAN!

SUCK ON THAT FINN!

Rachel had never thought such a sound could turn her on so badly but three moans later and she was hooked. "Oh God! Baby that feels so good! Please don't stop!" Slowly and unconsciously the two started grinding together, Both panting and moaning breathlessly. They shared sloppily heated kisses before the blond buried her face in Rachel's neck. The brunette's hands went up Quinn's shirt before sensually raking her nails down her soft back. Her mouth gripped onto porcelain skin while nipping and marking any spot she could reach. Their pace became frenzied as they both inched toward release. "Rach...Baby...Ohh God!" Sounds of breathless moans and filled the room while the brunette's hands roamed up the girls taut abs and settled on her perfect breasts.

_Shit!_

_im so close!_

_Ugh she is so fucking hot!_

_I really need to touch her boobs!_

_IM ALMOST TOUCHING HER BOOBS NOW! SCORE!_

"Baby im s-so closeeee" Rachel moaned as Quinn sucked on her pulse point.

"Almo...Ah...Close!" the blond groaned in return.

_HUHAGAYGUYGAHUAHAHUAHA_

_SO HOT!_

A few seconds before they were about to explode in ecstasy and just as Rachel was about to move her hands under her girlfriends bra to touch her bare breasts, the sound of a door slamming made them both jump.

"Qunny, Im home!"

_FUCK FUCK FUCK!_

_FUCKING HELL!_

_SON OF A FUCKING FUCKS BITCH!_

_YOUR SO LUCKY YOUR QUINN'S MOM! I FEEL LIKE KILLING YOU RIGHT NOW!_

Both girls quickly sprung to their feet to erase all evidence of what they had just been doing. Once Quinn looked satisfactory, Rachel kissed her one last time before making her way out of the Blond's bedroom window. "Ill see you tomorrow at school" she whispered between kisses as Judy's footsteps descended up the stairs and they had to separate before they were caught.

Rachel skill-fully jumped on the nearest tree and climbed down to the grass before quietly running toward her car. When she had almost made it home, thoughts of the three cheerios flashed across her mind and she dangerously swerved her car to the side of then road.

_Oh shit I forgot about those whores!_

_They've been there all day? Haha bitches!_

_Hmm...what else should I do to them..._

_

* * *

_

**Help me get my Mojo back?**

**I Miss it! :(**


	21. Chapter 21

**I know, i should be ashamed of myself for the delay in updates!**

**I'm so sorry!**

**Works killing my time at the moment but dont worry, i promise that i wont leave you guys hanging. I will finish this story!**

**Hope you all enjoy this long chapter and let me know what you guys wanna see in the future :)**

**Reviews are much appreciated and seriously motivate me to update quicker!**

**Thank you for reading and subscribing!**

**Sorry for any mistakes or errors, I didn't have time to edit properly.**

**I dont own glee unfortunately...I wish i did, I'd stop Quinn from turning into a popularity craved serial cheater lol**

**ENJOY! :D  
**

**

* * *

**

_SHIT what if they freeze to death? _

_No-one will find them right? Oh well least I got some payback..._

Rachel mentally debated whether leaving the three cheerio's there would be a wise idea. In the end her conscience won and she ended up going back to the cemetery to check on the now terrified trio.

As soon as they saw the brunette, their cries for help started again.

_Seriously shut up before I throw dirt on you!_

_Haha you should totally do it Berry, It would be so funny!_

"RACHEL! PLEASE WE'RE SO SORRY!"

"PLEASE DONT LET US DIE HERE! I PROMISE WE'LL NEVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!"

"COULD YOU PLEASE GET ME A CHEESEBURGER? IF IM GOING TO DIE THEN THAT'S MY FINAL WISH"

_Ouhhh cheeseburger? I want one too!_

_Shut up and focus Berry! _

_REVENGE _

_REVENGE_

_QUINNS BOOBS...I mean...REVENGE!_

Rachel smirked at their desperate pleas and remorseful eyes. "I dont care about how sorry you are. When i told you that i would kill you, i meant it" She could see their eyes widen further in fear. "Don't worry about your parents, i used your phones to text them and let them know you went to a last minute 'Cheer Camp'.

Rachel silently chuckled as they all burst into tears.

_Wow this is so easy!_

_I should do this more often!_

_I wish Quinn was here right now...Im like her hero and i really miss her ass..._

The brunette snapped out of her day dream as their screams got louder. Her head actually started to hurt so she walked away for a few minutes, partly due to the migraine but most because she liked the anticipation. The brunette grabbed the blanket she had kept in her car as she walked toward the girls again.

_A blanket? Really berry? _

_YOUR GOING SOFT YOU FOOL!_

"Use this for food if you get hungry" She arrogantly whispered before throwing the blanket toward them.

_Use it for food? What the hell?_

_Shut up i have to show them that im still badass!_

Rachel cockily strutted away not entirely caring that they couldn't see her. The brunette made her way to her car and drove home to drown in the comfort of her warm bed. She didn't once think about the relentless Cheerio's, the only thing on her mind was to get Santana back for her part in Quinn's torment.

_Bitch is gonna pay for hurting my baby!_

_Wow that feels good...Quinn is...My Baby! My Baby! My Baby!_

_Nice one Berry, you totally scored a hottie! _

_Now if only her mom hadn't interrupted our hot make-out session! I swear i would have surpassed second base and made sweet love to that goddess!_

_Oh crap! Stop thinking about sex! _

_Think about revenge! SANTANA MUST PAY!_

_Damn it!...Im like really turned on right now..._

_

* * *

_

The next morning Rachel awoke bright and early. She knew the cheerio's had learnt their lesson and she really didn't know how much longer they would last without killing each-other or freezing to death in the blistering cold. She slowly crept out her front door to avoid Shelby's questioning eyes.

_Run before she sees the bucket!_

_Oh DAMN! WHERE THE HELL AM I GOING TO FIT THE LADDER?_

Once she had made it to the Cemetery, she quietly approached the big shallow grave to see the three girls tightly huddled together asleep. A deep and evil smirk made its presence known on her face as she emptied a bag full of ice into her large bucket in which was now full of water. Carefully she lifted the heavy object before dumping its contents on-top of the oblivious sleeping girls. The freezing temperature along with the cold water made the trio violently jolt awake, teeth clattering and tears of pain streaming down their faces.

_THINK OF QUINN...And her boobs...oh and maybe also her ass...or lips...or the way she moans when shes almost about to come...OH SWEET JESUS!_

_Shut up Berry! This is not the right time for arousal! Think of these crying bitches! _

_Okay...Maybe that was abit too mean..._

_DON'T BE WEAK!...Unless its for Quinn...Shes hot so it doesn't count!_

For a brief second Rachels smirk faltered as her conscience heavily scolded her. The brunette put herself together quickly before the others could see any sign of weakness. She looked down on them with a glare even colder than both the freezing temperature and iced water combined. "You think this hurts? How do you think it felt for Quinn when you tripped her and let her fall from her high position on-top the pyramid? OR when you purposely messed with the trampoline during practice causing her to fall through it and almost break her ribs? You could have fucking killed my girlfriend! Did you morons think about that?"

The trio looked at her with wide eyes "I saw everything you fucking sick bitches! You honestly though you could get away with it?" The anger in the brunette's eyes made them visibly wince and diverting their gazes as fresh tears pooled in their eyes.

_Maybe i should just leave them here to die...Oh thats right...I would go to jail which means i wont be able to have sex with Quinn..._

_STOP THINKING OF SEX! YOUR SUPPOSE TO LOOK MAD NOT TURNED ON!_

The brunette was snapped out of her sexual fantasy when loud sobs erupted from the three girls. She studied all three of them curiously. All of their eyes were red and puffy from crying as they visibly shook from the cold temperature. The sound of their teeth clamping down together loudly had the brunette worried they were about to break off at any minute.

_Oh damn I have to get back to school in an hour! _

_Quick! Hurry up and end this Berry!_

"Listen very carefully" Rachel coldly spoke "You are never to go near Quinn **ever** again. If i see you even looking in her direction, you'll end up somewhere much worse than this and i assure you that i wont be so kind next time. Stay away from her at all times. If i spot a single bruise on her body again, ill end you all, Understand?" The cheerio's quickly nodded their heads "Good. No-one is to find out about this incident either so keep your mouths shut or face the consequences. You three will report to me if anything involving Quinn happens. If anyone has malicious intentions toward her and you don't tell me then you'll all pay. You work for me from now on, Understand?" Again they all quickly nodded with wide eyes. "Im glad we're finally on the same page. Protect Quinn and this wont happen again, in fact i might even reward you."

_Quinn will be Queen and you bitches are gonna help her get there!_

_Then...you'll be her slaves! haha_

With those final words Rachel threw down the ladder she had dragged out from her backyard and walked away confidently knowing that she had scarred them for life. She was already running late for school and if she didn't pick up Quinn soon, the blond would know she was up to something. That last thing she needed was for her girlfriend to freak out on her because she was really looking forward to making out with her later.

_I wonder if Quinn would be mad if she found out i kidnapped those whores and almost buried them alive...well i did leave them out here in the cold for like 2 days with no food...Sue Sylvester would be so proud!_

_

* * *

_

School went by quickly with no sign of the three Cheerio's, much to Rachel's relief. The next thing she knew, the week had flown by and it was Saturday. Rachel was lazily lying down on the couch watching tv and waiting for Quinn to finish her practice when the doorbell rang.

_Oh my god,_

_IM COMING! CALM THE FUCK DOWN BEFORE I MAKE YOU MY BITCH!_

Rachel's internal threats were silenced when she opened the door and came face to face with a very angry looking Quinn. She smiled adoringly at the blond but that quirk disappeared when the blond crossed her arms over her chest while angrily glaring at her.

_Oh wow, i don't give a crap if shes mad at me if she keeps looking at me like that!_

_She looks so damn hot and sexy when shes angry!_

_Maybe i should tell her about what i done to the Cheerio's! _

_SHE WOULD BE SO FURIOUS WHICH MIGHT RESULT IN ANGRY SEX! _

_What the hell is wrong with you Berry? YOU HAVEN'T EVEN GOT PAST SECOND BASE YET YOU IDIOT!_

Before she could mentally berate herself any further the blond huffed and pushed past her. Rachel instinctively closed the door before hurriedly catching up to the girl and turning her around.

"What did you do Rachel?"

_Wow shes never said my whole name before...she must really be pissed...at least it still sounds hot!_

_OH SHIT! DID THEY TELL HER?_

_IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL THEM FOR REAL THIS TIME!_

Although the brunette was terrified on the inside she tried to play it cool. "I didn't do anything, why would you think i done something when im obviously innocent and could never be capable of what your accusing me of because whatever you think i done, i certainly did not do it!" Rachel rambled trying not to break down.

_Oh my god! SHE KNOWS!_

Quinn looked at her quizzically "Why are you so nervous if you didn't do anything?"

Rachel straightened her posture and crossed her arms in order to look offended "I'm not nervous. Why do you think i had anything to do with what you think i done?"

_Seriously? Could you look any guiltier?_

Quinn shook her head trying to understand Rachel's confused rambling "I know you done something because no-one has picked on me during practice all week. Oh and the people responsible for my injuries previously wont even look at me anymore! I accidently caught Megan's eye yesterday while we were forming the human pyramid and the girl had a nervous break down!"

_Just a nervous break down? _

_SCREW THAT! I WANTED THAT COW TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK!_

Rachel grinned at the thought of that before Quinn arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her. The brunette cleared her throat "Does it really matter? Your safe now and i don't have to worry about you getting hurt aga-"

She was cut of by the blond's frustrated yell "RACHEL! This is why i didn't tell you in the first place! I knew you would do something that would end up with you going to jail! Those girls are so scared they have to go to therapy and no-one knows why! If you had anything to do with this and someone finds out you were responsible for it then ill lose you!"

Rachel carefully approached the now crying girl. She reached out for her but her hands were harshly slapped away. "NO Don't touch me! Your so selfish, i cant believe you would do this! Don't you ever think about how i would feel if something that horrible happened to you? If they took you away I don't even know how i would be able to breathe!"

_Wow what? She cares about me that much?_

Shock was evident on the brunette's face as she quietly withdrew her hands and gaped like a fish. "You never think of that do you Rach? You never think of how it would affect me." Quinn whispered weakly as her voice trembled.

"Baby, im so sorry"

"Sorry Rachel? You think thats enough for me?"

_Yes?_

_No? _

_Fine what about if i kiss you? Im totally down with making out if thats what you want..._

The brunette ran her fingers through her hair as she tried to think of an appropriate answer. "I-I lost it okay? I saw you so broken and i couldn't just let you sit there and watch it happen again. What would you do if you were in my position? Would you let the person you Lo-Like get hurt repeatedly while you helplessly watch from the sidelines?"

_WHAT THE HELL?_

_DID I ALMOST SAY I LOVED HER?_

_Oh shut your mental trap Berry, your such a drama Queen!_

_Just admit it already! Your so pathetically head over heels for her and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it!_

The blond thankfully didn't notice Rachel's slip up. "I don't have to worry about that Rach...you can protect yourself"

The brunette huffed "Yes and you cant. Thats the difference" she studied the blond carefully as she noticed her shoulders suddenly slump in defeat.

"Im sorry to be such a burden" the other girl sadly whispered.

_DAMN YOU BERRY! YOUR SUCH AN ASSHOLE! _

_SHE WAS WILLING TO GET HURT JUST TO KEEP YOU OUT OF TROUBLE AND YET YOU STILL HAVE TO ACT LIKE AN UNGRATEFUL MORON!_

Rachel mentally slapped herself for being such an idiot "What? NO! Your never a burden to me! I didn't mean it like that okay?" the blond turned her head toward the window as she tried to hold back her tears. Rachel stepped closer and hesitantly gathered the girl up in her arms. "Quinn, you'll never be a burden, i love being there for you even if i get in trouble for it. If your safe nothing else matters to me"

The blond slowly melted into the others girls body. She sniffled a little before speaking again. "I just don't want to lose you"

Rachel smiled "I love how much you care about me. Have i ever told you how adorable you are?"

The blond blushed as she buried her head into the tan skin of Rachels neck. The brunette could feel her shyly smiling against her. "Looks like we had our first official fight huh?"

Quinn chuckled lightly."Mmmhmmm" she placed a kiss on Rachel's pulse point before pulling back to look her girlfriend in the eye. "Im sorry for over-reacting Rach, i was just scared"

The brunette smiled warmly before kissing the girls forehead "Please don't apologize, i kinda went over board so you have every right to be mad at me" Quinn looked like she was about to argue but Rachel firmly connected their lips before she could speak.

_Oh god those lips!_

_Let me bite them! _

_Seriously you drive me crazy by doing it all the time so its only fair right?_

When they pulled apart, Rachel smirked at the thought of winning their first argument.

"Baby, stop cheating!" The blond whined as she pouted "You really have to stop doing things that will get you in trouble okay?"

_Oh damn! Looks like she couldn't be silenced with my famous kisses!_

_My lips have failed me!_

_Omg is she pouting? GIVE ME SOME MORE OF THAT SUGAR!_

Rachel smiled adoringly at her girlfriend "You know im crazy when it comes to you"

Quinn bashfully returned her smile before leaning in and kissing her cheek. "I know but don't worry i can take care of myself"

Rachel burst into laughter as Quinn mockingly glared at her in amusement. When she could finally breathe again she spoke "Okay, ill make you a deal?"

Quinn pretended to think before poking the girl and smirking when she gasped "What do you have in mind baby?" she asked innocently.

_TOUCH ME AGAIN!_

_Seriously don't be afraid to get adventurous, ill let you explore my wonderland for free!_

"well since your too nice to be mean and you cant stand up for yourself then you have to attend acting and self defence classes" the blond shook her head furiously "No seriously Q, if you cant be strong then people are gonna walk all over you! I know its not in your nature to be cruel and Im not asking you to be bitchy, i just want you to go to a few lessons so you can at least pretend to be dangerous or threatening when someone messes with you and im not there"

"Rach, i'll be fine honestly"

"No you wont. If you cant fight back and defend yourself then ill always be worried. These classes will give you new found confidence which in return will give me assurance that you wont get hurt again. Please Quinn, just attend a few classes okay? If you do this, i promise i'll stop doing things that will put me in jail"

The blond sighed loudly, obviously not comfortable with the idea. "Will you go with me?"

Rachel grinned before nodding "Of course! Ill be there at all your lessons i promise."

Quinn smiled lightly before finally nodding "Okay, Deal"

_YES YES YES!_

_IM GOING TO TEACH YOU TO BE BITCHY SO YOU CAN CRUSH SANTANA AND STEAL HER TITLE AS HBIC!_

_NO-ONE WILL DARE MESS WITH BITCHY BLACK BELT QUINN!_

They both smirked mischievously at each other before Rachel couldn't handle it anymore and dragged her girlfriend toward her room.

_FINALLY!_

_My wonderland is open for business!_

_

* * *

_

**Aren't the new glee episodes awesome?**

**Lauren, Rachel and Santana are owning this season!**


End file.
